Harry Potter en Terramar
by bibliotecaria
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el héroe del mundo mágico se encontrara de pronto en un mundo diferente al suyo? Luego del sexto año Harry deberá enfrentar nuevos desafíos lejos de Inglaterra para poder para enfrentar a Voldemort... Capítulo 12! SPOILER HBP
1. El Bosque de las Sombras

**Harry Potter en Terramar**

Capítulo I: El Bosque de las Sombras

Era una mañana tranquila en el valle de Huea. El sol brillaba en lo alto de la montaña y el tiempo era agradable. Un halcón volaba describiendo círculos cerca del bosque mientras que unos niños correteaban tranquilamente en los límites del valle. Malfran sonrió. Sus ovejas darían suficiente lana este otoño y podría hilar unos buenos tejidos que se venderían bien en el pueblo. Sus hijos jugaban despreocupadamente a unos metros de su casa y su marido, Elifar, volvería pronto. Este sería un buen año.

Malfran era una mujer de complexión fuerte, llevaba su oscuro cabello recogido y sus ojos negros revelaban un carácter duro pero gentil. No era extremadamente bella pero llevaba bien sus treinta años. No en vano había sacado adelante la granja y a su familia. Suspiró. La vida no había sido amable con ella pero no se quejaba. Tenía más de lo que podía desear. Sacudió su cabeza como tratando de alejar pensamientos que no la llevarían a ninguna parte ¡La comida no se haría sola! Entró en la modesta cabaña que constituía su hogar y prendió el fuego. Luego de una hora el aroma del estofado llenaba el pequeño ambiente. No tuvo necesidad de llamar a sus hijos pues éstos habían desarrollado un sexto sentido para saber cuando la comida estaba servida en la mesa.

Tunir, el más pequeño de los niños estaba contándole a su madre sus aventuras con un pequeño reptil cuando los sorprendió un golpe sordo que provenía de afuera. Alguien se había tropezado con las raíces del viejo roble y había caído, a juzgar por el estruendo, sobre el viejo carro que Elifar prometió reparar hace ya tres inviernos. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano les indicó a sus hijos que no se movieran y se apresuró a salir de su casa. Ellos vivían a unos kilómetros de Lundir, el pueblo, justo del otro lado del bosque, por lo que rara vez recibían visitas. La gente del pueblo era muy supersticiosa y toda clase de historias y oscuras leyendas sobre el bosque habían alimentado a generaciones enteras de sus habitantes. Esa era la razón por la cual casi nadie cruzaba los límites del Bosque de las Sombras. Pero ella no le temía a un montón de árboles y a unos cuantos animales. Porque los años le habían demostrado que los hombres eran mucho más peligrosos. Con su bastón de madera como única arma cruzó el umbral para ver quien se había adentrado en su granja.

A unos pocos metros de la entrada se encontraba un hombre tendido en el suelo. Al parecer sus suposiciones habían resultado ciertas. Ese desconocido había tratado de acercarse a la cabaña pero no había visto las raíces del roble y había caído con mala suerte sobre el carro. 'Un feo golpe' pensó. Apresuró el paso tanto como su pierna lisiada se lo permitió pero con la cautela que era inherente a todo habitante de la isla. No confiaban en los extranjeros y este sin lugar a dudas lo era. A pesar de no poder verle el rostro las ropas eran extrañas. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto esa clase de vestimenta. Pero ella tenía un corazón amable y nunca dejaría a nadie herido por temor o ignorancia. Se reclinó ante el desconocido y lo giró lentamente.

-Fea cosa. Te golpeaste en la cabeza.- murmuró. Malfran, con la destreza que caracteriza a una madre acostumbrada a esta clase de accidentes, revisó el golpe.- No es profundo, muchacho, creo que te pondrás bien.

Porque a la luz de la cercanía resultaba evidente que sólo era un muchacho de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años a los sumo. Tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche lo que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro. Estaba temblando y murmuraba palabras que Malfran no llegaba a comprender. Cuando colocó su mano sobre su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Sin perder más tiempo en suposiciones inútiles lo ayudó a incorporarse. No fue tarea fácil pues el chico estaba muy débil y confundido por el golpe. Al final de varios intentos fallidos lograron pararse los dos y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cabaña. A pesar que sólo lo separaban unos pocos metros de la casa tardaron varios minutos en poder entrar.

-Maldita pierna.-pensó Malfran.-Lunlo! Fionin! Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la cama. Tunir! Consígueme paños limpios y tráeme un poco de agua.

Media hora más tarde el muchacho estaba dormido. Malfran le había curado la herida lo mejor que había podido y lo había obligado a beber unas hierbas que se encargarían de bajarle la fiebre. Luego había recitado unas pocas palabras y el chico por fin había logrado calmarse. Ella no era una bruja, casi no tenía poder, pero se le daban bien algunos sortilegios de curación, los únicos que habían aprendido de pequeña y los únicos que podría realizar el resto de su vida. Observó al extraño con atención. Ahora respiraba calmadamente y los temblores habían abandonado su cuerpo. No era el hecho de que un completo extraño hubiese aparecido herido y con fiebre en su puerta, ni su vestimenta tan rara lo que inquietaban a Malfran. Tampoco le preocupaba mucho que el chico hablara una lengua que desconocía por completo y que no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera escuchado antes. No era kargo ni tampoco habló con el Habla Verdadera, y definitivamente no hablaba ninguna variación de hárdico. No. Eso sólo debía ser producto se su ignorancia acerca de los otros pueblos. Lo que en realidad preocupó a Malfran fue la mirada que recibió del chico durante su delirio. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar perdidos en sus propias pesadillas destilaban algo que aún ella podía reconocer. Era poder.

--------------------------------------------------

Pasaron tres meses desde la aparición de Enal en la vida de Malfran y su familia. Se había recuperado rápidamente de su herida, a pesar de que la fiebre tardó más de una semana en ceder. Era un muchacho fuerte y en poco tiempo esta totalmente recuperado. Tuvieron muchas dificultades al comienzo para comunicarse, pero con la paciencia que la caracterizaba, Malfran logró que aprendiera lo suficiente del idioma para poder entenderse en las cosas básicas. Enal aprendía con rapidez, producto sin lugar a dudas de la necesidad. Ayudaba con las tareas de la granja (hecho que Malfran agradecía pues su pierna le molestaba más a medida que el tiempo se hacía más húmedo) y jugaba con los niños quienes ya lo habían adoptado como a un hermano mayor.

El esperado regreso de Elifar, quien por ser marinero pasaba muchos meses fuera, no fue un inconveniente para la estadía del misterioso Enal en el valle. Si bien al comienzo había estado un poco receloso de aquel extraño joven, tuvo que reconocer que no había motivos para ello. En cierta forma le recordaba a él mismo quince años atrás. Había huido de su casa en busca de un futuro diferente para su vida pero había descubierto demasiado pronto que las aventuras sonaban mucho mejor en las gestas que cantaban los bardos que lo que el mundo le ofrecía. El lo tuvo que aprender de la forma dura y algo le decía que este muchacho había vivido experiencias similares. Por otra parte se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que alguien cuidaría a su Malfran mientras el estuviera en el mar.

Turín lo había bautizado Elnar, que significa rayo, desde la mañana que había descubierto con asombro y deleite la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. El joven no había revelado mucho acerca de su pasado, ni de su origen. Sólo les comunicó torpemente que venía de lejos, que había enfermado en el camino atravesando el Bosque de las Sombras y que luego no recordaba nada más. No hicieron más preguntas. Era su costumbre no inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían y la vida pasada del joven no iba a ser la excepción.

Esa tarde Elifar estaba sentado a la sombra del viejo roble luego de haber reparado por fin el viejo carro que utilizaban para llevar los tejidos de su mujer al pueblo. Aunque el otoño ya se había instalado desde hace unos meses y era una tarde fría, él era un hombre que pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de la tierra y disfrutaba de esos simples contactos. Pero en esos momentos toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia Elnar. El muchacho vestía unas ropas suyas y se encontraba tratando de convencer a una oveja rebelde que entrara al corral. Ya no le impresionaban como al principio esos cristales sujetos con un armazón de algo que se parecía al hierro pero era más liviano que usaba en su rostro. Decía que veía mejor con ellos. El conocía muchos pueblos cada uno con sus diferentes costumbres y había aprendido a aceptarlas. De todas formas le intrigaba el joven. Parecía que jamás en su vida había visto un oveja, tenía problemas para encender el fuego, y aún recordaba el día que su pequeño Tunir le había comentado que Elnar había demorado media hora en traer el agua cosa que él hacía en menos de diez minutos sólo con siete años. Era realmente extraño.

Mientras Malfran barría la habitación principal de la cabaña pensamientos similares a los de su marido ocupaban su mente. Aunque a ella le causaba más intriga la pequeña vara de madera de la cual el joven no se separaba ni siquiera para dormir. Estaba segura de que era un hechicero a pesar de que no se parecía ni remotamente a uno. Pero podía sentirlo. Y Elnar lo sabía. Era esa clase de cosas que no necesitaban expresarse con palabras porque están ahí para buenos observadores. Y ella lo era. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cuales eran los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta allí. Y sobre todo ¿por que no daba muestras de su poder? Era bien sabido por todos que esa clase de poder le daría el sustento necesario para que no tuviera que vivir, que compartir su pobreza. ¿Acaso no sabría usar su poder? Su instinto le decía que había mucho más escondido detrás de esos misteriosos ojos verdes. Y no sabía cuanta razón tenía.-

---------------------------------

- Maldita bola de lana! Te juro que si no entras de una vez mañana te convertirás en el almuerzo!

La oveja sólo le dedico una mirada de indiferencia antes de correr hacia el lado opuesto que se suponía debía ir. Durante los meses en la granja había aprendido las nociones básicas para poder ayudar a Elifar y Malfran y de paso ganarse el sustento, pero lidiar con las ovejas había resultado mucho más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista. Es que el no tenía madera para eso y esa estúpida oveja en particular disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible. Luego de quince frustrantes minutos logró cerrar el corral. Aún no había anochecido y tenía tiempo para dar un paseo por los alrededores del valle. Le hizo un gesto a Elifar que estaba sentado a la sombra del viejo roble y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el oeste. Por lo que había podido averiguar se hallaba en la pequeña isla de Lual, enfrente de Gont. Para ser sincero eso no le decía mucho, jamás había oído hablar de tal lugar pero no quería hacer demasiadas preguntas pues sería él quien debería dar respuestas a cuestiones que por el momento no tenía intenciones de revelar. Ellos eran buenas personas pero es que ni él mismo comprendía la situación que estaba viviendo.

Caminó cerca de veinte minutos antes de encontrarse en los límites del Bosque de las Sombras. Era una tarde soleada pero hacía frío. El atardecer estaba próximo. El cielo se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscuro y si se observaba el bosque se podían notar rayos anaranjados que contrastaban con el verde de los árboles. Ese lugar le permitía pensar con claridad y paradójicamente fue allí dónde comenzó todo. O mejor dicho dónde terminó. No podía encontrar una explicación satisfactoria e incluso a veces temía estar volviéndose loco, pero podía asegurar que el Bosque de las Sombras era la clave del misterio, o por lo menos una de las claves. El bosque ejercía en él una atracción casi sobrenatural pero no le brindaba respuestas. Nadie lo hacía. Resopló indignado consigo mismo. No tenía tiempo para esto. Necesitaba salir lo más pronto de allí y volver a casa. Ese era el lugar dónde tenía que estar, no luchando con ovejas testarudas ni cuidando la huerta. El tenía una batalla personal que no podía perder y sin embargo se había convertido en un granjero, y ni siquiera era bueno en eso.

Sin embargo, lo que más le aterraba era la pérdida de sus poderes. No podía realizar ni un simple _lumus_. Quizás era un poco apresurado hablar de pérdidas porque sabía, mejor dicho sentía que su magia seguía allí. Pero estaba pasando por una especie de bloqueo mágico que no le permitía canalizar sus poderes de forma correcta. El intuía y estaba casi seguro de no equivocarse que su pequeño 'paseo' por el Bosque de las Sombras no le había robado su poder mágico, pero en ese extraño lugar era imposible realizar cualquier tipo de hechizo por más sencillo que este fuera. Era como si todo lo que había aprendido durante los últimos seis años no funcionara aquí. Tenía que empezar de nuevo. Por las noches cuando todos dormían en la casa el se concentraba y trataba de canalizar su magia de diferentes formas. Hasta ahora no había avanzado mucho y esto era más frustrante que la oveja preferida del pequeño Tunir.

Se recostó contra el árbol. Cerró sus ojos y se aferró con fuerza a su varita. Se concentró en la oscuridad y trató de imaginar que su vida dependía de que pudiera conjurar luz. Sin hacer ningún movimiento y sin despegar los labios pensó _lumus_ y nada sucedió. Sumamente enfadado le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas al árbol que tenía enfrente. Solo consiguió un fuerte dolor en su pie derecho y con seguridad un lindo moretón. Estaba tan inmerso en su propia rabia que no había escuchado al hombre acercarse.

- No es bueno golpear a los árboles, joven amigo. Sólo conseguirás que tu enojo y frustración vuelvan con fuerza hacia ti. Ahora dime ¿Que te hizo este árbol para que lo trataras así?


	2. La Puerta del Destino

_La creación y la destrucción,  
el fin y el comienzo,  
¿quién podría distinguirlos con certeza?  
Lo que conocemos es la puerta que los separa,  
por la que entramos al marcharnos.  
Regresando sin cesar entre todos los seres,  
el anciano, el Portero, Segoy..._

_La canción de Ea_

_Ursula Le Guin, Tehanu_

Capitulo 2: La Puerta del Destino

_Estaba tan inmerso en su propia rabia que no había escuchado al hombre acercarse._

_- No es bueno golpear a los árboles, joven amigo. Sólo conseguirás que tu enojo y frustración vuelvan con fuerza hacia ti. Ahora dime ¿Que te hizo este árbol para que lo trataras así?_

-------------------------------------------------------

Elnar se dio vuelta bruscamente y levanto la varita en forma instintiva, a pesar de que sabía que no le serviría de mucho. Frente a el se hallaba un hombre envuelto en un capa gris que lo observaba con serenidad desde un claro del bosque. Se trataba de un hombre moreno, de tez cobriza y cabellos grises. Sus oscuros ojos negros parecían penetrar en alma de Elnar. No parecía sorprendido por su extraña reacción ni había dado muestras de recelo o temor. Solo en sus ojos se pudo observar una chispa de reconocimiento que se desvaneció enseguida. El desconocido estaba reclinado sobre un árbol y sostenía en una de sus manos una larga vara de madera.

-¿Quien eres?-tartamudeo el joven torpemente. Aun no dominaba la lengua y las palabras recientemente aprendidas se le agolparon en su mente. -¿Que haces aquí?

El desconocido no respondió inmediatamente. Se acerco caminando lentamente hacia Elnar y lo observó durante unos segundos. Luego se inclinó ante una frondosa planta que crecía en las márgenes del bosque y recogió tranquilamente unas pequeñas flores blancas que si Elnar no recordaba mal Malfran utilizaba para hacer un té que disminuía los dolores de su pierna.

-Sólo paseaba.-respondió con suavidad el extraño. -El tomillo blanco que crece aquí es el mejor de los alrededores, joven amigo. En esta época del año ya no se consigue en todos lados. Pero ya es tarde y la hospitalidad de la isla de Lual es bien conocida por todos. ¿Podré pasar la noche en la granja? Supongo que ahí vives ¿o estoy equivocado?

Elnar no respondió. Había algo en aquel hombre que lo inquietaba pero al mismo tiempo su mirada le transmitía tranquilidad, confianza. Algo que sólo había sentido con una persona... pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, su perdida aún era muy reciente. Se limitó a hacer un gesto ambiguo e inició el camino de regreso hacia la granja. El desconocido lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Elnar iba adelante pero no podía dejar de sentir la mirada del hombre en su espalda. No sentía miedo. Con los años había desarrollado un sexto sentido para reconocer el peligro y éste le decía que no había ninguno por el momento. Pero estaba intrigado. Este hombre debía ser un mago. La vara de madera que llevaba a modo de bastón, la larga capa gris que envolvía su cuerpo coincidían con la descripción que Elifar le había hecho de ellos. El marinero le había narrado que en su último viaje habían transportado a un mago desde Iffish hasta Havnor, si no recordaba mal. Elifar trabajaba en el _Colibrí_, un pequeño barco mercante que recorría el archipiélago, y siempre le narraba historias de viajes a sus hijos antes de acostarse. Elnar se había sorprendido al escuchar que los magos eran bien conocidos por todos. Las personas de este lugar no le temían a la magia, por lo menos no del modo que los _muggles _de su mundo lo hacían. No. Sentían respeto y admiración por ella y el temor que a veces expresaban sólo era el resultado de ese respeto. Pero había algo mas en este hombre que le inducía a pensar que era un mago: podía sentir la magia que fluía alrededor de el.

--------------------------------------------------

Elifar se había sorprendido mucho con la llegada del misterioso hombre junto con Elnar. Pero, como era costumbre en la región, le dio una cálida bienvenida. Sin embargo, los ojos de Malfran se habían abierto por el reconocimiento de aquel forastero pero lo disimulo enseguida y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena. Ella lo había visto una vez, en Diez Alisos, su aldea natal, cuando llego poco tiempo después del ataque de los kargos hacia ya mas de quince años. Lo recordaba perfectamente a pesar del tiempo transcurrido porque nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en esos días. Es que ese ataque la había marcado para siempre. Nunca, después de aquel fatídico día, había podido volver a caminar sola, sin la ayuda del bastón. Pero, a pesar de sus dolorosos recuerdos aun se acordaba del poderoso mago de Gont, Ogion el Silencioso, el que había domado al terremoto.

-¿Eres un mago verdad?-preguntó Tunir. El niño observaba al mago con una mezcla de fascinación y temor. A pesar de su corta edad Tunir era muy observador (cualidad que había heredado sin lugar a dudas de su madre) y dueño de una curiosidad insaciable. Sin esperar una respuesta salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanos que se hallaban en el cobertizo guardando algún tesoro que habían encontrado durante sus exploraciones cerca del acantilado.

Ogion se limitó a sonreír a modo de respuesta y se sentó en la silla que Elifar le había ofrecido. Media hora más tarde se hallaban todos sentados a la mesa disfrutando de la austera cena que Malfran había preparado. La comida se desarrolló con normalidad aunque ninguno de los comensales hablo mucho. Los niños le lanzaban miradas cargadas de curiosidad al igual que los adultos, aunque claro, estos últimos lo disimulaban más.

Elnar se hallaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Desde su llegada a Terramar todo le parecía irreal, como si se tratara de un sueño. Muchas veces se sentía atrapado en una vida que no era la suya. Le costaba conciliar el sueno y cuando lo hacía no lograba dormir tranquilo. A menudo caminaba por una tierra árida, habitada por hombres y mujeres que deambulaban a ciegas, atrapadas en su propia muerte. El corría, gritaba, pero no podía salir de allí. Y antes que la conciencia lo reclamara veía a un enorme dragón que lo llamaba...que le hablaba pero no podía reconocer sus palabras. Era como si le susurrara al oído palabras pertenecientes a un lenguaje desconocido pero sin embargo familiar...demasiado familiar. A pesar de que ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde su llegada no dejaba de tener esas extrañas pesadillas. Se despertaba sobresaltado tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, de poder distinguir que cosas eran reales y cuales no. En esos momentos se aferraba con su vida a su varita y se obligaba a pensar en sus amigos, en su vida pasada y en la misión que debía cumplir. Solo en esos escasos momentos la verdad lo golpeaba con fuerza. Debía descubrir que extraña fuerza lo había traído a estas tierras... y debía regresar. De una sola cosa estaba seguro: lo que hubiera sucedido estaba estrechamente relacionado con la destrucción del cuarto horocrux...

-¡Elnar¿Me escuchas? Hoy dormirás con nuestro invitado. ¿Podrías preparar el jergón para él?- Las palabras de Malfran lo habían devuelto de improviso al lugar donde estaba. La cabaña en donde vivían solo tenía un pequeño cuarto. En este dormía el matrimonio mientras que los niños ocupaban unas literas en la habitación principal (donde estaba también el modesto fogón y la mesa donde comían). Elnar no dormía con ellos sino que lo hacía en el cobertizo, sobre un jergón que habían acondicionado para él. El hechicero no parecía incomodo por la situación aunque Elifar se disculpaba por no poder ofrecerle ningún sitio mejor. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el lugar donde dormirían y nada, salvo el rugir del viento, se oyó durante esa noche. Por primera vez en muchos meses, Elnar el extraño joven venido de lejos, pudo dormir sin sueños.

-----------------------------------------

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue al misterioso mago Ogion sentado frente a el. Parecía concentrado en un punto por encima de su cabeza y apenas si despegaba los labios. Aparentemente estaba entonando una vieja melodía pero Elnar no llegaba a distinguir las palabras que se escapan de su boca como si tuvieran vida propia. Sin embargo, aquel extraño ritual (o lo que fuere que estaba realizando) no le infundía miedo ni desconfianza solo le transmitía una tenue sensación de tranquilidad, de paz. Incapaz de romper el hechizo del momento, permaneció recostado en el jergón simplemente observando al mago. ¿Quien era?' se preguntó. ¿Podría ayudarlo a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba? No lo sabía pero decidió que debería arriesgarse. Por más absurda que fuera su historia (a él mismo aún le costaba creerla) necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara, que lo entendiera y que le explicara ciertas cosas que no comprendía de este mundo. Necesitaba un guía.

-Tal vez, si tu lo deseas, puedo tratar de ayudarte-dijo Ogion.-Puedo sentir que algo te perturba, Elnar. En Terramar la magia fluye en todas partes, el poder puede reconocer al poder, y todo esta conectado formando un conjunto armonioso. Si algo sucede aquí, por ejemplo, puede tener repercusiones al otro lado del mar. Por eso siempre hay que respetar el equilibrio. Cada movimiento, cada hechizo que se realice depende de los demás hechizos. Hace unos meses algo sucedió, algo que no debería haber pasado.

Las palabras de Ogion lo desconcertaron por unos momentos. ¿Como podría saber que él no debería estar allí¿Que no pertenecía a este lugar? Elnar lo miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, luego bajo a mirada y murmuro:

-Yo no se que sucedió, ni como...se que pensarás que hablas con un loco, pero no puedo ofrecerte mas que eso, una historia a medias con grandes lagunas... Si es verdad que el poder reconoce al poder habrás notado que soy un mago...

Ogion no respondió. Se incorporo suavemente y con un gesto con su mano le indico al joven que lo siguiera. Caminaron en silencio a través de la granja. Los niños estaban jugando cerca del corral y Malfran se hallaban hilando sentada en la puerta de la casa. Atravesaron la pradera y llegaron a los límites del Bosque de las Sombras pero no ingresaron en él. Ogion caminaba sin prisas. De vez en cuando se detenía y observaba el cielo o a los pájaros que revoloteaban cerca de sus nidos. La granja se hallaba ubicada cerca de un acantilado, por lo que estaba rodeada por los árboles del bosque y por el mar. Una vez Malfran le había dicho que ese era el mejor lugar para vivir, pues allí se encontraban reunidos los elementos esenciales de la vida: la tierra y el mar, la vida y la muerte. Sólo en ese momento comprendió la verdad de las palabras de la mujer, las palabras de una persona simple que comprende el equilibrio de la naturaleza. Equilibrio que el había roto. Sus acciones, o la falta de ellas habían provocado una grieta en el orden natural de las cosas. Y no sabía como repararla.

-Hace unos años mi maestro me dijo que uno de los placeres de la vida de un mago era encontrar otro con el que pudiera hablar. Ogion el Silencioso, me llaman, y tienen razón, no suelo decir mucho, pero se escuchar.- El viejo hechicero sonrió. Luego adoptó una expresión seria y continuó.- No solo las palabras nos transmiten sabiduría. La tierra, el mar, el viento nos hablan continuamente. Hace solo unos meses la naturaleza de las cosas fue alterada, hubo signos inequívocos de que el equilibrio se rompió. Las cosas están cambiando, evolucionando, y ello debe ser así...pero no podemos jugar con poderes que están mas allá de nuestro entendimiento Elnar, el conocimiento de las consecuencias de nuestras acciones es indispensable...

Elnar solo asintió. No comprendía a donde quería llegar el mago pero estaba empezando a impacientarse. No iba a tolerar sermones en cuanto a su comportamiento. Había actuado lo más rápida y eficientemente que podía. El solo había tenido una cosa en mente, debía destruir el alma de su enemigo para ponerle definitivamente fin a su vida, no podía fallar. Habían demasiadas vidas en juego.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero a veces no hay muchas opciones.-le contesto Elnar. A pesar de que su tono era suave se dejaba traslucir la ira acumulada durante meses, la impotencia.-¡Pero eso ya no tiene importancia! No importa porque no puedo conjurar ni un simple hechizo...creo que ya no soy un mago

Las ultimas palabras solo fueron un susurro, toda la angustia y frustración de los últimos tiempos se habían apoderado de el. Había vivido casi como un autómata, solo trabajaba, comía y dormía. A veces jugaba con los niños pero sólo lo hacia para recordar que aun era capaz de sentir, de sonreír. Paradójicamente luego se encontraba peor, viviendo una vida prestada, que no era la suya. Necesitaba volver a hacer magia, recuperar el control de su vida...Ogion hablo:

-Eres un mago...la magia fluye a través de ti. Forma parte de tu esencia. Pero la magia, esta unida a la tierra, al aire, al mar. Somos una con ella. La magia de aquí, de Gont, no es la misma que en Selidor o en Toly Lejana. Debemos comprender la esencia de las cosas, para aprehenderlas, conocer su nombre y después transformarlas...Es necesario que entiendas que debes aprender, o reaprender a utilizar tu poder. Es un largo camino.

-De donde vengo es diferente... en realidad todo es diferente. -balbuceó el joven. Luego, levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre con determinación.- No me llamo Elnar, no pertenezco a este lugar, a Terramar. La vida de mis amigos, de la gente que conozco está en peligro. Estamos en guerra y yo estoy aquí convertido en una especie de pastor. No necesito consejos entúpidos ni palabras vacías! No me interesa la esencia de las cosas... sólo quiero recuperar mi vida!

A medida que iba diciendo estas cosas la rabia se iba apoderando de el y terminó gritando las ultimas palabras. ¡No podía seguir allí! Ese hombre no podía ayudarle... Ya había perdido demasiados meses y no tenía tiempo para discusiones teóricas acerca de la magia. Necesita respuestas y ahora. En realidad ni siquiera tenía la certeza que estuviera hablando con un mago, sus sentidos podrían estar engañándole, podría ser todo una ilusión...

-Para obtener respuestas necesitas formular preguntas. Es una regla básica para la comunicación. -Ogion pronunció sus palabras con una pizca de humor en su voz. No parecía enojado por los gritos del joven ni impresionado por el significado de lo que había dicho. Se dio vuelta y observó los viejos árboles que se hallaban varios metros por delante de ellos.- El Bosque de las Sombras es un lugar extraño. Muchas leyendas hablan de él. Cuando Segoy creo las islas del mar surgió Terramar, surgió la vida tal y como la conocemos. Los Antiguos Poderes de la Tierra se manifiestan en algunos lugares de Archipiélago. Uno de ellos es el bosque que tenemos delante. Sin embargo, los poderes que habitan aquí son diferentes a los que puedes encontrar en cualquier otro lugar de Terramar, como Roke o Atuan. Nadie ha podido descifrarlos. Muchos magos, hechiceros y brujas han venido hasta aquí buscando respuestas, poder o sabiduría. Pero ninguno ha hallado lo que estaba buscando. Muchos de ellos (grandes entre los grandes, para bien o para mal) han desaparecido y el lugar ha caído, poco a poco, en el olvido.

Elnar lo escuchaba atentamente. Las palabras de Ogion habían logrado despertar su interés lo suficiente como para olvidar la autocompasión. El Bosque de las Sombras. Una incógnita a develar. Ogion continuó.

- Solo entre los habitantes de esta isla y algunos sabios y eruditos de por aquí y de por allá, el Bosque sigue despertando el interés, ya sea por temor o sed de conocimiento. Se dice, según cuentan algunas gestas, que dentro del bosque se puede encontrar la Puerta del Destino.-Ogion se interrumpió de pronto y miro fijamente a el muchacho que tenía enfrente. Los ojos verdes del joven no se apartaron del viejo mago y se pudo leer en ellos una mezcla de curiosidad y comprensión. Continuo.- Nadie sabe con certeza a lo que se refiere el termino, muchos libros se perdieron durante la Época Oscura y con ellos el conocimiento que poseían. Pero hay quienes aún creen que la Puerta del Destino existe...

-Y...esa puerta... que significa...quiero decir... ¿que poderes encierra? - Las palabras se le atascaban en su cerebro. Hablaba mitad ingles, mitad hárdico, pero a medida que continuaba su voz sonaba mas firme y hablaba con mas claridad.- Si los poderes de la Naturaleza se manifiestan en este lugar, en el Bosque de las Sombras...Si su magia esta unida a la esencia misma de la isla...si hasta los _muggles_, lo no mágicos, pueden percibir ese poder, eso quiere decir que en verdad existe, que esta allí. Un poder tan grande no pasa inadvertido por mas oculto que se mantenga...

-Si, allí está, abierto para mentes predispuestas pero...-Ogion se detuvo, parecía concentrado en algo, como tratando de decidir si debía continuar o no. Alzo su mano e hizo un movimiento circular con ella mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que Elnar no llegó a comprender. Durante un momento no ocurrió nada pero lentamente una luz tenue comenzó a brillar alrededor del joven y, parte por parte, una forma comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos. Al principio sólo se podían observar sombras bailando alrededor de la luz que emanaba del cayado del hechicero pero poco a poco se iban trasformando en algo más definido...algo que Elnar reconoció de inmediato. Podían distinguirse dos árboles antiguos, uno enfrente del otro, cuyas ramas se enredaban en lo alto describiendo un arco. No estaba perfectamente definido pero se trataba, sin lugar a dudas, de la Puerta del Destino, la que estaba en el corazón del Bosque de las Sombras. En la parte superior, donde las ramas más altas de los árboles se unían hasta convertirse en uno solo se podían distinguir dos figuras... un fénix y un dragón unidos...No luchando entre ellos sino juntos, uno al lado del otro...apenas si se movían como acariciados por el viento...

- Yo... -comenzó a decir inseguro el joven.- Yo atravesé esa puerta... Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo del otro lado... del otro mundo...


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

_Hay algunas cosas que uno no puede compartir sin terminar unido, y derrumbar a un mounstro de tres metros y medio era una de ellas._

_J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_

Capítulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo

_- Yo... -comenzó a decir inseguro el joven.- Yo atravesé esa puerta...Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo del otro lado... del otro mundo..._

---------------------------------

-Harry! Mierda Hermione...estaba aquí hace dos segundos.-La voz de Ron fue apenas un susurro. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar más fuerte. Estaban en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts, se habían adentrado tanto en él. Hacía más de dos días que estaban allí, pérdidos y asustados. El bosque parecía no tener fin o ellos sólo habían dado vueltas en círculos. No lo sabían. En su loca carrera habían atravesado el territorio de los centauros, incluso más allá de los límites de la colonia de las acromántulas. Los restos de prudencia y de sentido común que aún quedaban en ellos los habían dejado dentro de lo muros del castillo. Pero no tenían opción. No iban a permitir que Harry enfrentara sólo a ese reto porque aún no estaba preparado. No tenía el conocimiento ni el poder necesario para hacerlo, pero les había sido imposible disuadirlo. Y teniendo en cuenta que sólo ellos conocían la verdad lo siguieron incluso hasta el corazón mismo del infierno. Estaban física y emocionalmente agotados. No habían comido nada desde el día anterior y ni siquiera se habín detenido para dormir un par de horas.

El rebelde cabello de la chica casi se confundía con con el follaje a causa de la infinidad de hojas y ramas que se habían adherido a él. En una de sus mejillas se podía observar un profundo moretón causado por una mala caída y tenía el brazo vendado burdamente con un trozo de tela perteneciente a su túnica. Pero en ese momento toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia el lugar donde hasta hace sólo unos momentos se hallaba su amigo.. Harry...

-No está aquí, Ron. Se fue...

----------------------------

Harry estaba congelado. ¿Cuándo había perdido los restos de cordura que aún quedaban en él? ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer? Una y otra vez, mientras atravesaba el arroyo, completamente desnudo (por Merlín, faltaba poco para que nevara) se preguntaba si todo aquello tendría algún sentido. Ogion le había dicho que necesitaba que le dieran su nombre verdadero...Los fundamentos de la magia en Terramar eran relativamente sencillos aunque terriblemente complejos al mismo tiempo. Harry no lo entendía muy bien. Su Maestro (porque Ogion lo había tomado como su aprendiz) le había explicado que el don para la magia adquiere su poder principalmente a través de la Lengua Verdadera, el Lenguaje de la Creación. _Los grandes hechizos son urdidos completamente en el Habla Antigua, y son comprendidos al tiempo que se los pronuncia. La enseñanza de éste es el corazón de la enseñanza de la magia. _

Cuando uno conoce la esencia de las cosas de la naturaleza puede conocer su nombre y, por lo tanto, tener poder sobre ellas. Porque en este Lenguaje el nombre de la cosa es la cosa misma, y le otorga a quien lo conoce poder sobre ella. Los seres humanos, como parte integral del mundo, también lo tienen. El nombre de un mago es una cosa que se ha de tener en cuenta, es uno de los elementos más preciados, el que atesora tanto como a su vida y lo mantiene en secreto a lo largo de la misma. _Puesto que el nombre de la persona es la persona, en el sentido más literal y absoluto, cualquiera que lo conozca tiene un poder real, el poder de la vida y de la muerte, sobre la persona. _En circunstancias normales, éste le es otorgado a comienzos de la adolescencia. Pero Ogion decidió que no era demasiado tarde para Harry... y allí estaban...

-Trima.-murmuró Ogion.

------------------------

Partieron de la granja al amanecer. La noche anterior Harry había hablado con Malfran comunicándole que se marchaba, que no podía permanecer más en la granja puesto que debía seguir su camino. La mujer no parecía sorprendida aunque en sus ojos se pudo observar un atisbo de tristeza. Se había encariñado con el extraño joven pero siempre supo que no se quedaría mucho tiempo. No dijo nada. Se limitó a esperarlo la mañana siguiente con las provisiones necesarias para el viaje. El resto de la familia se había desilucionado un poco (sobre todo Tunir que había adquirido el hábito de obvservar a Harry pelear con las ovejas pues lo encontraba muy divertido) pero le desearon buena suerte. Debía marcharse con él. A pesar de ser un gran mago y conocer muchos de los misterios de Terramar, Ogion no sabía como hacerlo regresar. Por lo que decidieron que, antes que nada, Harry debía aprender.

Caminaron durante siete días. La isla de Lual no era grande, ni siquiera se encontraba en la mayoría de los mapas, pero Ogion parecía no tener prisas. Recorría lentamente cada lugar y se detenía a menudo para explicarle a Harry la geografía, la sociedad y la historia de Terramar. Le contó acerca de como Segoy levantó las islas del mar y nombró cada una de las cosas. Le cantó, con su voz ronca, la Canción de Ea, la Gesta de Morred y Elfarran y la de Erreth-Akbé, lo introdujo en el nuevo y fascinante mundo de los dragones. En este punto se había detenido más ya que Harry no cesaba de hacerle toda clase de preguntas. ¿Dragones que hablan? El joven no lo podía creer. Ellos despertaban en él una mezcla de asombro y fascinación hasta el punto que terminó narrándole a su maestro su experiencia con el Colacuerno Húngaro y con Norberto. Si Hagrid estuviera aquí...pensó con nostalgia...

_-Canciones e historias indican que los dragones existieron antes que cualquier otra criatura viviente_.-dijo Ogion.-Ellos hablan con el Lenguaje de la creación...pero, si alguna vez te cruzas con ellos, debes tener cuidado. Son seres irritables y arrogantes por naturaleza, y a veces más sabios que los propios magos...No debes subestimarlos...no se comportarán como los de tu mundo...

-Maestro... yo no subestimaría a un dragón, aunque este fuera sordo, ciego y mudo.-contestó Harry rápidamente. Aún recordaba al feroz animal que había tenido que burlar hacía ya tres años y el pequeño Norberto siempre ocuparía un lugar "especial" en su memoria.

Ogion también le enseñaba la magia de Terramar y Harry aprendía con rapidez. Habían comenzado con pequeños trucos de ilusión y con algunos sortilegios simples, pero el joven los dominaba con facilidad. A medida que el viejo mago le enseñaba las palabras de la creación y le mostraba como llamar a los animales o realizar sortilegios de atadura y búsqueda, Harry observaba con deleite como era capaz de sentir de nuevo su magia fluyendo por su cuerpo con naturalidad.

Una noche, luego que Ogion se durmiera en el pequeño campemento rusticamente acondicionado para ellos, el joven se alejó unos pasos y contempló tranquilamente el cielo... Las enseñanzas de su maestro habían contribuido para que recuperara la confianza perdida. Incluso le había contado acerca de su mundo, de Howgarts, de sus amigos y si, tambien le había hablado sobre Voldemort. Pero no le había dicho todo. Confiaba en él pero no podía decirle toda la verdad...aún no. Había cosas de las cuales no podía hablar, eran demasiado dolorosas y el miedo estaba latente en cada fibra de su ser. Pero esa noche su espíritu estaba totalmente renovado. Tomo su varita y respiró hondo... debía intentarlo. Con el nuevo conocimiento adquirido y sus seis años de educación mágica no podía fallar.

_Lumus_.-murmuró y nada sucedió. Maldiciendo en silencio se recostó contra una roca. Habían bordeado un tramo de la isla. Mañana irían hacia el muelle (porque no se trataba de un puerto) y partirían hacia Gont, hacia Re Albi, la ciuadad en donde Ogion vivía. Harry no entendía que podía estar fallando. Luego recordó. Debía concentrarse no solamente en la luz, sino también en la oscuridad, debía contemplar el todo, no sólo el resultado esperado... luz y oscuridad, dos caras de la misma moneda...Había decido empezar con ese hechizo pues no implicaba trabajar con la naturaleza, cosa que sería mucho más complicado de realizar. Se concentró y murmuró otra vez: _Lumus_. Una tenue luz brotó durante unos breves segundos de su varita antes de desvanecerse por completo. Harry sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Este era un buen comienzo. Esperaba que con el tiempo podría llegar a dominar las dos formas de magia: la de Terramar y la suya. Después de todo, incluso Ogion lo había dicho, la magia, _su _magia formaba parte de su esencia.

----------------------------------

Llegaron al Puerto de Gont al mediodía. El sol brillaba en el cielo pero hacía mucho frío. Harry iba al lado de su maestro y se escondía dentro de su capa tratando de alejar el helado viento marino. En sólo dos días llegaron a Re Albi. Fue un trayecto tranquilo, sin sobresaltos, en donde Harry pudo contemplar la belleza salvaje de la montaña, de los bosques. No le había comentado a Ogion acerca de sus intentos de "magia con varita" pues no sabía como se lo tomaría el viejo mago. Intuía que éste esperaba terminar su instrucción antes de bucear en las habilidades de Harry con la misma, pero él no podía esperar. Siempre que estaba a solas practicaba, aunque aún no había avanzado demasiado. También ponía todo su empeño sus clases con Ogion y absorbía toda clase de conocimiento que éste le brindaba.

Llegaron a la casa del mago a media tarde del segundo día. La cabaña en la cual vivía era modesta, tenía una sola habitación en donde se podía ver una mesa, una cama y un jergón al lado de la ventana. Ogion criaba cabras pero también tenía gallinas y algunos árboles frutales. Genial, pensó Harry, ¡otra granja más! Pero el lugar, a pesar de ser muy humilde, también era acogedor. El mago no había hablado mucho desde que llegaron a Gont (menos de lo habitual) y parecía levemente preocupado por algo. No le comentó nada al joven pero éste igual lo notaba. Luego de un frugal almuerzo se marchó y dejo al chico sólo en la casa, no sin antes pedirle que recogiera los huevos que habían puesto las gallinas. Harry durmió en el jergón unas horas, estaba agotado. Se notaba que el mago estaba acostumbrado a las largas caminatas pero él nunca en su vida había recorrido tanta distancia a pie. A pesar de usar unas viejas botas de cuero de Elifar, sus pies estaban lastimados y, muy, pero muy doloridos. Se despertó antes del atardecer compltamente renovado. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia a el corral. A Ogion no le haría mucha gracia si no cumplía con la tarea que le había sido encargada. Suspiró resignado deseando que ninguna gallina tuviera el carácter obstinado de la oveja de Tunir. Tan concentrado estaba que se le paralizó el corazón al oir la voz detrás de él.

- ¿Que haces aquí? No vas a llevarte niguna gallina si eso es lo que quieres...

En la puerta del rústico corral se hallaba una joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises que lo miraban con ira. Su piel era clara, mucho más clara que la de los habitantes de la isla, y a pesar de ser delgada y no muy alta su presencia era fuerte. Tendría más o menos su edad y hablaba con un acento que no reconocía, aunque sin lugar a dudas mejor que el suyo. Era de esa clase de personas que imponía sólo con la mirada y que estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Se acercó a él sin miedo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Harry se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa del momento.

-Creo que está claro ¿no? .-respondió con rudeza. No le gustaba el tono de aquella muchacha y él ya no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.-Vine a buscar huevos. Aunque yo podría preguntarte lo mismo...¿que demonios haces aquí?

La muchacha no retrocedió aunque sus ojos brillaron en forma extraña cuando el pronunció las últimas palabras. No parecía asustada pero Harry pudo percibir cierto movimiento nervioso en sus manos. Una voz ronca los interrumpió:

-Ah! Tenar, te estaba buscando... veo que ya conociste mi nuevo aprendiz...

-------------------------------------------

Al principio Harry y Tenar no se llevaron muy bien. Si bien no hubo enfrentamientos directos ambos muchachos se evitaban el mayor tiempo posible. Esto era una tarea díficil dada las proporciones del lugar en donde vivían, sin embargo nunca pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Ogion no le había comentado nada acerca del origen de la muchacha y Harry no había preguntado pero aún así debía reconocer que estaba intrigado. Aquella muchacha no asistía a las eneseñanzas de magia que el mago impartía a Harry por las mañanas. En esos momentos ella se alejaba, se perdía en los alrededores caminando, recogiendo hierbas y, porbablemente, pensando. Trabajaban juntos cuidando las cabras y acondicionando el jardín pero rara vez hablaban más de lo estrictamente necesario. Por la noche, luego de la cena, Ogion les relataba historias, viejas leyendas y anécdotas de su juventud. En esos momentos su rostro se transfiguraba y se podía observar él un deleite inusitado. Pasaban horas, cerca del fuego, escuchando...sólo escuchando...

Pero Tenar estaba asustada. No confiaba en los extraños y mucho menos en los hombres, por lo que no se acercaba a Elnar (habían decidido que lo seguirían nombrando así pues Harry llamaría la atención). Gavilán la había traído hacia allí, junto a Ogion, y se había marchado. Estaba enfadada...¿Cómo había podido hacerle esto? Si bien no extrañaba su vida en las Tumbas (o por lo menos no tanto como había imaginado que lo haría) le era imposible acostumbrarse a este extraño lugar. Ella había vivido desde muy chica rodeada de mujeres y estaba acostumbrada ser tratada, si bien con dureza, también con respeto, admiración y quizás, con cierto temor. Ella era la sacerdotisa única, la siempre renacida, Ahra. Y, a pesar que ya no creía en ello, ahora se sentía vacía, hueca. No sabía que iba a hacer con su vida. En esos momentos odiaba a Gavilán. Nunca había podido eligir, su vida fue marcada desde mucho antes de que ella naciera, y condenada a convertirse en la representante de los vestigios que aún quedaban de una religión en la que cada vez menos gente creía. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, podía decidir que hacer...y eso le aterraba...

Esa mañana Tenar había salido temprano. No le apetecía quedarse en la cabaña a pesar de la tormenta que, desde hace días, amenazaba con azotar la isla. Caminó sin rumbo hasta el acantilado. Nunca había visto el mar antes de su huída de las Tumbas. El viento que soplaba con fuerza la obligada a inclinarse y sujetarse con algunas rocas. Pero se sentía libre. La lluvia golpeando su rostro y el viento despeinando sus cabellos le daban fuerzas. Gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego se rió, una risa suave, gentil, dulce. Y, por primera vez en meses, comprendió. Ella, Tenar de Atuan, era libre...

-----------------------------------------------

Harry estaba preocupado. Ogion los había dejado solos un par de días porque tenía cosas que hacer. No había dicho más, nunca lo hacía. Pero Tenar se había marchado hacía más de cuatro horas y afuera se había desatado un fuerte tempestad. Maldiciendo internamente su suerte cruzó la puerta de la cabaña y se fue con paso decidido hacia la pradera. Tenar solía pasear por ahí. Pero no la encontró. Probablemente la tormenta la sorprendió de golpe, pensaba Harry, y se refugió en alguna casa vecina. Pero estaba preocupado...sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Decidió poner a prueba alguna de las nuevas habilidades aprendidas y recitó con cautela un sortilegio de búsqueda. Al principio no pudo sentir nada, pero instantes después una imagen lo golpeó con fuerza... Tenar... Corrió tanto como el viento se lo permitió, había ido a buscarla al lugar opuesto... Se hallaba muy lejos del acantilado...Cuando llegó a él lo que vio le quitó la respiración... Ella estaba allí, colgando de un extremo de la saliente, aparentemente se había acercado demasiado a las rocas y, resbaló. Apenás se sostenía con la manos y trataba en vano de trepar, pero las rocas estaban muy resbaladizas a causa del agua. Inmediatamente lo supo...nunca llegaría a tiempo para subirla, sin contar que si se acercaba tanto al borde corría riesgo de terminar él también en el mar...

-_Wingardium Leviosa! _.-El hechizo se le escapó de los labios antes de que se diera cuenta. Con un movimiento familiar de varita logró que la chica se elevara y la depositó, lo más suave que pudo sobre el suelo. Luego, las fuerzas lo abandonaron, y cayó rendido sobre el barro y las rocas. Ambos estaban allí, tendidos en el suelo, a unos metros de distancia, temblando de frío y de miedo. Paradójicamente, la primera en recuperarse fue Tenar. Temblando de pies a cabeza, se incoporó como pudo y se acercó hacia Harry. Mustió un leve 'gracias', lo ayudó a incorporarse y juntos caminaron buscando un refugio.

Se cobijaron en una cueva y Tenar prendió un leve fuego (ya que por suerte había algunas ramas secas dentro del lugar). Se acomodó cerca del joven y lo miró profundamnte. Harry no podía hablar, se encontraba aturdido y absolutamente fatigado. Al realizar el hechizo no había pensado, sólo lo hizo, como cuando una persona tararea una melodía aprendida durante la infancia. Fue algo institivo, natural. Pero, luego de haberlo realizado comprendió...la magia atravesó su cuerpo como nuanca antes lo había hecho. Fue perfectamente capaz de identificar cada partícula mágica moviéndose a través de su ser... las palabras de Ogion, y curiosamente las de Dumbledore cobraron sentido... todo encajaba...

Levantó la mirada lentamente hasta enfrentarla con la de la chica. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No eran necesarias las palabras, el agradecimiento se podía leer en los ojos de los dos muchachos. La primera le debía la vida y un acto así no explica con palabras. El joven, sin embargo, sabía que sin ella, él no habría podido lograrlo. No habría podido comprender el lazo que unía a sus mundos...

-------------------------------------------

N/A: Todo lo que aparezca en cursiva y luego de fue extraído de Cuentos de Terramar


	4. El Valle de Godric

_Allí- había dicho Ged- se encuentran nuestra magia y _

_los Antiguos Poderes de la Tierra, y son uno._

_Ursula K. Le Guin. En el otro viento_

El Valle de Godric

_El joven, sin embargo, sabía que sin ella, él no habría podido lograrlo. No habría podido comprender el lazo que unía a sus mundos..._

------------------------------------------

Esa mañana Harry se había levantado temprano. Estaba un poco atontado y le dolía levemente la cicatriz. No había vuelto a tener visiones desde aquella fatídica tarde en la que vio a su padrino torturado pero desde la muerte de Dumbledore la cicatriz ocacionalmente lo molestaba. Harry suponía que ahora Voldemort no tenía tanto cuidado en alejarse de su mente pues sabía que estaba solo, desprotegido. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que por el momento no había tratado de entrar en su mente, aunque era claro que las barreras que lo separaban de él se habían debilitado.

El sol se colaba tímidamente por la ventana e inundaba, poco a poco, la gran habitación. Harry estaba sentado en un viejo sillón leyendo un gran libro de tapas oscuras, con un emblema en dorado en el centro de las mismas. El libro debia ser muy antiguo a juzgar por el color amarillento de sus hojas y había muchas partes que no comprendía. Estaba escrito en inglés antiguo, pero muchos pasajes se encontraban en latin y otros idiomas que Harry no llegaba a identificar. Nunca había sido muy aficionado a la lectura (para eso estaba Hermione) pero sabía que necesitaba aprender mucho más para poder derrotar a Voldemort. Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses le habían enseñado que el desconocimiento y la ignorancia eran las mejores armas de su enemigo.

Había pasado el mes de julio en casa de sus tíos, estudiando como nunca lo había hecho antes. Como no disponía de la información necesaria, se concentró en sus libros del colegio. Estos no le daban ninguna pista de como destruir horcruxes, ni de cual era el actual paradero de las pertenencias de los fundadores, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de dominar todo lo que había aprendido durante los últimos años. No se sentía más tranquilo pero por lo menos aprovechó la estadía en Privet Drive. Sus tíos se comportaron como siempre, aunque no lo mataron de hambre ni escondieron sus cosas, se mostraron distantes y evitaron cualquier contacto con el joven. El momento de la despedida fue extraño. Ninguno tenía mucho que decir, los años de convivencia valían más que cualquier palabra.

Luego se dirigió a La Madriguera en dónde permaneció sólo dos gloriosos días. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. La casa era un absoluto caos. Con los preparativos para la boda, la señora Weasley se pasaba corriendo de un lado para otro gritando a cualquiera que se cruzase por su camino. Los gemelos no ayudaban mucho pues estaban decididos a probar nuevos trucos con las habitantes de la casa y Fleur parecía tener un imán para ellos. A veces aparecía con el cabello de diferentes colores o su nariz desarrollaba unas berrugas del tamaño de pequeñas manzanas. Todos estaban al borde de la histeria. Pero finalmente el día de la ceremonia llegó. La fiesta se desarrolló en el jardín de la casa un soleado día de agosto. Fue una boda sencilla, sin lujos y con pocos invitados pero muy emotiva.

Por la noche Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione y le dijo que se marcharía por la mañana y que lo haría solo. Por primera en su vida partiría hacia lo desconocido sin la compañía de sus amigos. Ellos, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Harry, no pusieron ninguna objeción y se limitaron a pedirle que se ciudara y que escribiera. Estaban visiblemente conmocionados pero seguramente ya habían discutido esta posibilidad y habían decidido dejarlo marchar. Los ojos de Ron brillaron de una forma extraña cuando se despidieron y Hermione lo abrazó muy fuerte pero no derramó ninguna lágrima. De esta forma Harry abandonó al amanecer La Madriguera, sin despedirse de nadie y dejo atrás su infancia y su adolescencia. Ahora estaba solo .

----------------------------------------

Llegó al Valle de Godric cerca de las siete de la mañana. Estaban en verano pero las mañanas siempre resultaban frías. Se enfunfó en una vieja cazadora de cuero que Remus le había regalado por su cumpleaños e inició el camino. No tuvo muchas dificultadas en encontrar la casa de sus padres, su casa...

Pasó las dos primera semanas conociendo el lugar. La casa estaba en ruinas pero en el salón principal las paredes aún estaban intactas y lo resguardaban de ojos curiosos. Allí estableció su 'cuartel general' y pasaba mucho tiempo en una viejo sillón examinando las pertenencias de sus padres. Al parecer alguien (y Harry suponía quien) se había encargado de proteger a la casa mágicamente para que nadie que no fuera su legítimo dueño ingresara en ella sin permiso. Descubrió montones de albumes de fotos de sus padres (principalmente del colegio y de él mismo de bebé). Pero también halló una gran biblioteca. Parecía que sus padres tenían una gran variedad de libros, desde novelas muggles hasta libros avanzados de encantamientos y transformaciones. Sorprendentemente encontró muchos sobre historia de la magia (que al parecer habían pertenecido a Lily) y finalmente un gran libro que le llamó la atención. Se trataba de la biografía de Godric Gryffindor escrita por él mismo...

Estaba muy concentrado en la lectura pero escuchó claramente las voces que provenían de afuera. Rápidamente tomó su varita y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta. Los intrusos no estaban siendo muy discretos, en realidad estaban discutiendo... ¿Discutiendo?

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¿Que diablos hacen aquí?- preguntó sorprendido Harry. Ron lo miró y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Hermione sin embargo solo resopló.

- Dime Harry ¿Realmente creíste que te dejaríamos solo?- La chica aún estaba enojada y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. En sus manos tenía una vieja escoba que parecía que sólo servía para barrer (Ron y él no habían dado su examen de aparición aún) -Claro, que hubieramos llegado antes de no ser por Ron. Se empeñó en ir hacia el oeste cuando estaba muy claro que, según la Guía de Turismo del Mundo Mágico, el Valle de Godric está al este de...

-Ya Hermione, tenías razón ¿satisfecha?- el pelirrojo se volteó hacia Harry ignorando por completo a la ofuscada muchacha.- Y dime ¿tendrás algo para desayunar, compañero? Me muero de hambre...

-----------------------------------------------

Ron y Hermione se quedaron con él el resto del verano. No pudo convencerlos de lo contrario y, para ser sincero, le agradaba que estuvieran allí. Lo ayudaron mucho, como siempre. Practicaron hechizos de defensa, de ataque y lo acompñaron en su búsqueda de los horcruxes. Harry tenía una idea clara de hacia dónde ir. Les mostró el Libro de Godric (Hermione casi se puso a llorar cuando lo vio) y les dijo que creía saber dónde estaba una de las posesiones de Rowena Ravenclaw. No estaba seguro de que Voldemort la hubiera usado para almacenar un trozo de su alma pero era la única pista que tenía. Sin embargo, creía estar en lo correcto, pues coincidía con el perfil de Ryddle.

Rowena Ravenclaw había sido una mujer excepcional. Había crecido libre, como una flor salvaje, bajo el cuidado de su madre, en una pequeña cañada cerca de la mítica Camelot. Conoció a Godric Gryffindor a los dieciseis años y a los diecinueve ya estaban casados. Godric fue el discípulo de Merlín durante toda su vida y compartió con Rowena su conocimiento. Ella, por su parte, le enseñó todo lo que sabía, todo aquello que se madre le había transmitido antes de morir de peste cuando ella cumplió los quince. El antiguo saber de los druidas. Juntos, se alejaron de la aldea y se establecieron en un pequeño pueblo en el corazón de la isla. La historia a partir de allí es bien conocida por todos. Junto con Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin fundaron Hogwarth y dedicaron su vida a la enseñanza.

Pero Rowena tenía un extraño poder, un poder que la separaba de las demás brujas...ella estaba directamente conectada con la naturaleza. Tenía la capacidad de comunicarse con los animales y pasaba mucho tiempo en el Bosque Prohibido. En el Libro de Godric, no se explicaba con muchos detalles este poder, pero describía con mucha precisión un objeto del cual Rowena nunca se separaba. Se trataba de un amuleto que siempre colgaba de su cuello. Era una antigua piedra, sin brillo ni color, que estaba engarzada en una fina cadena de plata.

"_Me permite recordar que aún respiro, Godric, que soy sólo un ser mortal en la infinidad del mundo. Debes entender. La fuerza de la naturaleza es terrible, cada pieza de este universo está interconectada con otra, y cada movimiento que se realice me llega con fuerza. ¿Cómo conservar la cordura sin perderme en la inmensidad de la eternidad? Tengo el poder de ver más allá, de sentir más allá... Pero decidí hace muchos años vivir mi vida y no fundirme con la naturaleza, no compartir el vuelo con el viento, ni extenderme por el mundo junto con los cauces de los ríos ¿Entiendes? Esta piedra pertenece al reinado de las sombras, al reinado de los muertos... y me ata con mi vida mortal, es como un ancla que no permite que los poderes de la naturaleza se apoderen de mi cuerpo_"

Gryffindor había plasmado en el papel muchas conversaciones que había tenido con su esposa. Los chicos habían estudiado el libro durante las últimas semanas. Esa tarde estaban discutiendo algunas cosas. La noche había llegado suavemente mientras Hermione releía en voz alta ciertos pasajes del libro.

- ¡¡Increible! No sabía que eso era posible... pero no entiendo ¿que clase de poder tenía Rowena?-preguntó Ron.- Es decir se comunicaba con los animales y todo eso... pero ¿Qué clase de poder le permite a una persona fundirse con el viento?

- No lo sé... han habido pocos casos documentados de seres que poseían ese tipo de poder y generalmente terminaban dejando su cuerpo mortal para compartir la eternidad junto a la naturaleza... -contestó Hermione pensativa.- Se dice que son espíritus antiguos que vivieron en cuerpos mortales...pero nunca nadie ha sabido con certeza de que se trata... por lo menos que yo sepa

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿No se dan cuenta? Esa piedra o lo que sea debe ser el cuarto horcrux.-exclamó Harry de improviso. Por muy fascinante que fuera la historia él debía concentrarse en su tarea.- Por lo que dice el libro, Rowena había construído una especie de refugio en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido y allí debe estar el horcrux...

- Harry, piensa, aunque lo que digas sea correcto...- dijo Hermione con cautela, últimamente el muchacho estaba muy irascible.-No sabemos si Voldemort lo utilizó como un horcrux... y si así fuera... no tenemos idea si fue en el bosque en dónde lo escondió...

- Está en el bosque -constestó Harry- Seguro que está allí. Estuve pensando y dado que Hogwarths reabrirá sus puertas el primero de setiembre creo que debemos volver e ir al Bosque Prohibido...

-------------------------------------

Las vacaciones habían acabado y pronto se encontraron en King Cross con todas sus cosas. La señora Weasley los había recibido nuevamente en su casa a pesar de que estaba muy enfadada con ellos. Les reprochó duramente por haberse ido en estos tiempos tan peligrosos pero estaba demasiado contenta de verlos bien que, al final, no fueron días tan malos. Harry y Ron pasaron finalmente el examen de aparición y se prepararon para volver a Hogwarths.

Fue un viaje tranquilo principalmente por la poca cantidad de estudiantes que volvieron este año. Muchos padres no habían mandado a sus hijos al colegio por temor de lo que pudiera pasarles. Durante el trayecto se encontraron con Luna, Neville y Dean. Ginny no compartió con ellos el vagón, es más, ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra porque estaba muy enojada por haberla dejado atrás. Harry sintió como si le hubieran hechado un balde de agua helada pero no dijo nada...era mejor así...

El castillo estaba como siempre a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos. McGonogall los recibió en el vestíbulo y le hizo señas de que se apuraran. Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían. La ceremonia de selección fue una de las más tristes que recordaría, no era lo mismo sin Dumbledore. La nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era una mujer alta, de cabellos y ojos negros, que tendría cerca de unos cuarenta años. Se llamaba Luana McLuggen y no dijo nada durante su breve presentación. Slughorn estaba a su lado y le hablaba animadamente sin percatarse, al parecer, de la mirada de indiferencia que ésta le dirigía.

Harry estaba muy nervioso. Esa misma noche planeaba ir al bosque a buscar el cuarto horcrux. Ron y Hermione lo acompañarían. Él habia protestado, por supuesto, pero ellos no se habían dejado convencer tan fácilmente. Lo tenían todo planeado...

Se quedaron en la Sala Común hasta que el último estudiante se hubo retirado a dormir. Se escondieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad (que este año definitivamente no los cubría a los tres) y salieron lo más sigilosamente posible del castillo. No tuvieron nigún problema. Gracias al Mapa del Merodeador evitaron encuentros desagradables con Filch y la Señora Norris. Pasaron junto a la cabaña de Hagrid y se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaron durante toda la noche. Por suerte no se toparon con ninguna criatura desagradable. Bordearon con cautela de territorio de la centauros. En el Libro de Godric había un mapa que indicaba la ubicación del refugio de Rowena, aunque no estaba siendo fácil llegar allí. No habían tenido en cuenta el paso de los años, y el Bosque no era el mismo por el que Godric había caminado. Muchos árboles habían crecido en lugares dónde antes habían claros y por lo tanto se perdían con frecuencia.

Estaban agotados. Por suerte Hermione había traído algo de comida por lo que al amanecer del día siguiente tenían algo para desayunar. Sus relojes indicaban que eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, pero se habían internado en un lugar en dónde pocos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las copas de los árboles. En determinado momento oyeron un ruido, algo o alguien se acercaba hacia ellos. Ron palideció de golpe al ver que se trataba de una araña gigante, pero tanto Harry como Hermione reaccionaron rápidamente.

- _Desmaius!_ -gritaron al unísono. La criatura se tambaleó pero continuó acercándose a ellos. Lo intentaron de nuevo pero los hechizos no penetraban la dura coraza del animal. Habían previsto que algo así podría pasar y ya habían decidido que hacer. Pero esta araña no iba a ceder fácilmente. Corrieron a esconderse tras el tronco de un árbol pero Ron no se movía del lugar en dónde estaba. Su cara se había tornado de un color verdoso por el pánico y no podía hacer ningún movimiento. El animal caminaba directamente hacia él. Hermione salió de su escondite pero tropezó y cayó al piso. Se lastimó y con dificultad logró incorporarse pero la critaura ya se había abalanzado hacia ella porque estaba más cerca. Sin perder un instante los muchachos repitieron el hechizo. Esta vez una tercera voz se escuchó en el bosque. Al parecer Ron había logrado salir de su ensimismamiento y el poder de los tres juntos logró desamyar a la araña.

- ¡¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó un preocupado pelirrojo. La chica solo asintió. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la cara y se aferraba con una mano su brazo, al parcer éste se había roto. La curaron lo mejor que pudieron entablillando el brazo herido y continuaron en silencio.

Estuvieron caminando durante todo el día. A media tarde pararon a descansar un rato en un claro del bosque. Comieron y bebieron sus últimas provisiones y aprovecharon para dormir unas horas. Realmente lo necesitaban. Al atardecer emprendieron de nuevo el camino. Cuando la noche llegó se encontraron frente a una rústica cabaña de madera cerca de un arroyo. El lugar parecía encantado. Harry, visiblemente emocionado, trató de entrar pero algo se lo impidió. Alrededor de la cabaña había una barrera mágica que impedía a cualquier ser cruzarla.

- Se trata del Innombrable, Harry. No te la iba a dejar fácil.- dijo Ron. El muchacho observaba a Harry con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Trataba de darle ánimos.- Vamos, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí... ahora sólo tenemos que esforzarnos un poquito...

- Bueno... tenía que probar ¿no? - Harry no estaba enojado, simplemente impaciente. Observó atentamente el contorno de la cabaña. Al parecer sólo tenía una habitación con una puerta. No había ventanas. El lugar era acogedor, como extraído de un cuento infantil, pero extrañamente irreal. Sin embargo había algo que no encajaba, algo que estaba fuera de lugar...

- Mira, una serpiente en la puerta.-exclamó Harry tan de improvisto que sobresaltó a Ron.- muy típico de Voldemort... igual que Slytherin en la Cámara de los Secretos...si... es posible... Porque nadie salvo él, o yo, puede hablar pársel... ¿Qué piensas Hermione?

Pero la joven no lo estaba mirando. Su atención estaba dirigida hacia dos extraños árboles que se encontraban enfrente a la cabaña. Eran mucho más altos que los otros y sus copas se fundían haciendo imposible distinguir donde empezaba una y dónde terminaba la otra. Describían un arco. En en extremo superior del mismo se podían observar unas figuras aunque, a causa de la oscuridad, no podían distinguir de que se trataba...

- Yo he visto esto antes... aunque no recuerdo dónde...-murmuró Hermione. No tenía un buen presentimiento. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en las palabras de su amigo.- Ya sé en que piensas... intentalo...¿puedes hacerlo?

- Sí. -Harry se concentró en la figura de la serpiente y emitió un silbido siseante: _Ábrete_. Un pequeño brillo alrededor le indicó que había tenido éxito. Con un gesto les indicó a sus amigos que no lo siguieran y se internó en la cabaña. En el interior de la misma no había nada, salvo una mesa y un cómodo sillon de mimbre. Parecía como si no hubieran pasado los años. En el centro de la mesa se hallaba el extraño amuleto de Rowena: una piedra negruza engarzada en una delicada cadena de plata. Lo tomó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Sin darse cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía se paró justo debajo de las copas de los árboles. Le costaba respirar, había otro encantamiento sobre el lugar...claro, Voldemort protegería bien su alma. No podía distinguir nada, estaba ciego y no escuchaba ni siquiera el sonido de las voces de sus amigos...sólo tenía una idea en mente... antes de morir (pues sus sentidos se estaban apagando al igual que su vida) debía destruir el horcrux. A ciegas, estiró su brazo con el amuleto colgando y con un movimiento de varita pronunció el encantemiento. Un fuerte estruendo lo sacudió y sintió como su cuerpo volaba a causa onda expansiva...luego todo se volvió negro...

-----------------------------------

- Y esa es la historia Tenar.- Concluyó Harry mientras trataba de avivar el fuego. Aún estaban en la cueva, protegiéndose de la tormenta y escuchaban claramente los azotes del viento. El muchacho le había narrado los últimos acontecimientos de su vida aunque no sabía porqué lo había hecho. Había comenzado a hablar bajito, dudando, pero necesitaba hablar de todas esas cosas... ¿Porqué a ella? No tenía una respuesta para ello...- Pero creo que ya sé porqué llegué aquí...


	5. Fryaddesum

_Fascinado, Harry levantó la vista y vio los ojos del dragón negro, con pupilas verticales como las de los gatos, totalmente desorbitados..._

_El Cáliz de Fuego. J. K. Rowling_

_Fryaddesum_

_...creo que ya sé porqué llegué aquí..._

--------------------------

Harry se hallaba parado en un extremo del acantilado mirando hacia el mar. Contemplaba la inmensidad del océano y como el sol teñía de rojo las aguas mientras se acercaba al horizonte. De espaldas a él se podía apreciar la belleza de la isla de Gont: bosques, montañas y arroyos fundidos en un paisaje salvaje. Algunas gaviotas revoloteaban cerca de las rocas. El verano ya había pasado y las tardes se hacían cada vez más frías. Muchos árboles comenzaban a perder algunas hojas y la gente se preparaba para el invierno.

- Un año... y aún nada- murmuró Harry para sí. El suave viento del atardecer despeinaba su cabello que ya le llegaba a los hombros. Con un simple sortilegio de ilusión había logrado que sus lentes fueran invisibles a los ojos de la gente pues llamaban bastante la atención. Vestía un pantalón de lino azul oscuro y llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo de lana. Nadie en Inglaterra lo hubiera reconocido. El sol le había curtido la piel y sus rasgos se habían endurecido.

Había pasado los últimos meses con Ogion y Tenar en Re Albi, paseando por los bosques, cuidando las cabras y aprendiendo magia. En este último aspecto había logrado un gran avance. Podía dominar el viento y el mar, conocía las palabras para llamar a los animales y podía realizar algunos sortilegios de curación. Ogion le había enseñado las palabras de la Creación y él las había aprendido con facilidad. Esto era extraño, pues sentía como si ya las conociese y sólo necesitara ayuda para recordarlas. Podía hablar sin mayores dificultades la Lengua Arcana e incluso era capaz de leer las Runas Verdaderas. Ogion le había dejado leer sus libros bajo la condición de que no urdiera ningún sortilegio que alterara el Equilibrio. También, poco a poco, había recuperado la capacidad de realizar magia con varita e incluso sentía que la dominaba mejor que antes. Sólo debía cuidar de no utilizarla si no había motivos para hacerlo.

Lo más sorprendente de todo lo que había aprendido era su dominio de la transformación humana. Podía tomar la forma del animal que desease y volar como el halcón o nadar como la nutria. No era igual que una transformación en animago, ya que podía adquirir la forma de cualquier animal pero también corría el riesgo perderse dentro de la mente de la criatura y vagar para siempre como un animal salvaje. Pero era excitante correr entre los bosque bajo la forma del zorro o surcar los aires como una gaviota. Adoraba transformarse en un ave. Sus preocupaciones desaparecían y sólo se concentraba en sentir el aire bajo sus alas y observar el mar desde las alturas. Porque, aunque no se lo confesaría a nadie, extrañaba volar. Extrañaba la sensación única de surcar los cielos en su escoba...

Harry observó como a los lejos un gran pájaro se acercaba. Era negro como la noche pero bajo los rayos del sol del atardecer su plumaje se tornaba de un rojo oscuro sobrenatural. Describía majestuosos círculos en el aire y se acercaba hacia la isla a una velocidad sorprendente. Cuando la comprensión cayó sobre él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse. No se trataba de un ave exótica...era un dragón... y volaba directamente hacia él.

El dragón era inmenso. Su piel era gruesa, con escamas negras como la noche pero brillaba a la luz del atardecer. Era como un gran lagarto con alas pero desprendía un poder mucho más grande y antiguo del que Harry hubiera sentido antes. Sus enormes alas eran rojizas y su cola estaba cubierta de púas casi tan grandes como su brazo. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos: dos grandes orbes anaranjadas con pupilas verticales, como la de los felinos. Harry tuvo que desviar la mirada de esos inmensos y penetrantes ojos. Recordó que no es conveniente mirar directamente a un dragón a los ojos. El majestuoso animal describió un último círculo en el aire y se posó en el suelo con una elegancia natural sorprendente a pesar de su tamaño. El dragón abrió su boca para decir solamente dos palabras. Pero a pesar del sonido silbante y profundo que emitió Harry lo comprendió a la perfección.

- ¿_Aro Trimma_?

- _Agni Fryaddesum_

Harry pronunció las últimas palabras con voz clara y segura. Había estado soñando con este dragón desde su llegada a Terramar y supo, que muy pronto, obtendría respuestas.

---------------------------------------

La noche había caído hace horas sobre la isla de Gont pero en una pequeña cabaña sus ocupantes no lograban conciliar el sueño. Tenar estaba sentada cerca del fuego y miraba a Ogion con atención. El mago había llegado poco después del atardecer y había permanecido sentado en su cama murmurando cosas que ella no entendía. Elnar no había vuelto aún y eso la inquietaba. Sabía que el extraño comportamiento del mago tenía relación con la tardanza de su amigo. Ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos desde el incidente en el acantilado y se sentiría perdida si el muchacho se marchaba. Ambos cargaban sobre sus hombros un pasado difícil, eran extranjeros en Gont y habían tenido que aprender a vivir en una tierra que no era la suya. Pero poco a poco se iban habituando a su nueva vida. Sin embargo, Tenar sabía que Harry algún día se marcharía y lo aceptaba... pero le hubiera gustado despedirse. No podía decir el motivo de su certeza pero estaba segura de que el joven no volvería... por lo menos por el momento.

- No volverá ¿verdad?- preguntó Tenar. Sus palabras habían sido sólo un murmullo pero Ogion las había entendido. El mago levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Había salido de su ensimismamiento hace sólo unos minutos y su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

- Elnar no volverá- dijo el mago tranquilamente.- Por lo menos no esta noche. Pero creo que lo veremos de nuevo algún día.

- Eso espero. Me gustaría despedirme.- contestó Tenar en un susurro. La chica se levantó y se dirigió al fogón. Calentó los restos de la cena y los vertió en una vasija para que el mago comiera.

- Deja un poco en el fuego Tenar.- dijo Ogion.- Creo que esta noche tendremos un invitado a cenar. Espero que llegue pronto...

-----------------------------

La sensación era absolutamente indescriptible. Tenía ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, pero no podía hacerlo. La oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía y no distinguía nada más allá del rugido del viento en sus oídos. Iba volando sobre Fryaddesum, el dragón negro, a gran velocidad hacia el oeste. Sobre el lomo del dragón estaba atravesando Terramar, en medio de la noche y no sabía que podía encontrar cuando llegara a su destino. Sin embargo no tenía miedo, por lo menos no tanto como debería. Había estado esperando este momento desde el día que Ogion le habló de los dragones. Había soñado con Fryaddesum muchas veces. Él había entrado en sus sueños en los días que vivía en la granja de Malfran, pero desde la aparición de Ogion éstos habían disminuido considerablemente. Por lo menos ya no iba a la tierra de los muertos aunque el dragón siempre estaba ahí... presente en el fondo de su mente... esperando el momento para venir a buscarlo...

El amanecer se vislumbraba próximo. El cielo se había vuelto de un gris pálido aunque aún se observaban las estrellas. Fryaddesum comenzó a descender hasta que Harry sintió que tocaron tierra. Se hallaban en una isla de vegetación abundante y exótica. No había ningún poblado a la vista pero la isla era grande y fértil así que seguramente estaría habitada. El joven descendió con cuidado del lomo del dragón y observó con atención el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Se hallaban en una playa enorme en cuyos márgenes se podían ver árboles de todas clases. Pero había algo más. El lugar emanaba una clase de poder oscuro, maligno, que aunque Harry no reconocía podía sentirlo claramente calando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. De improviso sintió miedo, terror.

- Deberás enfrentarte a él, Trimma... muchas cosas dependen de eso -el dragón habló con voz profunda.- Yo no puedo ayudarte, sólo debía traerte hasta aquí.

- Pero ¿a que me voy a enfrentar? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? -Harry estaba confundido. Había pensado que el dragón le daría respuestas, que lo ayudaría pero al parecer éste tenía otros planes.

- Este es el sólo el primer paso -respondió Fryaddesum y antes de que Harry pudiera replicar remontó el vuelo y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

El joven estaba asustado pero la ira por ser manejado de esa forma otra vez hacía que el miedo fuera más soportable. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Incluso en Terramar no podía tener una vida medianamente tranquila? No podía perder tiempo pensando esas cosas, debía actuar y salir de allí inmediatamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles en búsqueda de alguien que pudiera decirle dónde estaba. Sabía que el lugar no era seguro pero no podía permanecer indefinidamente en esa playa. Además tenía hambre y probablemente en el camino encontraría algo de comer.

-------------------------------

En los alrededores de Re Albi un hombre encapuchado caminaba con paso decidido hacia la cabaña del mago Ogion. Se apoyaba en una larga vara de madera para ayudarse a subir el empinado camino. Se veía que estaba cansado. Había pasado los últimos días en una pequeña barca cruzando los mares para llegar a Gont, su tierra natal. Desde hacía unas semanas, los dragones se estaban comportando de un modo extraño. Rumores de dragones que atravesaban el Confín del Poniente para adentrarse en tierras humanas habían llegado hasta sus oídos. De todas formas no había habido ningún ataque. Sólo volaban en círculos sobre las islas, estaban un par de días y desaparecían tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido. Si él no estuviera seguro de que los dragones no pierden su tiempo buscando a un hombre, hubiera pensado que eso es lo que hacían. Incluso uno de ellos había llegado hasta Roke. Él había salido en su búsqueda persiguiéndolo a través de los mares. Pero la velocidad de un hombre, mago o no, no podía compararse a la de ningún dragón. Sin embargo, esperaba hallar alguna respuesta en el lugar hacia el que se dirigía.

Llegó a la cabaña y golpeó la puerta tres veces. Una joven le abrió la puerta y en su rostro cansado se pudo observar una sonrisa.

- Tenar. Te ves bien.-dijo el hombre con suavidad. La muchacha lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto pero el hombre no había cambiado casi nada.

- Gavilán.- los ojos de Tenar brillaron en cuanto lo reconoció.- Me alegro de verte. Pasa, creo que Ogion te estaba esperando.

--------------------------------

Harry corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Llevaba la varita aferrada en su mano derecha lista para realizar un hechizo si la situación lo ameritaba. Ese ser lo había atacado por la espalda cuando el joven estaba distraído bebiendo agua de un pequeño arroyo que atravesaba el bosque. De pronto había sentido un golpe en su espalda y había caído al agua. Absolutamente empapado se había volteado para observar a su atacante y casi se desmaya a causa de la impresión. El espectro de Lord Voldemort estaba riéndose frente a él. No lo había pensado dos veces y había empezado a correr alejándose tanto como pudo. 'No puede ser. Él no puede estar aquí' pensaba mientras corría. La idea del boggart le vino a la mente pero la desechó inmediatamente. Ese ser no era corpóreo, podía ver a través de él. Ese lugar estaba impregnado de una magia oscura, que lo envolvía y le oprimía el pecho. No pensaba con claridad pero creía que la aparición de Voldemort allí era sólo una ilusión creada por su mente... pero el golpe si había sido real…

Casi sin darse cuenta corrió hasta un claro en dónde había un hombre que lo miraba burlonamente. El desconocido era alto, de piel morena y ojos negros. Sostenía en sus manos un cayado de mago y se apoyaba en él casi irreverentemente. Sonreía con la malicia pintada en su rostro.

- Tendrás que disculpar mis modales, joven amigo, pero rara vez recibo visitas.- el desconocido tenía una voz extrañamente aguda.- Y debo reconocer que me aburría... La linda ilusión que viste en el bosque es mi especialidad... aunque hace tiempo que no la practicaba...

- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto Harry jadeando. Le dolía el lado izquierdo a causa de la carrera y el golpe de su espalda aún palpitaba. Había algo en el extraño que le resultaba familiar. No era su rostro, ni su voz... pero él conocía esa mirada...

- El camino de los hechiceros es muy variado. Unos buscan poder, otros sabiduría e incluso están aquellos que son tan tontos para no querer mucho de la vida.- mientras hablaba el hombre no dejaba de sonreír de una forma que hacía que a Harry se le erizara la piel.- Pero sólo nosotros tenemos el poder de decidir que hacemos con nuestro destino. Por esa razón creo que aún no te diré quien soy...

Harry se limitó a mirarlo fijamente sin responder ni una sola palabra. Acababa de darse cuenta que el desconocido tenía un colgante muy similar al de Rowena. Si bien no era el mismo las similitudes eran notables. La piedra era muy parecida en forma, color y tamaño. Sólo que esta tenía una runa en el centro. Harry la reconoció como una de las que Ogion le había enseñado: era la Runa del Aire.

- Pero debo reconocer que estoy impresionado muchacho...- el desconocido volvió a hablar con su voz aguda sin dejar de sonreír- No todos pueden llegar hasta aquí, y definitivamente son pocos lo que lograron atravesar el bosque casi sin una herida... ahora veremos si puedes salir de la isla con vida...

------------------------------

Hermione estaba sentada en una cama de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le había curado en unos segundos sus heridas y ahora revisaba a Ron. La nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, McLuggen, había aparecido de improviso en el bosque y los había sacado de allí para luego llevarlos directamente a la enfermería. La mujer no había pronunciado ninguna palabra en el trayecto luego de comprobar que estuvieran lo suficientemente bien para caminar. Hermione estaba intrigada pues la profesora ni siquiera había preguntado por Harry. Solo había mirado esos extraños árboles y había murmurado para sí unas palabras. No pudo seguir reflexionando al respecto pues apareció McGonagall. Se veía muy enfadada.

El sermón de la directora duró una hora. Los chicos, conforme lo habían discutido con Harry, no dijeron una sola palabra acerca de los horcruxes. Le dijeron que no sabían que buscaba Harry, ni dónde estaba ahora pero le relataron la historia casi completa. Milagrosamente McGonagall no los expulsó, a pesar de que Gryffindor comenzaría el año con muchos puntos negativos. Ron y ella estaban hablando en voz baja acerca de los últimos acontecimientos. Ambos estaban muy preocupados por Harry pero decidieron investigar un poco más antes de hablarlo con alguien de la Orden. Ya era casi de madrugada cuando Hermione se acordó de McLuggen.

- Ron, tu estabas casi al lado de la Profesora McLuggen ¿escuchaste lo que dijo sobre los árboles?- preguntó la chica. El muchacho asintió.

- Es cierto. Fue algo muy raro. Ella sólo dijo: "Ha comenzado"


	6. Entre dos mundos

_Y sonrió entonces, una sonrisa que era a la vez sombría y jubilosa, conociendo, por primera vez en su vida, allá, en el confín del mundo, a solas, y sin nadie que lo alabara, el sabor de la victoria._

_La costa más lejana. Ursula Le Guin_

_Capítulo 6: Entre dos mundos_

_- Es cierto. Fue algo muy raro. Ella sólo dijo: "Ha comenzado"_

-----------------------------------------------

_Lop diur humier judiern, Segoy_ (Desde la puerta te hablo, Segoy)

_Neri dif ruero _(El día a llegado)

_Julis piurs nef diudo jalifaar_ (Nuestros caminos han de cruzarse otra vez)

_Aejer nu jolgter_ (Y el pacto se sellará)

Un relámpago atravesó la oscuridad de la noche. Nubes negras cubrieron el cielo donde hace apenas unos minutos se podían observar las estrellas. La tormenta se desató con una fuerza inusitada sobre los terrenos de Hogwart. Minutos más tarde se pudo observar como una figura cubierta con una capa negra abandonaba el Bosque Prohibido para regresar al castillo. Luana McLuggen atravesaba el camino hasta el castillo despacio, como si no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para caminar; tambaleándose a cada paso, sosteniéndose en una larga vara de madera para no caer.

- Está hecho -mustió antes de llegar a la entrada principal.- Ahora sólo depende de ti, muchacho...

--------------------------------------------

Harry estaba aterrado. Sentía como el miedo le atenazaba el estómago y fluía con fuerza por su cuerpo impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento. No era la primera vez que sentía miedo, pero esta vez era diferente. La atmósfera del lugar le oprimía el pecho y le impedía respirar. Porque su enemigo siempre había sido real, quizás hasta demasiado real. Pero ahora se encontraba solo, en un lugar extraño, oscuro y misterioso peleando con un mago desconocido y astuto que lo atacaba sin un motivo aparente. Ilusión. Todo aquel lugar era una ilusión creada para acorralar al viajero desprevenido, debilitarlo y despojarlo de su espíritu, de su vida, de su magia. Harry sabía que, si se cumplían determinadas condiciones, un mago podía perder sus poderes. Ese extraño ser se alimentaba de sus miedos más profundos, buceaba en su alma extrayendo todo aquello que lo atormentaba para debilitarlo. Una vez que se quebrara interiormente sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Había pasado los dos peores días de su vida, enfrentándose con sus más temidas pesadillas. Su mente y su cuerpo se hallaban al límite de sus fuerzas, pero aún no había perdido la esperanza. Voldemort, Sirius, e incluso sus padres habían aparecido para llevárselo, para cobrar deudas pendientes. Pero, incluso en los momentos más terribles, se había obligado a recordar que aquello no era real, que toda esa isla con sus fantasmas no eran más que una ilusión.

- Mi querido muchacho ¿Aún por aquí? - dijo el mago. Harry se volteó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Había algo en él que no lograba descifrar, por momentos le parecía que ese hombre no era real, que no era humano.- No me mires de esa forma, niño, sabes que no puedes herirme.

Pero esta vez, Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa, por primera vez desde que llegó a ese extraño lugar pudo pensar con claridad. Estaba cansado, pero pudo observar cierto movimiento nervioso en las manos del hechicero. Jugueteaba intranquilo con la piedra que colgaba de su cuello. Él no sabía nada de acerca de este hombre, y era ese desconocimiento lo que lo tenía en desventaja. Decidió que en vez de correr o atacar sin sentido alguno debía obligarlo a mostrarle su punto débil. Sólo conociéndolo un poco más podría llegar a tener alguna oportunidad de vencerlo. Durante los dos días en los que había estado cautivo, por decirlo de alguna forma, el mago se había presentado sólo en un par de ocasiones. Nunca decía demasiado, pero Harry notó que era orgulloso, soberbio, y aparecía para demostrarle al muchacho que era él quien tenía el control de la situación. Decidió usar eso en su contra.

- ¿Que no puedo herirte dices? Puede que tengas razón... o puede que no, eso no lo sabes... -la voz de Harry sonó segura aunque por dentro aún sentía los efectos devastadores que ese lugar producía en él.

- No me hagas reír. Tu te has pasado correteando como un crío asustado en mis dominios sólo por unos cuantos movimientos de mis manos- la voz del mago sonaba tranquila, casi despreocupada, pero seguía sosteniendo nerviosamente el extraño medallón en sus manos - Sólo me divierto contigo. Puedo matarte cuando quiera...

- Hazlo. Ya no voy a correr más -la voz del joven iba recuperando confianza. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo. Mientras hablaba, se había ido acercando lentamente al hombre y este, para su sorpresa, había retrocedido unos pasos. - ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué, si eres tan poderoso, nunca te has acercado a mi más de tres metros?

Conforme hablaba, Harry caminaba hacia él. El miedo seguía patente en cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. De todas formas ya no tenía nada que perder. El mago retrocedía lentamente aunque en su rostro no se veían signos de miedo o angustia. Por el contrario, su sonrisa se iba ensanchando cada vez más.

- Mi muchacho, no te tengo miedo, sólo soy prudente. ¿A qué le tendría que temer? Yo no voy a morir porque en realidad no puedo hacerlo- pero a medida que hablaba seguía retrocediendo. Una de sus manos se aferraba con fuerza al medallón mientras que con la otra movía la vara de madera en círculos.

Todo sucedió antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando. La piel del hombre adquirió un tono grisáceo y sus ojos perdieron color. Un viento se creó alrededor del hechicero mientras que todo alrededor desaparecía lentamente. Dónde antes se levantaban viejos árboles ahora sólo se podía ver el desierto, árido, seco. Los ríos desaparecieron dejando lugar a grandes piedras y pequeños riscos. Detrás del hombre se podía observar una montaña grande, desolada. Las estrellas en el cielo cambiaron y ya no titilaban sino que estaban estáticas, fijas, muertas. A lo lejos se podía observar un muro de piedra, no muy alto, que recorría el horizonte. En ese momento fue cuando Harry comprendió dónde se hallaba y por poco pierde el equilibrio a causa de la impresión. Estaban en la Tierra Yerma, la tierra de los muertos, aquel lugar con el cual había soñado los primeros meses desde su llegada a Terramar. Ogion le había explicado que cuando una persona muere su espíritu se traslada a ese lugar y camina por allí durante toda la eternidad. También le había dicho que a aquellos magos con gran poder les era posible abrir una brecha entre ambos mundos, invocar a los muertos e incluso ir y volver, aunque claro, no era algo que se debiera hacer.

- Estás muerto... y quieres volver - Harry no sabía porqué, pero una vez más estuvo seguro de la certeza de sus palabras. Y, aunque le quedara alguna duda, ésta fue disipada por la contestación de su oponente.

- Muy bien, Trimma, muy bien. Pero yo nunca llegué a atravesar el muro que separa la tierra de los muertos con la de los vivos... debería haberlo hecho, pero preferí quedarme aquí. Había obtenido el poder y el conocimiento suficiente para hacerlo... Ah, la sabiduría de Paln, tan despreciada por esos tontos magos de Roke... Yo, el gran Mago Gris, que fui aconsejado por los espíritus de los grandes magos de la historia pude realizar el más grande de los sortilegios urdido por el hombre... logré escaparme de la muerte...

-----------------------------------

- Ged, algo grave está pasando- la voz de Ogion quebró el silencio que se había impuesto entre los dos hombres desde hacía ya una hora - Tengo la creencia de que la desaparición de Elnar y el vuelo de los dragones están conectadas...

Ged había pasado los últimos días en Re Albi, junto con Tenar y su antiguo maestro. Ellos le habían relatado la historia de Elnar, desde su aparición en Terramar hasta su extraña huída dos días atrás. Gavilán, a pesar de haber recorrido el camino de la magia durante toda su vida, estaba un tanto desconcertado. La idea de otro mundo paralelo, pasado o futuro se alejaba de su comprensión. A pesar de que conocía muy bien las historias acerca de la Puerta del Destino y del Bosque de las Sombras, se le hacía muy difícil imaginarse otro lugar aparte del Archipiélago. Sin embargo, desde que conoció la historia completa del joven Harry Potter no pudo más que creer ciegamente en ella. A todas estas preocupaciones se le sumaba una más antigua, un misterio del cual casi nadie sabía en Terramar.

- Las cuatro runas de los elementos, el poder de la naturaleza: aire, tierra, fuego y agua... Desaparecieron hace muchos años. Fueron labradas en una piedra traída de la Tierra Yerma, pues de esa forma equilibraban su poder. Vida y muerte en un solo elemento. Nunca se ha vuelto a tener conocimiento de ellas...

- Concuerdo contigo Ged- dijo Ogion. Al hechicero le brillaron los ojos en señal de comprensión- La mujer de la cual nos habló Elnar, Rowena, tenía una de ellas, por eso podía controlar su poder... eso significa que el muchacho tiene una de las antiguas runas en sus manos. Yo nunca la vi, pero sé que no se deshizo del medallón luego de destruir el pedazo del alma de su enemigo.

- Sí, no creo que la piedra se haya destruido aunque lo haya hecho el alma que se albergaba en ella- Ged se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos antes de continuar- Eso le confiere un gran poder... pero no llego a comprender la razón por la cual los dragones se involucrarían en la búsqueda de las runas.

- Debes partir Gavilán. Aquí no hallarás las respuestas y puedo sentir que algo grave está sucediendo- Ogion se incorporó. Miró fijamente al mago antes de volver a hablar- Me despediré de Tenar por ti

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba atónito, la historia le sonaba muy familiar. Un hombre que hace lo posible para buscar la inmortalidad, que desafía las leyes mismas de la naturaleza, de la magia y a quien no le importa destruir vidas ajenas a cambio de la promesa de la inmortalidad. Este Mago Gris o como se llamase, se valía del extraño colgante para atraer víctimas a su trampa e ir quitándoles poder para lograr sus propios fines: la inmortalidad. La semejanza con Voldemort hizo lo que no pudo hacer el miedo, logró despertarse del aturdimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó su varita y atacó:

- _Desmaius_

El rayo que salió disparado de su varita sólo atravesó al Mago Gris sin causarle ningún daño. A su vez éste se movió y con un movimiento de su vara, mientras alzaba su colgante murmuró sólo una palabra:

- _Tlacot_

Un fuerte viento levantó a Harry arrastrándolo casi cuatro metros. Cayó violentamente sobre el suelo y casi se rompe la cabeza al aterrizar a escasos centímetros de una filosa roca. Con el cuerpo magullado pero acostumbrado al dolor logró levantarse para enfrentarse al mago. Pero una figura alta y de ojos rojos se interpuso ante él. Lo extraño era que habían más personas ya que junto a Lord Voldemort se hallaban sus padres, Sirius, Cedric e incluso Dumbledore quienes lo miraban acusadoramente. Si la situación fuera otra se habría reído por lo surrealista de la situación. De entre todos los fantasmas que lo habían perseguido, esos en especial no podían estar juntos... porque si bien ya se había encontrado con ellos siempre fue en forma individual, por lo que ahora más que nunca tenía conciencia de que sólo se trataba de una ilusión. Murmuró una sola palabra y se convirtió en una paloma sobrevolando y alejándose de su pasado. Se posó frente al Mago Gris y recuperó su forma habitual.

- Tus juegos de ilusión ya no me asustan, Logumol. Puedo ver a través de ellos- Harry había logrado descubrir cual era el verdadero nombre de ese hechicero y ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones. De esta forma, las ilusiones ya no podían atacarlo, pues podía combatir con la verdad a las maquinaciones del mago

- No! Aún no me has vencido - grito el hechicero furioso. Inmediatamente volvió a invocar al viento para que lo alejara de allí pero esta vez Harry estaba preparado.

- _Accio amuleto!_

La piedra salió disparada del cuello del hombre para posarse en la mano de Harry. Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación. El hombre comenzó a gritar como si un dolor más allá de lo soportable atacara su cuerpo. Comenzó a palidecer y sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que le quedaba. Lentamente, como en trance, comenzó su camino a la Tierra Yerma y cruzó el muro. Ya nunca volvería a la vida. Pero bajo los pies de Harry la tierra comenzó a temblar y poco a poco dónde antes habían rocas apareció el mar. De golpe sintió como el suelo desaparecía y se encontró tratando de nadar en la inmensidad del océano. No había ninguna isla a la vista y aunque alguna se hallara relativamente cerca no tenía idea en que dirección empezar a nadar. Había ganado su primer batalla en Terramar pero moriría ahogado en pocas horas.

----------------------------------------------------

Ged navegaba con el viento de la magia en Miralejos. Había urdido un sortilegio de búsqueda para encontrar al joven Elnar pero aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. El viento mágico empujaba con fuerza la vela de su embarcación mientras trataba de aclarar los últimos sucesos. Su conversación con Ogion le había dado mucho que pensar. En primer lugar aún no podía salir del asombro de que alguien hubiera atravesado la Puerta del Destino con vida. Él había estado hacía unos años en el Bosque de las Sombras y recordaba perfectamente el poder que allí habitaba. A diferencia de lo que había sentido en Roke o incluso en las Tumbas de Atuan no podía definir con certeza la clase de magia que habitaba en ese lugar. Era diferente a toda las que había sentido con anterioridad. No era que fuera más fuerte o maligna sino que emanaba una clase de poder que él era incapaz de reconocer. Probablemente por estar influenciada con la magia que se hallaba del otro lado. De todas formas eso lo averiguaría pronto, en cuanto encontrara a Elnar.

Pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba eran las runas de poder. Porque si había algo que podía llegar a desequilibrar la armonía que existía en Terramar era la unión de esas piedras. Cada una podía actuar en forma aislada, controlando un elemento dándole a quien pudiera manejarlas un control total sobre el mismo. Todos los hechiceros pueden llegar a tener cierto poder sobre los elementos, pero el que posea una de esas piedras podrá llegar a controlarlo en forma ilimitada. Si se llegaban a reunir le darían a su poseedor un control ilimitado sobre el mundo. Cuando Segoy creó Terramar y nombró todas las cosas, no dejó innominados a los poderes de la naturaleza. Y a pesar de que se conocían sus nombres y la forma de las runas nadie podía llegar a dominar los elementos completamente, pues a pesar de la fuerza de la palabra no había ningún mago ni ningún objeto en el que se pudiera canalizar tanto poder. Pero, hacía ya siglos, durante la época oscura, un poderoso hechicero había intentado conseguir ese poder y para ello había ido a buscar hasta la misma Tierra Yerma la primera piedra. Con ella, había construido esos cuatro amuletos. El hombre, cegado de poder, había tratado de usarlas pero había muerto en el intento. Se hallaba muy debilitado por su incursión a la tierra de los muertos y no soportó la descarga de fuerza que las piedras contenían. Una vieja bruja el pueblo, perteneciente a Las Manos, había robado los amuletos y los había desperdigado por todo el Archipiélago. De esta forma se había perdido el rastro. Muchos hombres las habían buscado sin éxito conocido.

Pero ¿De qué forma una hechicera de otro mudo, con poderes similares a los de las rocas, había conseguido uno de los amuletos? Esto era uno de los puntos que más le intrigaban. No tenía ni siquiera una hipótesis al respecto. No conocía esa clase de poder si bien se decía que algunos dragones, tenían relación con esa clase de seres. Las leyendas más antiguas y las que poseían menos credibilidad ente los magos, narraban como El Anciano, unos de los dragones más viejos, había hecho un pacto con esos seres...

------------------------------------------------------

Harry trató de nadar pero su cuerpo casi no le respondía. Estaba entumecido por el frío y agotado por su encuentro con el Mago Gris. No quería transformarse pues temía perderse dentro del cuerpo del animal pero si no hacía algo pronto moriría, ahogado o congelado. Se transformó de nuevo en una gaviota y voló lejos del mar...

En su mente las imágenes se sucedían como parte de una película a la cual trataba de aferrarse para no perder la cordura. Pensaba en sus padres, en sus amigos e incluso trataba de recordar el Quidditch para no perder la noción de la realidad. Estuvo volando casi un día antes de divisar una pequeña embarcación a vela que surcaba el océano...

Gavilán se sorprendió un poco al ver aterrizara una gaviota en la proa de Miralejos. Estaba muy lejos de tierra como para que cualquier ave volara por allí. Era un ave singular, su plumaje era blanco como la nieve, sin siquiera una pluma gris que desentonara. Pero, sobre la cabeza de la gaviota, se podía observar una extraña figura, casi como un tatuaje: era un rayo. El hombre en la barca se había quedado mudo de la impresión. Luego, sin previo aviso, soltó una gran carcajada, cosa absolutamente inusual en él.

- Elnar, puedes recuperar tu forma. Ogion me envió para ayudarte...


	7. Cruce de Caminos

_- ¡No hay nada peor que la muerte, Dumbledore!- gruñó Voldermort._

_- Te equivocas- replicó Dumbledore (...) - De hecho, tu incapacidad para comprender que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte siempre ha sido tu mayor debilidad_

_La Orden del Fénix. J. K. Rowling_

_Capítulo 7: Cruce de Caminos_

_- Elnar, puedes recuperar tu forma. Ogion me envió para ayudarte..._

-------------------------------

La gaviota blanca desplegó sus alas y en un describió un círculo antes de transformarse en un joven de tez pálida y cabello negro. Estaba temblando y parecía incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Se hallaba acurrucado en un extremo de la barca, sin levantar la mirada hacia el mago que estaba frente a él. En realidad, Harry no tenía conciencia cierta del lugar en dónde se hallaba, ni siquiera se había percatado de la silenciosa presencia que lo observaba. Estaba exhausto y confundido. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo en el cuerpo del animal, huyendo, buscando un refugio que internamente sabía que no encontraría. Lentamente sus preocupaciones habían comenzado a desvanecerse y sólo permanecía en él el deseo de volar, de sentir el viento bajo sus alas mientras que esa incomparable sensación de libertad se apoderaba de su mente. Pero, aún como ave, el cansancio había podido con él y esa barca había aparecido como una promesa del tan anhelado descanso. Sin embargo, una vez que se hubo posado en ella, una fuerza poderosa y ajena le había hecho recordar quien era y había logrado recuperar su forma habitual.

Gavilán observaba con atención al muchacho que acaba de transformarse. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que el chico no debía tener conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Necesitaba tiempo y algo de tranquilidad para poder recuperar el control de su mente. Luego de una transformación prolongada era común encontrarse en ese estado de desconcierto y de inconsciencia de sus propios actos y emociones. Las imágenes, los lugares, los colores se intensificaban aunque permanecían ajenos, extraños. Luego, poco a poco, los recuerdos y los pensamientos comenzaban a aflorar sin orden ni conexión entre ellos. Por último, la mente lograba organizarse lo suficiente para poder hablar y expresarse con un poco de coherencia.

- Tranquilo, estarás bien... sólo descansa un poco - Ged extendió su mano sobre el chico y murmuró unas pocas palabras para que pudiera dormir.

---------------------------------

- Hermione, no sé... ya ha pasado una semana ¿No deberíamos hablar con alguien? -Ron estaba sentado en un oscuro rincón de la biblioteca junto a una enorme pila de libros. Los chicos se habían pasado los últimos días buscando alguna pista sobre la extraña desaparición de su amigo. Pero hasta ahora no habían logrado encontrar nada.

- Yo también estoy muy preocupada, pero estoy segura de que la desaparición de Harry no fue causada por el horcrux. - en el rostro de la muchacha se podía vislumbrar el cansancio y la tensión provocada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días. - Ya lo hemos discutido Ron, él cruzó esa especie de portal... incluso McGonnogal está de acuerdo...

- ¿Pero no lo habrá hecho por causa del horcrux? El Innombrable debe haber puesto alguna clase de encantamiento - desde su aventura en el Bosque Prohibido no habían hablado de otra cosa. Habían creado mil teorías y las habían desechado. Aún no le habían contado a nadie acerca de los horcruxes porque no querían traicionar la confianza de Harry. Pero al hallarse éste desaparecido...

- No lo sé... hay muy poca información al respecto... pero estoy segura de haber leído algo sobre esa especie de puerta... - la respuesta de Hermione fue apenas un susurro. Ya no estaba segura de nada. Todo el conocimiento adquirido a lo largo de los años no le brindaba ninguna respuesta, pues parecía que se hallaban ante un misterio sepultado bajo años de silencio.- Pero tienes razón en una cosa... no podemos seguir así. Tenemos que hacer algo...

- Si, ya sé, debemos seguir buscando - suspiró el pelirrojo. No le agradaba estar sentado, en compañía de cientos de libros cubiertos de polvo mientras Harry estaba en peligro- ¡Mierda Hermione! Estoy seguro de que algo se nos escapa...

- McLuggen - susurró a muchacha - creo que ella sabe algo...

- Los has repetido mil veces ya - dijo Ron- pero la última vez que te acercaste te quitó puntos por importunar a un profesor. ¡Es peor que Snape!

- A ese no lo nombres Ron- gruñó Hermione. La reticencia de la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a hablar con ellos era evidente. La muchacha la había atosigado a preguntas dentro y fuera del aula, pero McLuggen las evadía sistemáticamente.- Es hora de tomar medidas más drásticas.

- ¿En que piensas? -Ron había temblado bajo la mirada de su amiga. El brillo en sus ojos delataba ese fanatismo que la muchacha había tenido con el asunto de la P.E.D.D.O. y él sabía que era capaz de proponer que hicieran cualquier cosa.

- Creo que debemos seguirla... Ve a buscar el mapa y la capa de Harry, espero que en breve obtengamos alguna respuesta.

-----------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. El sol de la mañana caía con fuerza impidiéndole volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba confundido. ¿En dónde se hallaba? Lo único que recordaba con claridad era su enfrentamiento con el Mago Gris y después de eso todo estaba borroso en su memoria. Sólo recordaba el agua, mucha agua en el lugar dónde debería haber estado la tierra. ¿Agua? El joven observó a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña barca que surcaba rápidamente el océano. Enfrente de él había un hombre rostro moreno y ojos penetrantes. No debía ser muy alto a pesar de ser de complexión fuerte y sujetaba en su mano derecha una larga vara de madera. Debía tener cerca de treinta años.

- Buenos días, gaviota.- la voz del hombre era grave y áspera, pero cuando habló lo hizo con dulzura. -Largo viaje es el que has emprendido y por caminos que no deberían ser cruzados. Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para juzgar tus actos, gaviota, pues el camino de la magia es extraño, aterrador y fascinante. Debemos recorrerlo con precaución y respetando el Equilibrio de las cosas.

El muchacho no contestó. No conocía a ese hombre y aunque no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar la vida le había enseñado el valor de la prudencia. Sin embargo Harry no podía dejar de observar a aquella extraña figura. Podía distinguir unas profundas cicatrices en su mejilla derecha, negras, curtidas por el sol y la vida a la intemperie. Atravesaban el rostro del mago otorgándole un aspecto intimidante, feroz. Su tez tostada adquiría tonalidades casi rojizas bajo el sol de la mañana mientras que sus ojos negros no se apartaban de él. El mago no parecía sentirse incómodo por el silencio de Harry. Continuó.

- Me llaman Gavilán -dijo Ged - Estuve con Ogion antes de partir a buscarte. Cosas extrañas están sucediendo en Terramar. No se habían visto dragones en Roke hace muchos años. El vuelo de un dragón rara vez es casual.

- Me estaban buscando - respondió Harry con voz ronca. No sabía si debía confiar o no en ese extraño pero una vez más se hallaba perdido en el Archipiélago. No tenía demasiadas opciones - Aunque no sé muy bien porque. Fryaddesum no me explicó el motivo... El no habló mucho, solamente me llevó a ese lugar... dijo algo así como que debería enfrenarme al Mago Gris y que era sólo el comienzo...

- Los dragones no siempre dicen la verdad, gaviota, aunque no creo que hayan atravesado el Archipiélago para mentirte- el tono de Gavilán era pausado y profundo - Y rara vez se comunican con un humano. Son seres que escapan de nuestra capacidad de comprensión, son la esencia de la magia misma en Terramar. Sólo los Señores de los Dragones, aquellos que pueden hablar con ellos, pueden resistir una conversación. No es fácil hablar con estos seres. Yo soy un Señor de Dragones, y creía que era de los últimos de por aquí. Pero creo que me encuentro sentado ante otro.

- ¿Señor de Dragones? - ahora sí que Harry estaba absolutamente impactado.- ¿Yo?

- Sí, Elnar. A ti te buscan y ellos siempre encuentran los que buscan- Ged observó a Harry un momento antes de continuar - Hace más de tres años, estuve en Selidor, lugar en dónde habitan muchos dragones. Nunca, aunque pasen muchos años y me convierta en un anciano, podré olvidar el vuelo de los dragones hacia el oeste...

Llegué a Selidor buscando aventuras, conocimiento. Nunca me he quedado en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo... he recorrido el Archipiélago siguiendo el camino de la magia y de mis propios actos desde que era un poco mayor que tu. Y ese camino me llevó a cruzarme con Orm Embar, uno de los más poderosos dragones que actualmente existen. No es el más viejo, aunque tiene muchísimos años, pero es sin dudas uno de los más fuertes y sabios. Yo andaba en busca de la runa de los Reyes... supongo que conoces la historia de Tenar... La Runa de los Reyes o la Runa de la Paz se hallaba dividida desde los tiempos de Erreth-Akbé. Desde que fue rota no hubo nunca más un rey que gobernara todas las islas y era necesario volver a encontrarla. Hace más de diez años me entregaron una de sus mitades, fue el regalo de una vieja, ignorante, que había vivido aislada del mundo junto con su hermano casi toda su vida. Yo no supe inmediatamente de que se trataba pero un regalo así, hecho de esa manera tan desinteresada, no puede rechazarse. Al tiempo descubrí su significado y la emoción me embargó. Sin embargo la otra mitad aún se hallaba perdida. Recorrí el Archipiélago hasta Selidor, buscando respuestas y allí encontré a Orm Embar. El no teme que puedan dominarlo, ni oculta su nombre verdadero como lo hacen los hombres y los otros dragones. Me perdonó la vida y me dijo la forma de hallar la otra mitad de la Runa de los Reyes.

--------------------------------------

- Shh, no hagas tanto ruido Ron - dijo Hermione en un susurro. Se encontraban ocultos bajo la capa invisible siguiendo a su misteriosa profesora. Habían estado observando el Mapa del Merodeador para vigilarla y en cuanto la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el Bosque Prohibido decidieron seguirla.

- Yo no hago ruido... - gruñó Ron. La idea de volver al bosque no le agradaba demasiado pero cuando a la joven se le ponía algo en la cabeza ni una manada de hipogrifos desbocados eran capaz de hacerla retroceder. Estaban bordeando la entrada del Bosque Prohibido y pronto ya se habían adentrado en el corazón del mismo. Recorrían un camino diferente al que habían hecho junto a Harry, pero llegaron al mismo lugar en dónde su amigo había desaparecido hace ya ocho días.

- Merlín... eso es... - susurró Hermione temblando. - Eso es La Puerta del Destino

- ¿Que? - Ron estaba perplejo y asustado. Ahora si que no entendía nada - ¿La puerta de que?

- ¡Ay Ron! ¿Cómo es que no lo recordé antes? - Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas - En el Libro de Gryffindor, había una anotación sobre este lugar ¿recuerdas?

Ron iba a contestar cuando vieron algo que les quitó el aliento. Los negros cabellos de McLuggen comenzaron a agitarse como movidos por un viento inexistente, ya que era una noche calma. La profesora estaba parada cerca de los dos grandes troncos con sus brazos extendidos y cantaba una extraña melodía con palabras que los chicos no llegaban a comprender. La piel de la mujer adquirió un tono dorado, aunque ellos no podían estar seguros, ya que una luz brillante envolvía todo su cuerpo. Un torbellino de viento y colores la rodeó y desapareció por unos momentos...

------------------------------

- ¿_Aro Kalessin? _(¿Eres tu Kalessin?)

- _Agni Orm Lugel _(Te saludo Orm Lugel)

- _Lup siriá ghu fertu _(La puerta se está cerrando)

- _Akhi jugres guluam hutoi _(Lo hemos notado, pero aún no es tiempo)

- _Medeu, lerion sufar?_ (Hermano, ¿debemos intervenir?)

- _Kias, juios gus treri_ (Aún no, pero nuestros caminos pronto se cruzarán)

---------------------------

Llevaban navegando más de dos días. Atravesaban las islas del Archipiélago empujados por el viento de la magia a una velocidad vertiginosa. A pesar de breve lapso transcurrido Harry había llegado a apreciar a Gavilán. Era un hombre hosco, rudo algunas veces y amable otras. Hablaba con cautela, midiendo cada palabra que pronunciaba y diciendo justo lo necesario. Un mago de Roke. En rara ocasión reía, quizás, porque no había motivos para ello pero, muchas veces, se podía observar como una sonrisa opaca cruzaba por su rostro, suavizando un poco sus facciones. Harry se sentía cómodo con él, y no le molestaban sus preguntas acerca de su mundo. Conversaban por horas tratando de encontrar las respuestas a las múltiples interrogantes.

- He vivido más de un año en Terramar, aprendiendo y escuchando. Pero aún me es difícil asimilar muchas cosas - dijo Harry. El atardecer se vislumbraba próximo mientras Miralejos avanzaba hacia el norte- Me cuesta entender la idea de que una sola palabra o runa encierre tanto poder...

- Te comprendo, Elnar. Cuando era niño mi tía me enseñó a llamar a los animales - Ged hablaba suavemente, con nostalgia- E incluso aún hoy me maravilla la capacidad de pronunciar una palabra y hacer que el halcón vuele hacia mí y se pose en mi brazo. Pero esa es la esencia misma de Terramar, la esencia de las palabras, de la naturaleza y de la magia.

- Lo sé, y aunque de dónde vengo es diferente las palabras deben ser pensadas o pronunciadas para poder urdir un hechizo - contestó Harry. Miró al mago que se hallaba sentado en un extremo de la barca y extrajo de un bolsillo de su pantalón dos extraños colgantes. Los ojos de Gavilán se posaron inmediatamente sobre ellos y no pudo disimular un gesto de asombro y admiración.- Estas son las Runas de la Naturaleza, las que dominan los elementos ¿no es cierto?

- En Terramar existe un dicho de magos que dice "Las leyes cambian en los confines". Básicamente hace referencia a la complejidad y profundidad de las raíces de la magia- a pesar de hablar con voz clara, no podía evitar cierto temblor en ella causada por la emoción -La magia misma depende del lugar, está unida fuertemente a él. Un hechizo pronunciado en Selidor puede ser inútil en Roke. Ciertas palabras de la Lengua de la Creación han sido olvidadas en Iffish a pesar de ser la base de la magia en Havnor. La trama de todo sortilegio ha de urdirse con la tierra y el agua del lugar en dónde se pronuncia...

Pero, a pesar de que nadie, salvo el mismo Segoy conoce todas las palabras, hay algunas que alcanzan un poder universal, por decirlo de algún modo. Si conocemos como dominar, sin importar el lugar en que nos hallemos, su esencia y sus elementos, podremos sentir y descubrir las raíces comunes de toda Terramar. Supongo que Ogion te habló del Bosquecillo Inmanente, en Roke. Sus raíces descienden aún más profundo que la propia isla. Porque todos los bosques de Terramar son ese bosque. Algo similar ocurre con esos amuletos que tienes en tus manos... con ellos, un mago, puede ser capaz de dominar la magia en cualquier sitio del Archipiélago.

- Y por lo tanto, tener control sobre el mismo... - meditó Harry- Algo similar a la runa de los Reyes, que es más que un símbolo...

El joven estudió con cuidado el amuleto de Rowena, que simbolizaba la Runa del Fuego. Éste no había sido destruido al pronunciar el hechizo para extraer y eliminar el horcrux. Era una piedra, común, sin brillo ni color definido. En el centro de la misma se hallaba trazada la Runa, esculpida en el corazón mismo de la piedra.

- Rowena Ravenclaw era una poderosa hechicera, que poseía el don de los elementos- dijo Harry suavemente, sin dejar de observar la extraña piedra.- Era parte de los mismos... y sin embargo ella tenía la Runa del Fuego

- No lo comprendo, Elnar- contestó Gavilán- Pero creo que no es la primera vez que nuestros mundos se entrelazan...

--------------------------

En el corazón del Bosque Prohibido una mujer caminaba con paso firme hacia los terrenos del castillo. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo anunciando que ya era más de media noche y una tenue luz se desprendía del cayado que sostenía en sus manos y que le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en el camino sin embargo en su rostro se podía leer cierta preocupación. A pesar de que ella no podía cruzar la puerta, por lo menos en esos momentos, podía encontrase con su gente una vez cada siete días para mantener la conexión que la ataba a este mundo. Pero, ella podía sentir como se debilitaba esa conexión a medida que pasaban los días.

Luana McLuggen se detuvo de improviso. Observó con detenimiento el suelo antes de agacharse a levantar algo que no debería estar allí. Se trataba de una insignia, en rojo y dorado, con una "P" en el centro. En el lado de atrás sólo habían dos palabras: Hermione Granger

--------------------------

Havnor era una ciudad de imponente belleza que se hallaba en el corazón del Archipiélago. Miralejos estaba anclada en un extremo del puerto, mientras que sus ocupantes caminaban rumbo a la ciudad. Planeaban conseguir algo de comida antes de reiniciar el viaje, pero deberían permanecer un par de días allí para visitar la Biblioteca Real en busca de cierta información. Piratas, mercaderes y hechiceros confluían el puerto, negociando y ganado dinero, formando un paisaje extraño y pintoresco. Harry observaba fascinado mientras descubría una nueva cara de Terramar. Había convivido durante un año con Ogion y Tenar, en Re Albi, viviendo una vida tranquila dedicada al aprendizaje y a la contemplación de la naturaleza. Pero ahora se hallaba frente a un mundo diferente, caótico y, paradójicamente, mucho más familiar. Rodearon un mercado callejero en dónde se vendían una cantidad increíble de objetos y dónde se podían encontrar las cosas más disímiles. Gavilán sonreía ante el desconcierto de Harry

- ¿Creía que toda Terramar era como Gont? - la voz risueña de Ged despertó a Harry quien sólo atinó a asentir un tanto avergonzado. Caminaron durante casi una hora abandonando el ruido del centro. Gavilán se dirigía hacia una pequeña casa en el extremo sur de la ciudad, casi en las afueras. Se trataba de una cabaña pequeña, modesta que casi no se distinguía de las otras que poblaban los alrededores. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces con el cayado de madera. Abrió la puerta un hombre viejo, de cabellos y barba blanca con aspecto malhumorado.

- ¡De todos los visitantes inoportunos que podrían llegar hasta mi puerta, tenias que ser tu, Gavilán!- el hombre lo miró con cierto desagrado antes de suspirar- Adelante, a pesar de que siempre traes problemas eres bienvenido.

- Gracias, Tir- contestó Gavilán con educación.- Te presento a Elnar... quien creo que tiene una historia que puede interesarte...

--------------------------

La noche había caído sobre Hogwarts hacía ya muchas horas. Ron y Hermione se hallaban en la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor tratando de recuperarse de su segunda incursión al Bosque Prohibido en menos de diez días. Luego de ver desaparecer a su profesora a través de La Puerta del Destino, regresaron rápidamente al castillo. No sabían si debían o no hablar con McGonnogal (su único referente en el colegio) sobre lo sucedido, pero ya pensarían en ello mañana. A pesar del cansancio y la emoción de los últimos acontecimientos los muchachos se hallaban enfrascados en la lectura de un grueso libro de tapas oscuras.

- "_Es majestuosa, de una belleza única, rústica pero a la vez delicada. Es la Puerta de los Reyes, de los herederos de un pasado remoto y de una sabiduría ancestral. Los árboles son tan antiguos como la tierra, sus raíces penetran hasta el corazón del mundo y son parte esencial del mismo. Sus copas se mueven suavemente, acariciadas por la brisa del amanecer y bañadas por el rocío. Pero en su interior encierran una fuerza más temible que el fuego, que la muerte y que la vida. Pero lo más asombroso en ella son quizás las figuras que se alzan en su cima. El fénix y el dragón, dos criaturas ancestrales, imperecederas, mágicas. Es la llave del futuro, sólo se abrirá una vez más..._"

- Ya se ha abierto - dijo una voz profunda enfrente de ellos. Luana McLuggen estaba de pie en la Sala Común con una expresión indescífrale en el rostro- Harry Potter abrió La Puerta del Destino. Y ahora, nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar...


	8. El Pacto

_El dragón Kalessin lo espió con un ojo rasgado, terrible, dorado. Había siglos, seres eternos, en ese ojo de mirada insondable que albergaba la aurora del mundo._

_La costa más lejana. Ursula Le Guin_

_Capítulo 8: El pacto_

_- Ya se ha abierto - dijo una voz profunda enfrente de ellos. Luana McLuggen estaba de pie en la Sala Común con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro- Harry Potter abrió La Puerta del Destino. Y ahora, nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar..._

-----------------------------------------

El mar estaba en calma. El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte tiñendo de rojo las aguas del oeste. Una enorme figura volaba majestuosamente trazando círculos en el aire, rompiendo la monotonía del atardecer. Su piel cobriza resplandecía bajo la suave luz del atardecer mientras que sus alas se desplegaban completamente brillando y otorgándole una aterradora belleza casi sobrenatural. El gran dragón de ojos dorados atravesaba el océano con movimientos seguros, mesurados, elegantes. En él se podían observar los signos inequívocos de una edad inmemorial, incalculable.

La noche había caído sobre Terramar pero el vuelo del dragón continuaba. Atravesó el Archipiélago a una velocidad increíble hasta llegar a su destino. Aterrizó suavemente en una pequeña isla, sobre un claro cerca de un gran acantilado. La oscuridad era total pues la luna estaba oculta tras gruesas nubes que anunciaban la pronta llegada de una gran tormenta. Sin embargo, durante escasos segundos, una luz brillante se pudo observar en el Valle de Huea. El dragón se hallaba envuelto en un torbellino de fuego, las llamas bailaban alrededor de él, iluminando todo a su alrededor. Poco a poco, el fuego se fue consumiendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Dónde antes se encontraba el gran dragón ahora se podía observar a un hombre que caminaba suavemente hacia el Bosque de las Sombras.

----------------------------

- Tonterías -dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego. Sus profundos ojos azules brillaban ferozmente - Nadie puede negar el inmenso talento que tiene Luana, no importa que sus padres no sean magos. Esa joven es excepcional.

- Lo sé Rowena, lo sé -suspiró el hombre que se hallaba a su lado. Era alto, de cabellos y ojos oscuros que contrastaban con la palidez de su rostro. Sin embargo, su voz emanaba fuerza y decisión. - Pero ya sabes como piensa él... en fin, no vamos a discutir más sobre este asunto. Ya está decidido, Luana se queda con nosotros. Ella y todos los que posean un talento similar.

- No estoy enfadada contigo Godric... - la mujer sonrió brevemente antes de continuar - Pero no lo comprendo ni lo acepto. Además, esa joven tiene mucho poder... es nuestro deber enseñarle como manejarlo.

- Y eso haremos - sentenció el hombre con decisión.

---------------------------------

Era una noche tranquila en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de jóvenes que charlaban animadamente. La cena estaba a punto de terminar y algunos niños bostezaban abiertamente. Una niña pequeña, de unos once u doce años estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa, alejada del resto de sus compañeros. Normalmente era una chiquilla alegre, extrovertida, aunque muchos la consideraban un poco extraña. Pero esa noche no se sentía con ánimos para conversar ni reír junto a los demás. Por primera vez desde que había ingresado al colegio, hacía ya un año, sentía esa conocida sensación de desconfianza y rechazo hacia ella. Y, al igual que antes, no entendía el porqué.

Había crecido en una pequeña aldea en el medio de la nada, junto a sus padres. Su vida no había sido fácil, principalmente debido a los extraños sucesos que siempre ocurrían a su alrededor. Sus vecinos la evitaban casi tanto como al mismo diablo, pues creían que la niña estaba poseída por un espíritu maligno. Muchas veces, cuando estaba enojada o asustada, hacía que las cosas volaran o estallaran a su alrededor. A causa de ello no tenía amigos e incluso, en alguna ocasión, pudo percibir miedo en los ojos de sus padres. Ella siempre sería diferente. Hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts... No sin cierto recelo, sus padres aceptaron el hecho de que su única hija fuera una bruja (y no un demonio) y permitieron su ida al colegio.

Por primera vez en toda su vida Luana se había sentido totalmente aceptada. Tenía amigos que no la juzgaban por ser quien era y si bien había algunos que la molestaban por su origen, no era nada que le afectara demasiado. Hasta ese día. Por la mañana había tenido una discusión, tonta a decir verdad, con un compañero de clase. Pero se había enfadado mucho. Sin entender como, su piel había comenzado a brillar mientras que sus ojos adquirían un profundo color ámbar. Luego, comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña y repentinamente incendió el pupitre de su maestro. No recordaba nada más. En algún momento se había desmayado. Los profesores no la habían castigado, hecho sumamente extraño, ya que estaban tan desconcertados como ella.

----------------------------------

Rowena Ravenclaw se dirigía hacia su cabaña en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Últimamente le resultaba cada vez más difícil controlar su espíritu, que reclama la libertad del viento y la eternidad del agua. Pronto se marcharía. Ella era una de las últimas descendientes de una raza milenaria, mágica y eterna. Su madre había sido una hechicera, pero los poderes de su familia no se habían manifestado en ella. Y no la salvaron de la muerte. La magia era un misterio insondable que se manifestaba de diferentes formas en cada ser y en cada lugar, haciendo imposible aprehenderla en su totalidad. Su madre nunca se sintió atraída hacia ella aunque vivió de acuerdo a sus enseñanzas, y le transmitió todo lo que había aprendido de su madre, la abuela de Rowena. Ésta abandonó su cuerpo mortal y deambularía hasta la eternidad libre por los caminos de la naturaleza. Pero ella no quería ese destino, que sin lugar a dudas acabaría siendo el de ella.

Casi sin darse cuenta llego a su refugio, una simple cabaña construida en el corazón del bosque. No podía comprender con certeza la razón por la cual había levantado su refugio precisamente en ese lugar, pero ella solía obedecer a su instinto. Hasta el momento, siempre había tenido razón. Se sentó afuera, en su sillón favorito, dejando que la suave brisa de la noche acariciara sus cabellos. Estaba confundida y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, tenía miedo. Le asustaba su destino y también lo que le sucedería a su marido y al colegio cuando ella ya no estuviera. Pero, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la niña, en esa chiquilla que era un enigma hasta para ella...

De improviso, se levantó un fuerte viento en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Rowena levantó la vista y observó con asombro como una luz brillante emanaba de los dos árboles que tenía enfrente. El lugar comenzó a vibrar, suavemente, y el viento se hizo más fuerte, provocando que miles de hojas revolotearan a su alrededor. Ella se levantó despacio, midiendo cada movimiento de su cuerpo, concentrándose en la tierra. Poco a poco, los temblores se calmaron y la luz se hizo más tenue hasta desaparecer por completo. Rowena abrió sus ojos nuevamente y no pudo evitar retroceder un paso al ver a un hombre alto, de mirada profunda parado entre los árboles.

- _Lup anuj ghu kiosi afur_ (La Puerta del Destino ha sido abierta) -susurró el misterioso hombre antes de caminar directamente hacia ella.

----------------------------------

Luana no podía dormir. Observó con atención sus manos, que este momento se veían normales. Pudo ver sus largos dedos, su piel pálida y los cayos que sobresalían en sus nudillos producto del trabajo manual, que había realizado por años junto a su madre. Sin embargo, esta mañana, durante los minutos en los que había perdido el control, pudo ver claramente como unas garras crecían en el lugar dónde debían estar sus manos. Al parecer, sólo ella las había visto, pues, por lo que había escuchado, nadie más se había percatado del extraño fenómeno. Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, sin embargo en esos escasos instantes se había sentido completa. Era muy confuso pero a la vez no podía decir que estaba completamente sorprendida. Desde muy pequeña soñaba que volaba, que atravesaba los mares bajo la forma de un dragón. Pero era la primera vez que se materializaba de esa forma.

Se levantó de su cama y abandonó el dormitorio cerca de la medianoche. Estaba inquieta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana, algo que no entendía y que la asustaba, atenazando sus músculos e impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Algo iba a suceder y a pesar de no comprender el porqué de su certeza, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Se asomó a la ventana dejando que la oscuridad de la noche apaciguara su miedo pero lo que vio la paralizó por completo durante unos minutos. La luna brillaba resplandeciente sobre el bosque, perfilando una extraña y conocida figura en el contorno de las nubes que sobresalían de forma sobrenatural rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche. Era un dragón.

- Kalessin - murmuró casi en trance. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar abandonó la Sala Común y corrió por los pasillos del castillo a una velocidad inusitada rumbo a la salida. No se encontró con el celador ni con ningún profesor y finalmente salió a los terrenos. Sin detenerse a descansar se dirigió velozmente hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Los árboles dibujaban sombras a su paso y pese al miedo que la invadía, una fuerza desconocida la impulsaba a seguir. Ella adoraba el bosque. A pesar de tener sólo doce años, le gustaba la tranquilidad que le brindaban los árboles, el silencio profundo de la naturaleza y el aire liviano que se respiraba en su interior. Pero ahora no pensaba en ello, sólo atinaba a seguir corriendo, hacia su destino.

----------------------------------

Rowena desenfundó su varita instintivamente pero no se movió. El hombre la observaba con detenimiento, como estudiándola, analizando cada detalle de su expresión. Era alto, con el cabello castaño rojizo y piel cobriza. Sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, brillaban con luz propia otorgándole un aspecto feroz y atemorizante. Pero lo más sorprendente de ellos era su color, de un dorado brillante, casi místico aunque cálido. Permanecieron un tiempo así, solo observándose mutuamente, con curiosidad y cautela, tratando de determinar si el otro representaba o no una amenaza. El misterioso hombre buscaba en ella algún signo de reconocimiento o comprensión, aunque sabía que era imposible.

La Puerta del Destino formaba parte de ambos mundos desde el comienzo de los tiempos, pero pocos tenían el poder o la necesidad de atravesarla. Sin embargo, en los inicios del tiempo, incluso antes de que las islas se levantaran del mar y que la tierra de los hombres se conformara como tal, sus mundos habían sido uno. Y cada universo, guardaba en las raíces más profundas de su esencia, algunos vestigios de ese pasado común. En ocasiones, en el Archipiélago, aparecían magos y hechiceras, que dominaban un poder diferente al que usualmente se observaba en Terramar. Su fuerza era esencialmente diferente, e incluso habían algunos que realizaban magia sin necesidad de recurrir a la Lengua Arcana. Sus sortilegios eran canalizados a través de su cuerpo con la ayuda de una vara, pues la magia fluía en ellos en forma diferente. Hubo sólo unos pocos, que fueron considerados locos o embusteros y finalmente se perdieron en el olvido Del mismo modo que en la tierra de los hombres, una vez cada cientos de generaciones, aparecía un ser en cuyo cuerpo y espíritu habitaba un poder diferente, el poder de los dragones. Porque ellos no habían sido divididos.

- ¿Quién eres? - la voz de Rowena resonó en el claro del bosque. Ella aún estaba un poco pálida a causa de la impresión, pero la curiosidad y la necesidad de respuestas habían sido más poderosas que el miedo. Como el extraño no respondía, avanzó un paso y con voz firme dijo - Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw, de Hogwarts...

- _Agni Rowena_ - respondió el hombre con voz grave y profunda. A pesar de no compartir el mismo idioma hablaban con la voz de la magia, que iba más allá de los límites de sus diferencias. Rowena inclinó su cabeza en señal de entendimiento y con un simple movimiento de su mano el aire alrededor de ellos comenzó a agitarse envolviéndolos suavemente. La piel de la joven perdía lentamente el color, se hacía inmaterial, eterna, pero en sus ojos aún brillaba una luz que resplandecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Los cabellos de la joven mujer se balanceaban movidos por el viento, mientras que una imagen, compuesta por las hojas y la tierra se formaba ante ellos. Creado de tierra y de agua, un fénix se levantó de la tierra y se ubicó ante el desconocido. Éste, a su vez, se inclinó y juntó sus manos. Luego, trazó en el aire una figura y de sus manos surgió una masa de fuego despareja, que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta quedar perfectamente definida. Un dragón.

----------------------------------

Luana estaba agotada, pero seguía corriendo, adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido. No tenía conciencia plena de hacia dónde se dirigía, pero sabía que iba en dirección correcta. Tropezó un par de veces, pero logró levantarse y continuar su camino. Cuando llegó a un claro en el corazón del bosque, encontró aquello que inconscientemente estaba buscando. Bajo el amparo de dos árboles antiguos y protegidos por un poder inmemorial y eterno, se hallaban dos personas. Junto a ellas, se alzaban dos imponentes figuras, compuestas por los Poderes de la Tierra: tierra y agua, aire y fuego. La danza del viento cesó de improviso, las hojas dejaron de moverse y todo volvió a la calma.

- ¿_Aro Kalessin_? - las palabras salieron la boca de la niña antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar cómo conocía esa lengua.

- _Agni Orm Lugel_- la voz profunda de Kalessin se asemejó a un silbido grave, pero ella lo comprendió a la perfección - _Medeu _(Hermana)

- Medeu (Hermano) - murmuró Luana. Se acercó hasta él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sólo entonces comprendió... él la había llamado.

----------------------------------

Rowena observaba la escena con una mezcla de fascinación y temor. Estaba apoyada contra un árbol, porque sentía como su espíritu clamaba por abandonar su cuerpo. Conocía los riesgos de manejar los elementos, ya que conforme pasaban los años, cada vez le costaba más dominar su poder. Pero en ese momento no podía aparatar su vista de la extraña escena que sucedía frente a sus ojos. La pequeña Luana, hablaba con el desconocido en una lengua que no llegaba a comprender. La niña no parecía asustada, aunque sus manos temblaran ligeramente.

- _Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, pequeña_ - dijo Kalessin sin dejar de mirar a la niña directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, se podía apreciar una nota de humor y de orgullo en su voz - _Largo es el camino que aún queda por recorrer, pero aún en el principio de los tiempos el primer paso fue el más importante._

- **¿**_He de ir contigo, Kalessin? _- dijo la niña en un susurro - _Allá... ¿Al otro viento? _

- _Aún no, criatura, aún no es tiempo_- contestó él mientras se acercaba a ella con paso decidido - _Tienes una tarea por la cual debes permanecer aquí. La ambición, la sed de poder amenaza nuestros mundos. Aquí, en la tierra de los hombres, se suceden batallas internas, con magos que desafían a los Antiguos Poderes para cumplir sus metas. Buscan en la oscuridad y en el conocimiento lo que no deberían conseguir nunca. La avaricia y el desconocimiento de aquellas cosas que realmente importan los llevan a desafiar a la naturaleza. Y, aunque hoy acabe, la oscuridad renacerá mañana, terrible y despiadada, buscando la eternidad. _

_Pero, también en las islas el Equilibrio peligra. Los hombres en el Archipiélago han desafiado a los Poderes de la Naturaleza, peleando contra enemigos invisibles. Erreth-Akbé y Orm perdieron sus vidas en Selidor... seres ajenos, extraños entre ellos pero que entraron juntos a la la tierra de la muerte. Fue la trágica señal para que nuestros caminos, que recorren terrenos separados, se acerquen hasta cruzarse. _

_Allá, en las arenas de la costa de Selidor, la palabra y la espada se enfrentaron, y no hubo un vencedor. Todos perdimos en esa batalla. Sin embargo, el futuro aún está por construirse, pequeña, y lo que una vez fue dividido volverá a reunirse para restablecer el Equilibrio. Sólo así, podremos conjurar la vida y la muerte para volver a ser uno solo. Tú eres la encargada de cuidar la Puerta, hasta que llegue ese momento. _

_- Sólo en el silencio la palabra, sólo en la oscuridad la luz, sólo en la muerte vida; el vuelo de halcón brilla en el cielo vacío_ (1) - la niña cantó suavemente el Cantar de La Creación de Ea, las palabras llegaron a su mente como una ráfaga de viento que mueve las hojas de los árboles.

- _Cuando el halcón y el león lleguen al Confín de los Días, atravesando la muerte y la vida, devolviéndole a la naturaleza lo que nunca le deberían haber quitado, el pacto quedará sellado y nuestros mundos comenzarán el camino hacia la paz. Divididos en cuerpo pero unidos en espíritu. _

Kalessin se inclinó ante la niña y le entregó un pequeño paquete. '_Para tu guardiana_'dijo antes de emprender el camino de regreso. Una luz tenue comenzó a brillar mientras se dirigía hacia la Puerta del Destino. La tierra tembló suavemente cuando Kalessin la atravesó. Las figuras de tierra y fuego, de viento y agua, se elevaron hasta posarse en la cima de la misma. Una enfrente de la otra, custodiando la entrada de los mundos y se convirtieron en el símbolo imperecedero de la hermandad de sus pueblos.

----------------------------------

Luana estaba dormida en los brazos de Rowena dentro de la cabaña. La niña se hallaba exhausta luego de los últimos sucesos. Afuera, se había desatado una fuerte tormenta que caía con furia sobre los alrededores. Con cuidado, para no despertar a la niña, Rowena se levantó y abrió el paquete que le había dado la pequeña. Era una bolsa de cuero, atada con un simple cordel, de aspecto rústico. Con delicadeza, y casi con temor, la joven mujer abrió el paquete. Dentro del mismo sólo había una piedra. Debía medir unos cuatro centímetros de ancho, era negruzca, no tenía ni brillo ni color definido y en el centro de la misma de hallaba grabada una runa que no llegaba a reconocer. Con cierto recelo la tomó en sus manos, lentamente como si se tratara de una fina pieza de cristal que se pudiera romper por algún movimiento brusco.

Esa noche, Rowena Ravenclaw sonrió. Le habían otorgado la llave que le permitiría cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre hacía ya más de quince años. Se quedaría en el mundo, viviría su vida y aceptaría su muerte. Sería sólo un ser humano más.

----------------------------------

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas en la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor. Dos muchachos escuchaban fascinados una historia tan fantástica como increíble. A pesar de lo absurdas que sonaban las palabras de su profesora, los chicos no podían dejar de creer en ellas. Hermione estaba recostada en un cómodo sillón, acurrucada frente al fuego. Ron, por el contrario, no había podido moverse de su silla en toda la noche.

- ¿Harry podrá volver? - Hermione rompió el silencio que se había instalado entre los tres cuando McLuggen había finalizado su historia - ¿Podrá cruzar de regreso la Puerta del Destino?

- Eso no lo sé. Sólo podrá volver cuando haya recorrido el camino que debe transitar - dijo con voz serena la profesora - Pero, no podrá quedarse por mucho tiempo más. La Puerta se está cerrando...

----------------------------------

(1) Le Guin, Ursula. Un mago de Terramar. Buenos Aires : Minotauro, 2004. p. 8


	9. La llamada de los muertos

_Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro es realmente muy difícil._

_Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. J. K. Rowling_

_Capítulo 9: La llamada de los muertos _

_Pero, no podrá quedarse por mucho tiempo más. La Puerta se está cerrando... _

------------------------------

El hombre viejo estaba sentado en una antigua silla observando con desconfianza a las dos personas que tenía adelante. Sus cabellos blancos contrastaban con su piel morena, curtida por el sol y el viento del Archipiélago. Su expresión, de auténtico desagrado, iba paulatinamente transformándose en una que reflejaba un vívido interés. Odiaba a Gavilán, no por ser quien era o porque le desagradara especialmente, sino porque ese muchacho tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de su tranquila vida para envolverlo en sus aventuras absurdas. Tir, como todos lo conocían, no era un mago, ni siquiera era un hechicero. Simplemente había sido el custodio de la Biblioteca Real durante más de treinta años. Así había conocido a Gavilán, hace ya algún tiempo, mientras éste se hallaba buscando la otra mitad de la Runa de la Paz. Oh, se acordaba perfectamente de aquellos días. El joven mago había insistido en bucear por toda la inmensa Biblioteca para encontrar alguna pista que lo ayudara en su búsqueda. Y para ello había arrastrado al viejo bibliotecario, que sólo deseaba un poco de paz antes de retirarse, por toda la isla de Havnor en búsqueda de respuestas... y por lo que estaba escuchando tenía planes parecidos esta vez...

- Y esa es la historia Tir -dijo Gavilán tranquilamente. La voz pausada del mago no había cambiado durante todo el relato, pero había estado atento a los cambios en la expresión del viejo. El bibliotecario era un hombre tosco, gruñón e incluso algunas veces podía ser desagradable. Pero bajo esa fachada de absoluto desinterés, Gavilán sabía que Tir era dueño de una curiosidad insaciable, que ni siquiera en todos sus años en la Biblioteca Real, había podido aplacar.

- ¿Que buscas aquí, Gavilán? - gruñó el viejo - No me interesan los cuentos de tu chiquillo... Además me retiré hace más de dos años...

Harry había lanzado un bufido de exasperación: ¿chiquillo? No había atravesado todo el Archipiélago para que un viejo desagradable lo tratara como a un crío mentiroso. Pero reprimió las palabras de protestas ante un gesto casi imperceptible de Gavilán, quien se limitó a sonreír a modo de respuesta.

- Aunque un carpintero no se levante todos los días para trabajar la madera, sus manos aún responden naturalmente a su contacto - replicó Ged tranquilamente - El conocimiento sigue en tu interior al igual que tu sed de respuestas...

- Ya no - suspiró el bibliotecario - por si no te has dado cuenta ya estoy viejo Gavilán. Viejo y cansado. Ya no soy quien solía ser...

- Pero quizás, incluso sin tener que abandonar la seguridad de tu hogar, podrías brindarnos algunas respuestas -prosiguió Ged. Su voz ronca y pausada no denotaba la ansiedad que podía estar sintiendo. Harry estaba seguro que de haber sido él ya estaría gritando. Quizás debería empezar a medir un poco su carácter. Gavilán continuó sacando al joven de sus pensamientos - La Biblioteca Real de Havnor guarda libros antiguos, de épocas remotas, algunos poderosos, otros no tanto. Tiene en su acervo vestigios de la Época Oscura y de los siglos de historia de Terramar, y a través de sus páginas podemos recorrer y descubrir muchos de los misterios que guarda el Archipiélago.

- Si - suspiró el viejo - pero el conocimiento puede resultar peligroso. Aunque los libros que allí se guardan no poseen el saber de la magia, adentrarse en sus secretos es un poco temerario... Pero te conozco, y ni siquiera si te atesto un fuerte golpe en esa gran cabeza que tienes, te podría detener. ¿Que es exactamente lo que estás buscando?

------------------------------

Hermione estaba dormida sobre un gran libro abierto en la Sala Común. Hacía ya un día que habían logrado que McLuggen les relatara su historia, y a pesar de la negativa de la profesora de que siguieran interviniendo, ellos trataban de descubrir algún cabo suelto que les permitiera ayudar a Harry. Ron la miraba con un amago de sonrisa en los labios. La muchacha era testaruda. Al parecer no se conformaba con esperar de brazos cruzados a que su amigo regresara... Aunque él mismo pensaba en forma similar sabía que se hallaban ante un callejón sin salida.

Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, el mundo mágico se encontraba sumido en un profundo caos. La Orden del Fénix agonizaba sin tener un líder claro aunque peleaban con todo lo que tenían a su alcance para hacerle frente a Voldemort. La desaparición de Harry aún no era de dominio público, pero Ron sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que El Profeta publicara la primicia. El miedo se respiraba por todos lados y Hogwarts había dejado de ser la fortaleza que solía ser. Sin embargo, aún no había perdido la esperanza. No podía siquiera pensar que pasaría si perdían esta guerra, porque el mundo tal y cómo lo había conocido probablemente desaparecería. Debían hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a Harry... él no sólo era su amigo, su hermano, sino que además era el único que tenía la llave para derrotar al Innombrable.

- Pst, Hermione - Ron sacudió suavemente el hombre de su amiga - Vamos, despierta...

- ¿Ron? - murmuró la chica - ¡Oh no! Me quedé dormida...

- Si, de eso ya me di cuenta - contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa - Después dicen que siempre soy yo...

Hermione no respondió, sólo le dedicó una mirada cargada de indignación antes de alisarse la túnica en un intento de parecer más presentable. En esos momentos se escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente de las afueras del castillo. Los chicos se miraron con la preocupación plasmada en sus ojos por unos instantes antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la ventana para ver que ocurría. El panorama antes sus ojos les quitó la respiración. Cientos de dementores sobrevolaban el Bosque Prohibido.

----------------------------------------

Harry caminaba junto a Gavilán por las concurridas callejuelas de Havnor. El sol golpeaba con fuerza a los transeúntes e iluminaba hasta los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad. En todos lados se podía observar gente negociando, desde un joven reclamando un descuento hasta una vieja bruja tratando de vender sus filtros de amor. Luego de haber estado cerca de tres horas con el bibliotecario, consiguieron un poco de información. El joven no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba buscando el mago, pero fuera lo que fuere, parecía importante. Antes de llegar a Havnor, Gavilán había murmurado algo referente a la Puerta del Destino, como si ésta ya hubiera sido abierta antes...

- ¿Por qué vamos hacia la biblioteca? - preguntó Harry. Desde que habían abandonado al viejo Tir, Gavilán no había pronunciado ninguna palabra y en su rostro se reflejaba una creciente preocupación.- ¿Qué contiene ese libro por el cual preguntabas?

- No sólo el saber mágico nos ayudará a devolverte a tu hogar, Elnar - contestó suavemente el mago - Los caminos de la magia son muy diversos... pero ante todo es la acción de los hombres los que construyen la historia.

- Como siempre, Gavilán, las palabras escapan de tu boca sin aclarar demasiado... -contestó Harry un tanto molesto. No era la primera vez que le contestaba a sus preguntas con frases, que si bien podían tener mucho significado, era sumamente ambiguas.- Necesito saber... si tienes alguna de idea de porqué llegué a Terramar, debes decírmela.

- No lo sé, Elnar, no lo sé - replicó el mago con su voz ronca - Pero algo está pasando, no es casualidad que tu llegaras aquí, ni que tengas en tu poder dos de las Runas de la Naturaleza, ni el vuelo de los dragones... Todo está interconectado aunque no podamos ver el porqué

- Y pregunto, si es que se puede saber, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese viejo loco en todo esto? - dijo Harry con rudeza. Sus nervios estaban al límite, los sucesos de los últimos días habían logrado sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y sentía que ya no podía esperar más - Hace años que estoy viviendo en el límite entre la vida y la muerte... Estoy cansado, Gavilán, muy cansado de que todo me pase a mí...

- _Infinitas son las discusiones de los magos_ -contestó Gavilán con un tinte de ironía en su voz - E infinitos son sus caminos. Pero, a pesar de las circunstancias, nunca te olvides de que fueron tus acciones las que te condujeron a este lugar... Sin embargo, supongo, y creo no equivocarme, que hay más en juego de lo que se puede observar a simple vista. Antes de partir hacia Selidor, en busca del Anciano, es necesario que encontremos el Libro Perdido de Hussa...

- ¿El Libro Perdido de Hussa? ¿Que contiene? -preguntó Harry interrumpiendo las palabras de Ged. Sobre él mismo habían estado indagando en la casa del bibliotecario - Y... ¿Quién es el Anciano?

- Una pregunta a la vez, Elnar, una pregunta a la vez- replicó Ged con una sonrisa- Por momentos, me recuerdas mucho a mí mismo, quince años atrás...

Súbitamente, Ged se detuvo. Harry observó con atención a su alrededor pero no observó nada fuera de lo común. Las estrechas calles del sur de la ciudad seguían abarrotadas de gente, que caminaba, negociaba o simplemente disfrutaba de uno de los últimos días del verano. Gavilán estaba quieto, sin mirar a ningún punto en particular, como esperando que algo sucediese. De improviso, una sombra emergió de una esquina, deslizándose lentamente entre la gente, atravesando la calle sin rumbo fijo. En ese momento, una joven mujer comenzó a gritar, llamando a la sombra entre lágrimas. Harry se estremeció cuando entendió que estaba sucediendo... alguien estaba invocando a los muertos.

---------------------------

El castillo se hallaba sumido en un profundo caos. Cientos de niños y jóvenes estaban agazapados en el Gran Comedor luchando por contener el pánico que se había apoderado de ellos hacía ya dos horas. Los profesores y varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban afuera, probablemente enfrentándose a los dementores que estaban allí. Nadie sabía con certeza que estaba pasando en los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin embargo, hubieran apostado todos los puntos de sus casas a que Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado estaba involucrado. Se podía escuchar llantos aislados y los rostros pálidos de los alumnos eran visibles aún en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ron y Hermione estaban un poco apartados de todo el movimiento. Al igual que sus compañeros estaban aterrados. El frío se colaba por las ventanas, impidiéndoles respirar con normalidad. Ese frío sobrenatural, que se internaba hasta el alma y oprimía sus pulmones, hundiéndolos en la más profunda desesperación. Sin embargo, los chicos aún podían pensar con cierta claridad, y sus suposiciones, llegaban a aterrarlos incluso más que los dementores fuera del castillo.

- No puede ser Hermione, no puede saberlo - Ron estaba más pálido de lo habitual y su voz tembló un poco al hablar- Nadie sabe acerca de la Puerta, nadie...

- Pero Ron, ¿Por qué están en el bosque? - replicó la muchacha con impaciencia - Si el ataque hubiera sido dirigido a Hogwarts, ellos estarían rodeando el castillo...

- No lo sé... -suspiró el pelirrojo - ¿No habrá venido a buscar el horcrux?

- No lo creo, porque podría haber mandado a alguien o incluso venir él mismo - contestó la chica lógicamente - Para ello no era necesario mostrarse tan abiertamente... ¡Vamos! No podemos quedarnos acá...

- ¿Que? -gritó Ron con el miedo plasmado en su rostro - ¡¿Estás loca o qué! No podemos salir afuera...

- Debemos encontrar a McLuggen, Ron - replicó Hermione con resignación. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber que siempre le costaba dar el primer paso, pero luego no existía poder en la tierra que lo detuviera - Ella es la única que sabe al respecto...

El muchacho sólo asintió. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta abandonaron el Gran Comedor ocultos en la vieja capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Desde la desaparición de su amigo la llevaban siempre con ellos, pues nunca sabían cuando la podrían necesitar. Corriendo tan rápido como podían, con cierta torpeza causada por el miedo y por hallarse ocultos bajo la capa, los muchachos lograron llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts Allí pudieron divisar varias figuras conocidas tratando de repeler a los dementores, pero McLuggen no estaba entre ellos. No necesitaron hablar para saber lo que harían a continuación. Bordearon los límites del bosque evitando expresamente a los dementores hasta llegar a una parte que estaba vacía. Se quitaron la capa y luego de una breve mirada de resignación, se internaron al bosque por tercera vez en el año.

-------------------------------------

Gavilán sólo observó la escena durante unos breves instantes antes de comenzar a caminar con paso decidido hacia dónde había surgido la sombra momentos atrás. Harry lo siguió inmediatamente, sacando de un pliegue de su capa su varita mágica, pues la situación parecía sumamente peligrosa. No tuvieron que avanzar mucho, pues en la puerta de una hermosa casa se hallaba un hechicero, de cabellos bancos, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. El hombre era viejo, canoso, y había algo en él que Harry le resultó vagamente familiar, aunque no podría definirlo con certeza. No llevaba una vara de mago, aunque podía sentir el poder que emanaba de él.

- El poder de llamar a los muertos... -murmuró Harry desconcertado - Muy pocos magos pueden llegar a hacerlo...

- Eso es porque, aunque pudieran hacerlo, muy pocos lo harían - replicó pausadamente Ged. El mago miraba fijamente el curioso espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos - No nos corresponde a nosotros jugar con los muertos, nosotros, los magos, debemos ayudar a preservar El Equilibrio...

Sin decir una palabra más Ged se acercó lentamente hacia el que estaba llamando a los muertos. En su rostro se podía observar una cólera fría, profunda. Las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro brillaban bajo el solo otorgándole un aspecto intimidante feroz. Harry pudo sentir con absoluta claridad el poder que emanaba el mago y se estremeció involuntariamente al percibir la furia en los ojos de Gavilán. Durante el corto tiempo que había permanecido con Ged, había llegado a apreciar al mago, no sólo por su carácter y su peculiar forma de enfrentarse a los problemas, sino porque podía percibir que tras su rostro marcado y sus ojos negros, había poder y sabiduría. El muchacho lo siguió cautelosamente. Antes de llegar junto al anciano, en voz baja y en hárdico le preguntó a una muchacha que estaba observando el espectáculo:

- ¿Quién es este hombre? - murmuró Harry con un fuerte acento en sus palabras. A pesar de su tiempo en Terramar el idioma todavía se le resistía en algunos momentos. Y simulando que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo continuó - ¿Que es lo que está realizando? ¿Algún sortilegio de ilusión?

- Oh no, no es una ilusión. Este sólo es Araña - susurró la muchacha con una clara nota de diversión en la voz. No tendría más de quince años y en sus ojos oscuros se podía percibir la fascinación que le causaba ese espectáculo - Milon, la mujer que acaba de salir corriendo, gritando como si estuviera poseída, le pagó una buena cantidad de oro para que trajera a su marido de la muerte. Pobre Milon, estuvo un año reuniendo ese dinero y ahora no soportó encontrarse con su esposo... En fin, si tú quieres, puedes pedirle que traiga a alguien, a veces lo hace sólo por diversión...

Gavilán estaba de pie junto a Harry. Había escuchado las palabras de la joven con atención y apretó gentilmente el hombro del muchacho en señal de agradecimiento. El hombre de cabellos blancos, Araña, parecía encantado con su público y comenzó a llamar a más sombras de la tierra de los difuntos. El público que se hallaba allí reunido estaba aclamando que trajera antiguos héroes y reyes de tiempos remotos, con una mezcla de fascinación y terror, incapaces de resistir a la tentación. Araña murmuró unas palabras en el Habla Antigua y urdió el sortilegio con sencillez, demostrando su habilidad. Ante ellos acudió una sombra y el espectro de una mujer hermosa comenzó a rondar la calle, con la mirada vacía, hueca, sin vida. Mientras la multitud suspiraba, hipnotizada por las sombras que vagaban a su alrededor, como títeres sin voluntad antes ellos, Gavilán se removió inquieto en su lugar.

- Elnar, creo que retrasaremos nuestro paseo a la Biblioteca Real - murmuró con voz pausada el mago. A pesar de la tranquilidad de sus palabras Harry sabía que el mago estaba preocupado, y muy enojado - Necesito ocuparme de este asunto antes. Los hombres, con sus acciones, pueden llegar a causar mucho daño. Y, estamos frente un testimonio real de que el poder de los hechiceros no siempre es usado para el bienestar común ni para mantener el equilibrio...

- Gavilán, entre todas las cosas que has dicho, esa era una que yo tengo muy clara, de verdad - Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus propias palabras. Muchas veces, se sentía como un niño tonto a quien le estaban explicando las cosas más básicas del Archipiélago, pero dada su experiencia, en ambos lados de la Puerta, el joven no pudo resistir la tentación de mostrarle al mago que estaba frente a un igual - Te acompañaré...

-------------------------------------

Ron y Hermione se adentraron hasta el corazón del Bosque Prohibido. Ya conocían el camino y evitaron, en la medida de lo posible bajo las actuales circunstancias, aquellos lugares que eran más peligrosos. Fueron bastante rápido considerando que el poder de los dementores empezaba a afectarles. En un intento por alejarlos habían conjurado sus respectivos patronus, pero a medida que avanzaban les resultaba más difícil mantenerlos alejados. Estuvieron corriendo cerca de dos horas hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de la Puerta del Destino.

No podían ver más allá de unos metros pues la oscuridad invadía cada rincón del bosque. Escuchaban algunos ruidos, e incluso eran capaces de distinguir ciertas palabras, aunque éstas no tenían conexión alguna. Hermione avanzó con precaución hasta los límites del claro, para poder ver que estaba sucediendo. Ron la siguió en silencio, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, en un inútil intento por tranquilizarse. Podía sentir con claridad los latidos de su corazón, como el pánico se filtraba por sus venas inmovilizando sus músculos. Sin embargo, al llegar al claro, no pudieron evitar que una exclamación de asombro escapara de sus bocas.

Frente a la Puerta del Destino se alzaba, imponente, un gran dragón rojo. Sus ojos oscuros, brillaban en la oscuridad en forma casi sobrenatural. El animal era enorme, feroz y en ese momento estaba mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos como el marfil, en señal de ataque. Su lengua bífida se escapaba de su boca, siseando, escupiendo pequeñas llamaradas de fuego. Estaba sentado en sus patas traseras, con su larga cola llena de garras enroscada en su cuerpo. A pesar del tamaño, los movimientos del animal eran elegantes, medidos y precisos. Pero los que les quitó el aliento fue su voz, porque en cierto momento comenzó a hablar. A pesar de tratarse de un sonido que se asemejaba a un silbido, los muchachos no pudieron evitar notar que eran palabras, emitidas con profundidad, casi desde el estómago del majestuoso animal. No comprendían en que lengua hablaba, pero no tenían ninguna duda de que lo estaba haciendo. Ron aún no había apartado sus ojos del dragón cuando Hermione se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, haciendo que perdiera la sensibilidad en sus dedos. Cuando la miró interrogante ella sólo pudo atinar, con el terror desfigurándole el rostro, a señalar hacia la cabaña de Rowena.

Lord Voldemort esta allí.

-------------------------------------

Harry contempló con asombro y cierto temor como Gavilán se alzaba ante el hechicero llamado Araña. En sus ojos se podían observar la ira que invadía su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a mover vara. El viejo Araña solo sonrió antes de hablar.

- Oh, que tenemos aquí - dijo tranquilamente - Un hechicero de Roke.

- Si - dijo Gavilán. En ese momento Harry se ubicó a su lado y luego de un momento de indecisión, innecesaria en realidad ya que nadie iba a comprender el significado de sus palabras, dijo con voz clara y perfectamente audible - Y uno de Hogwarts

- Muy interesante, el maestro con su joven aprendiz -aparentemente Araña había desestimado las últimas palabras del joven. El viejo rió con maldad antes de urdir nuevamente un sortilegio de invocación. Antes sus ojos apareció la sombra del antiguo Archimago de toda Terramar: Nemmerle. Gavilán retrocedió un paso, incapaz de soportar lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de realizar un movimiento certero con su vara. Una luz brillante emergió del cayado del mago, cegando por completo a todos los presentes.

- _Tú obligas a los muertos a venir a tu morada. ¿Irás conmigo a la de ellos?_ (1)

-------------------------------------

(1) Le Guin, Úrsula. La costa más lejana. Buenos Aires : Minotauro, 2004


	10. Más allá de la oscuridad

_Ged soltó la vara, extendió los brazos y abrazó a la sombra, a la negra mitad que reptaba hacia él. Luz y oscuridad se encontraron, se fusionarn, e unieron._

_Ursula Le Guin. Un mago de Terramar_

_Capítulo 10: Más allá de la oscuridad_

_- Tu obligas a los muertos a venir a tu morada. ¿Irás conmigo a la de ellos? (1)_

_-------------------------------------_

_El rostro de Araña continuaba impasible, tranquilo e incluso se podía vislumbrar un atisbo de desafío en sus ojos. A pesar de ser un hombre viejo, de que sus cabellos eran blancos y que su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas, su presencia era fuerte y poderosa. No era alguien que se debiera subestimar. No. Harry sabía, mejor dicho intuía, que los próximos pasos debían ser cautelosos. No se hallaban frente a alguien a quien pudieran intimidar fácilmente a través de unas cuantas amenzas y algunos sortilegios. Debían actuar con cuidado. Gavilán estaba a su lado, sosteniendo en sus manos su gran vara de tejo, mirando con furia al hombre que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en Araña, tratando en vano de ocultar su enojo. Harry estaba más tranquilo, pero sentía en su estómago ese sentimiento familar de miedo y alerta que precede a una batalla. No sabía que podía esperar, pero debía esta preparado. Su conocimiento de la magia de Terramar era aún rudimentario, pero dominaba perfectamente su magia, lo cual le otorgaba cierta ventaja. Sin embargo no podía pensar en ningún hechizo que le ayudara en este momento._

_- Tus palabras no me asustan, hechicero -respondió Araña. Se había adelantado dos pasos hacia ellos y seguía sonriendo en forma aterradora- Estoy por encima de tus habilidades, yo aprendí del maestro de los maestros, y puedo vencerte sin siquiera fatigarme._

_A pesar de que el rostro de Ged continuaba impasible, Harry pudo observar cómo sus músculos se tensaban y recargaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas, cómo preparándose para pelear. Los ojos negros del mago no se apartaron ni un sólo instante del viejo hechicero, pero cuando levantó su vara de tejo las palabras que salieron de su boca no daban oportunidad a réplica._

_- Sólo en la oscuridad puede encontrarse la luz, sólo allí... -el cayado de madera de Gavilán emitió una luz potente que encegueció a la multitud allí reunida. Bajo el resplandor de la magia, las sombras se perfilaban más siniestras que nunca, pero gracias al poderoso hechizo, Harry pudo observar la cruel belleza de la muerte, cuando los ojos vacíos de los muertos le devolvieron la conciencia de la realidad. Poco a poco, como en trance, las sombras regresaron a su morada._

_- Ya sólo somos nosotros, Araña, en carne y hueso, sin necesidad de espectros que guíen nuestro camino - Ged habló claro, a pesar de que la voz le tamblaba un poco a causa del esfuerzo. Harry vio, con asombro y terror, como un remolino negro comenzaba a aparecer detrás del viejo, quebrando el frágil tejido del espacio y del tiempo, abriendo el pasaje a la Tierra Yerma._

_- ¡No! - gritó Araña antes de realizar un extraño movimiento con sus manos, como si dibujara un contorno en el aire. Un rayo de luz roja se escapó entonces de su cuerpo dirigiéndose directamente hacia Gavilán, quien no se había movido de su sitio. Harry no esperó un segundo más, actuando casi por reflejo, como si su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionara al peligro, conjurando un escudo para proteger a su compañero._

_- ¡Protego! - gritó sin siquiera pensar las palabras, interponiéndose entre el sortilegio de su enemigo, desviando parcialmente el hechizo. La fuerza del impacto le hizo perder el equilibro, tropezando con sus propias piernas y cayendo al suelo rocoso de las calles de Havnor. No tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar en el dolor en su muñeca (con la que había amortiguado el golpe) porque Araña había enfocado su atención hacia a él y se disponía a urdir un sortilegio en su contra. Adelantándose a su oponente y sin levantarse del suelo, Harry levantó su varita para tratar de aturdirlo. El rayo rojo que surgió al grito de Desmaius fue hábilmente esquivado por Araña. En esos momentos, Gavilán se adelantó unos pasos y, luego de murmurar unas palabras en la Lengua de la Creación, urdió un potente sortilegio de atadura inmovilizando casi totalmente a su enemigo._

_- Vendrás conmigo a observar las puertas de la muerte -dijo Ged sin retroceder ni un paso, aunque el remolino negro seguía creciendo hasta casi alcanzar un metro y medio de diámetro. Harry comprendió en ese momento que lo que pretendía el mago y no pudo evitar estremecerse de terror. El ya había estado allí hace pocos días y no tenía ninguna intención de regresar. Podía comprender la furia de su compañero, su enojo, pero también sabía que llevarlo consigo a Tierra yerma no era el mejor curso de acción a seguir. Sin embargo, el hechicero Araña no tenía pensado rendirse sin dar batalla. En un intento deseperado por librarse del sortilegio de Ged, el hombre se transformó ante sus ojos. Burlando las ataduras mágicas de Gavilán, el cuerpo del viejo comenzó a encojerse de forma grotesca, las extremidades se replegaron hasta casi desaparecer por completo mientras que de la piel morena surgían gruesas plumas negras. Segundos más tardes, un cuervo remontaba el vuelo en unas de las tantas callejuelas de Havnor._

_-------------------------------------_

_Hogwarts se encontraba sumido en las sombras. El frío penetraba los gruesos muros del castillo, lenta pero inexorablemente. Los dementores se acercaban al castillo, burlando a los miembros de la Orden que defendían la entrada del colegio. Sin embargo, aún bajo el terror frente a un futuro incierto, el colegio entero se negaba a rendirse, a bajar los brazos sin dar pelea. La desesperanza se podía sentir en el aire pero en los ojos de muchos estudiantes aún se visumbraba un atisbo de desafío, ese valor que generalmente ve la luz en los momentos más difíciles. Los alumnos de las clases más avanzadas e incluso aquellos más jóvenes pero extremadamente capaces se organizaban para defender a sus compañeros. La esperanza aún no estaba perdida._

_Sin embargo, la verdadera lucha se llevaba a cabo en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Una sombra cubría de a poco la inmensidad de ambos mundos. La primera batalla había comenzado. Una batalla ascentral, entre las fuerzas de la oscuridad y la luz, que estaba escrita en las estrellas, bajo un cielo que contenía la sabiduría de miles de años de historia, del pasado y del futuro. Pero quizás, como nunca antes, el destino había sido forjado por los propios hombres, los únicos capaces de escribir la histria._

_En el corazón del Bosque, mientras el suave viento de la noche acariciaba las copas de los árboles, dos muchachos eran testigos de uno de los espectáculos más increíbles que allí se hubieran realizado. Hermione no podía moverse, a pesar de que toda su lógica le indicaba que debía correr, alejarse de ese lugar, sus piernas no le respondían. El hombre (o el que alguna vez había sido un hombre) al que todos temían siquiera nombrar se alzaba ante ella, revelando así una de sus más profundas pesadillas. A su lado, podía sentir la agitada respiración su amigo, Ron, quien al parecer tampoco podía moverse de su sitio. El muchacho observaba cn una mezcla de fascinación y terror el espectáculo que ante elloss e desarrollaba. Sin embargo, él, Lord Voldemort, aún no había notado la presencia de dos jóvenes temblorosos, torpemente escondidos detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol. Toda su atención esta enfocada al inmenso y majestuoso dragón que lo desafiaba._

_- Interesante, muy interesante -siseó el Señor Oscuro. Su capa negra apenas se despeglaba del suelo y parecía no tocar el piso con sus pies. - Así que todas esas viejas leyendas acerca de este lugar eran ciertas..._

_El dragón lo observaba con su mirada profunda, enigmática, como si comprendiera las palabras del hombre, el peligro tras esa fachada de calma, casi de hastío. No se movió del lugar, no abandonó ni un momento su guardia, su deber. Los dos seres estaban enfrentados, tratando de discernir el próximo curso de acción. Mientras tanto, los muchachos no se movían de su escondite, esperando pasar desapercibidos. Los siguientes movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos, apenas pudieron tener conciencia de lo que estaba pasando._

_Lord Voldemort levantó su varita y conjuró un potente hechizo que dirigió hacia el dragón. Gracias a su gruesa piel, estas criaturas pueden evitar la mayor parte de las maldiciones, pero no son invencibles. El hechizo era sumamente fuerte pero el gran dragón esquivó el rayo de luz púrpura con una velocidad sorprendente para su tamaño. E inmediatamente contraatacó escupiendo fuego por sus fauces directamente hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo, como si quisiera carbonizarlo de inmediato. Voldemort, por su parte, levantó un escudo que desvió parcialemente el fuego, saliendo casi ileso del ataque._

_Sin embargo, eso era lo que estaba esperando. Para poder realizar su ataque el dragón se había movido unos metros de la puerta, dándole la oportunidad de acercarse para observar (muy rápidamente) que clase de poder escapa de allí. Sólo necesitó de unos segundos, los que le tomó al animal dar la vuelta para enfrentarlo de nuevo, urdir un extraño hechizo. De improviso, una luz azulada cubrió el lugar, cegando momentáneamente a todos los presentes. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar suavemente, pero desequilibrando a los muchachos que no sabían que esperar. Ron cayó al suelo, junto con Hermione, en dónde permanecieron inmóbiles, durante unos minutos, recostados en el suave césped del bosque, demasiado impresionados para poder realizar algún movimiento._

_-------------------------------------_

_Harry vió transformarse ante sus ojos a Araña, antes de que iniciara el vuelo. Durante unos escasos instantes recordó la noche en que conoció a su padrino, pues la metamorfosis del viejo hechicero le recordó a Wortmail, a su obligada trancisión a humano a manos de sus antiguos amigos. Ese simple recuerdo le dio fuerzas para reponerse de la impresión y actuar con rapidez, no podía dejar escapar al mal otra vez, no sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar en el futuro si esto sucedía. Las consecuencias de esa noche en la Casa de los Gritos aún las estaba viviendo hoy._

_Gavilán, por su parte había abandonado su cuerpo humano para volar como un gran halcón tras su presa. Sus movimientos fueron limpios y certeros, levantando el vuelo elegantemente, con la decisión en sus pequeños ojos negros. Harry suspiró antes de que un amago de sonrisa escapara de su boca._

_- Y aquí vamos de nuevo... - murmuró antes de transformarse en una gaviota para seguir los pasos de su compañero. Como gaviota, debía tener cuidado, porque en el aire no tendría mucha ventaja si llegaba a haber una pelea. Era mucho más pequeño que las otras dos aves, por lo que sería más peligroso si se desencadenaba una pelea, pero (bajo este cuerpo o sobre una escoba) el aire seguía siendo su elemento. Debía obligar a que Araña recuperara su forma, para poder enfrentarlo._

_Gavilán iba adelante, sin perder de vista al cuervo negro que volaba velozmente hacia el oeste. Apresuró su marcha hasta ubicarse encima de su oponente. Describiendo círculos en el aire, comenzó a obligar al cuervo negro a descender poco a poco. Por su parte, Harry, bajo la forma de una gaviota sobrevolaba a su alrededor sin perder de vista ningún movimiento de su enemigo. En determinado momento, Araña lanzó un potente grito antes de girar sobre si mismo en el aire para atacar al halcón que lo perseguía. Ninguno se esperaba este movimiento, por lo que el ataque sorpresa, a pesar de no ser muy poderoso, logró desestabilizar a Gavilán quien tuvo que realizar un pirueta en el aire antes de retomar el rumbo perdido._

_Araña aprovechó este momento para tratar de escapar. Lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta era que habían llegado hasta un acantiladado que se alzaba en las afueras del puerto de Havnor, y estaban muy cerca de la superficie. Harry había recuperado su forma, parado en una roca urdió un sortilegio de atadura, cazando de esta foma al escurridizo cuervo. Sin perder un segundo, trató de conjurar un hechizo que le permitiera obligar a Araña a recuperar su forma humana, pero el rayo azulado que salió de su varita no tuvo el efecto que deseaba. Quizás ese hechizo no funcionara en Terramar o quizás él debía haber prestado más atención a McGonogall en clase. Nunca llegó a terminar formular esta pregunta en su mente porque Gavilán aterrizó a su lado, volviendo a ser un hombre._

_- No podrás escapar, Araña - dijo Gavilán con un tono de voz extraño, amenzante. Los ojos negros brillaban con ira bajo las cicatrices de su rostro. Tenía en sus manos el oscuro cayado de madera que desprendía un brillo tenue desde su extremo superior.- Me acompañarás a la Tierra de los Muertos. Verás la muerte con tus propios ojos y volverás, para nunca más desafiar a los poderes que están más allá de nuestra comprensión._

_Luego de estas palabras, Ged realizó un sortilegio para obligar a Araña a recuperar su cuerpo. El viejo estaba arrodillado en el suelo, aún inmovilizado por el sortilegio de atadura de Harry, y los miraba con el odio desfigurando sus rasgos. 'De haber podido', pensó Harry, 'nos hubiera matado sin dudarlo'. Por primera vez desde que empezó la batalla, Gavilán sonrió._

_- Muy bien hecho, gaviota, muy bien hecho -dijo con la voz ronca. Harry lo miró desconcertado por un momento, antes de sonreir y asentir en forma de respuesta - Creo que seremos un buen equipo mientras dure nuestro viaje, antes de que regreses..._

_- Si es que regreso, Gavilán, si regreso - contestó el muchacho con una mueca. Gavilán sonrió de nuevo antes de volverse a concentrar. Clavando el cayado de madera en la tierra rocosa comenzó a cantar una canción extraña, triste y nostágica, en la Lengua de la Creación. De a poco el amibiente se oscureció, el sol se fue apagando paulatinamente y el remolino negro se pudo observar con más claridad que nunca. A medida de que las palabras de Ged se hacían más fuertes, el remolino crecía más y más. Finalmente la áspera melodía cesó. La puerta hacia la Tierra Yerma había sido abierta._

_-------------------------------------_

_El gran dragón rojo emitió un potente silbido antes de abalanzarse contra Voldemort. A pesar de que la visibilidad era escasa, éste lo vio venir y logró esquivarlo por muy poco. De esta forma, bajo la claridad sobrenatural de esa noche, comenzó una batalla increible, feroz y extenuante, que duró más de media hora. Magia contra fuego, varita contra garra, hasta que ambos tuvieron que detenerse para recuperar un poco de fuerza._

_Mientras tanto, los muchachos habían logrado sobreponerse de su asombro, y entre murmullos trazaron un plan. Muy simple, es verdad, y casi suicida, pero dado los últimos sucesos de la noche, sentían que ya nada tenían que perder. Hermione se escurrió silenciosamente hasta la cabaña mientras Ron rodeaba la Puerta del Destino. Lo que tenían pensado hacer era tratar de aturidir a Voldemort... nunca antes siquiera se habían planteado la posibilidad de que esto pudiera suceder. Conocían perfectamente sus límites, su poder, pero contaban con el factor sorpresa y con el cansancio del mago. Estaba claro que su pelea contra la feroz criatura lo había debilitado un poco. Aunque, trantándose del mago más poderoso y temido de los últimos años, esto podía significar muy poco._

_Pero antes de que pudieran actuar, sucedió algo que les quitó la respiración por tercera vez consecutiva en la noche. El gran dragón comenzó a temblar y poco a poco una luz tenue se desprendió de su cuerpo. En unos instantes, y bajo la mirada atónita de los tres, una mujer ocupó el lugar dónde antes estaba el dragón, una mujer cabello negro y mirada severa. Luana McLuggen se había transformado. Y estaba muy enfadada._

_Antes de pensarlo, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura levantó su varita con decisión y conjuró un hechizó tratando de detener el extraño sortilegio de Voldemort, para alejarlo de la Puerta. Éste se movió con rapidez, desviando el hechizó y contrataacando con la maldición asesina. McLuggen evitó por muy poco el rayo verde que salió de la varita del Innombrable. Pero perdió el equilibrio. El mago sonrió con despreció ante el cuerpo en el piso y se dispuso a terminar lo que había empezado. En ese momento dos hechizos lo alcanzaron._

_Al grito de Desmaius, los muchachos habían pensado que ese era el mejor momento para actuar. A pesar de que no lograron derribar a Voldemort le otrogaron la distracción que McLuggen necesitaba. La misteriosa mujer conjuró un cayado de madera que clavó en la tierra y luego de murmurar unas cuantas palabras en un idioma desconocido para ellos, atacó inmediatamente a su oponente. La fuerza del sortilegio golpeó directamente en el pecho a Voldemort. Este se tambaleó un poco por el impacto y cayó a los pies de la Puerta del Destino. La profesora se acercó cautelosamente a él, lo observó durante unos instantes para asegurarse de que estuviera desmayado, para luego dirigirse a los muchachos que no dejaban de temblar. Una mueca apareció en su cara antes de hablar._

_- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, tenían terminantemente prohibido abandonar el castillo -dijo en un tono seco y frío. Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, la primera sonrisa en el año se le escapó de su rostro- Pero me alegra que hayan desobedecido._

_- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Hermione sin poder detenerse- ¿Es usted un animago? No, no es posible tranformarse en un dragón..._

_- No, no lo soy, pero esa es otra historia Señorita Granger - contestó McLuggen - Ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender..._

_- El no está muerto ¿verdad? - preguntó Ron señalando hacia la Puerta. Quizás la curiosidad de Hermione era más fuerte que su miedo, pero el no había podido dejar de pensar en el Innombrable. Aún temblaba al recordar la locura que acaban de hacer_

_- No - dijo una voz fría ante ellos - no lo estoy._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido y confuso. Voldemort, aunque más pálido que lo habitual, no los atacó sino que comenzó a urdir el mismo hechizo que antes. La luz azulada volvió a iluminar la oscuridad de la noche. McLuggen no esperó más y realizó un complicado comvimiento con su gran vara de madera. De improviso la Puerta del Destino empezó a vibrar y el portal entre ambos mundos se abrió de nuevo._

_-------------------------------------_

_Harry seguía con cautela a Ged (quien arrastraba a Araña) por el suelo árido de la Tierra de los Muertos. A los lejos podía observarse la Montaña del Dolor y el muro que separa ambos mundos. El viejo hechicero Araña estaba temblando descontrolablemente de terror mientras se acercaban más al muro. Sin embargo, el odio en sus ojos no podía disimularse con el terror de su rostro. El hombre estaba indefenso ante Gavilán, cosa que no soportaba. Los que están acostumbrados a manejar el poder, a tener a su merced tanto a los vivos como a los muertos a menudo se comportan como cobardes a la hora de la derrota._

_Sin una palabra Ged lo empujó, de forma que perdió el equilibrio y quedó arrodillado, abrazandose a sus propias piernas, sollozando en forma grotesca. Daba incluso pena verlo así, sin un atisbo del orgullo que antes llenaba sus ojos. Suplicando regresar, el viejo Araña, se derrumbó en el límite entre la vida y la muerte, sin poder manejar el temblor de su cuerpo._

_- Observa directamente a la muerte, Tsusa, para que nunca más la llames en vano - Las palabras de Ged resonaron en el cuerpo del viejo, sobre todo cuando pronunció su nombre verdadero. En ese momento supo que todo estaba perdido. Ged tenía completo contro de su vida... y de su muerte._

_Pareció que estuvieron horas allí, en el límite del mundo, solo tratando de respirar, mientras el frío de la muerte se internaba en sus pulmones y la angustia del lugar se hacía insoportable. En determinado momento Harry se acercó a Ged, lo tomó suavemente del brazo y le dijo sin palabras que ya era suficiente, que debían regresar. El mago comprendió el pedido del joven y sin pronunciar palabra levantó al viejo e iniciaron el camino de regreso._

_Al llegar a la abertura entre ambos mundos, Ged empujó violentamente a Araña, para que pasara primero y volviera a la tierra de los vivos. El viejo estaba demasiado débil para iniciar el camino por su cuenta. Pero antes de que ellos mismos cruzaran la puerta Harry se giró bruscamente al escuchar un grito. No fue la sorpresa del sonido penetrante lo que lo inmovilizó, ni el miedo que se traslucía en ese aullido. No. Fue una sola palabra lo que le impidió regresar. Alguien lo había llamado..._

_- ¡Harry! - la voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza y se volteó a ver a Ged, para saber si el también había escuchado ese grito. El mago asintió y ambos desviaron su atención a un gran remolino de luz que se alzaba a unos pocos metros. Como en un espejo, frente a ellos, los rostros asustados de Ron y Hermione le dirigieron una sonrisa. Pero a su lado, Lord Voldemort lo miraba desafiante y con odio en los ojos._

_- Creo que estamos más cerca de tu mundo de lo que habíamos pensado, gaviota - dijo Ged en tono grave. - La luz y la oscuridad son uno solo, igual que tu mundo y el mio..._

_-------------------------------------_

(1) Le Guin, Úrsula. La costa más lejana. Buenos Aires : Minotauro, 2004


	11. El Libro Perdido de Hussa

N/A: En este capi hay mínimos SPOILERS de _En el otro viento_. No se refiere directamente a la trama del libro, pero ciertos hechos son explicados en ese libro y en Los _Cuentos de Terramar_, van a ser desarrollados aquí. Quedan avisados por las deudas.

------------------------------------------------

_Son nuestras elecciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. _

_J. K. Rowling. Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta_

_Capítulo 11: El Libro Perdido de Hussa_

_- Creo que estamos más cerca de tu mundo de lo que habíamos pensado, Gaviota - dijo Ged en tono grave. - La luz y la oscuridad son uno solo, igual que tu mundo y el mío... _

-------------------------------------

Gavilán se detuvo unos instantes a observar el extraño fenómeno que ocurría frente a ellos. El gran remolino de luz clara, azulada, se mezclaba con las sombras provenientes de la Tierra Yerma, otorgándole una belleza aterradora al lugar. La magia que se desprendía de esa especie de portal era poderosa, pero a la vez ajena, extraña. Ged no podía identificarla con claridad; era como si ese vórtice canalizara el poder de todos ellos...

Harry, por su parte, se había quedado paralizado por la impresión. En primer lugar y luego de más de un año había vuelto a ver, aunque sea a la distancia, los rostros de sus amigos. Ese simple hecho, lo embriagaba de esperanza, de tranquilidad. Pero Lord Voldemort estaba allí, como siempre, alto y fantasmal, desestabilizando su mundo, arruinando los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que había sentido en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, pese a la fuerte emoción por volver a ver un pedazo de su mundo, Harry no pudo dejar de notar un par de ojos que en ese momento se tornaban casi anaranjados. La mujer que estaba del otro lado, le sonrió enigmáticamente antes recargar su peso sobre su gran vara de tejo. Parecía cansada. El joven la recordaba vagamente, de la noche del Banquete de Bienvenida, como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta su nombre.

Pasaron unos segundos, que parecieron siglos, antes que nadie se moviera. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, sorprendiendo con su agilidad mental a más de uno. Aprovechando que el Innombrable estaba demasiado concentrado en la Puerta del Destino, intentó aturdirlo. Sin que se dieran cuenta, había avanzado unos pasos y levantó su varita dejando salir el hechizo. Sin embargo, Voldemort fue más rápido que ella, pues levantó un escudo casi sin moverse del lugar y sin decir una a palabra. El hechizo rebotó hacia ella, dejándola aturdida y desmayada sobre la hierba. El grito de Ron y Harry, a ambos márgenes de la Puerta, retumbó en el aire despertando a todos de ese estado de perplejidad y ensoñación en el que se encontraban.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue rápido y confuso, dejando a más de uno preso del pánico y de la desesperación. Lord Voldemort, esquivando los hechizos de Ron, se adelantó unos centímetros para tratar de cruzar la Puerta del Destino. Por su parte, McLuggen había levantado su vara de tejo y estaba urdiendo un sortilegio extraño y antiguo, que ni siquiera Ged lograba reconocer. Estaba invocando todo su poder mágico para poder defender la entrada hacia el otro mundo.

Desde el otro lado, Harry había corrido hasta el vórtice de luz, e intentaba atravesarlo. Estaba al límite de la locura, y no podía pensar con claridad. Sin embargo y pese a sus esfuerzos, no podía acercarse lo suficiente. Era casi como una pesadilla, en la que cuanto más rápido se corre hacia la meta, más lejos se está de la misma. La luz azulada comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, encegueciendo a los allí presentes, e iluminando de forma sobrenatural la morada de los muertos. Ged también se había movido de su sitio, no sin antes reforzar la salida hacia Terramar, pues, a pesar de lo que sucediese a continuación, no podían arriesgarse a quedarse estancados allí. Cuando llegó al lado de Harry, pudo sentir como la grieta entre sus mundos se hacía más débil, y justo a tiempo comprendió el peligro.

Hubo una gran explosión antes de que la oscuridad volviera a reinar sobre ambos lados de la Puerta. Gavilán sólo atinó a urdir un potente sortilegio para proteger a Harry, quien continuaba tratando de cruzar el portal y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la inestabilidad del mismo. Sin embargo, segundos antes de que todo terminara, el joven, instintivamente, había movido rápidamente su varita realizando el único hechizo que pasó fugazmente por su mente. Un ciervo plateado se escapó de su varita, atravesando la puerta sin dificultad aparente. Luego todo se volvió negro y entre las tinieblas, Harry perdió el conocimiento.

--------------------------------------

_- Lois jis under udeu..._ (El destino está sobre nosotros...)

_- Niod, losjd sodoasi arkademid luosado, Kalessin_ (Pero, el viento no sopla fuerte ni las piedras se han reunido, Kalessin)

_- Kius, sjka fyeer Orm Luggel, jis potles dreusod _(Lo harán, escucha la llamada de Orm Luggel, el destino la traerá de regreso)

_- Plies, mindius hduyu preusi, hud syar ilertsi lloser_ (Lo sé, pero aún es largo el camino, y la oscuridad todavía se presenta fuerte ante nosotros)

_- Jus tussy Trimma, Fryaddesum, jus tussy Trimma_ (Sólo espera a Trimma, Fryaddesum, sólo espera a Trimma)

--------------------------------------

Araña estaba tumbado sobre las frías rocas del Acantilado, en la isla de Havnor. Su cuerpo viejo hecho un ovillo contrastaba con la imponente figura de Gavilán, quien estaba de pie frente a él, observándolo con dureza y determinación. A unos metros de allí, Harry se hallaba recostado sobre la hierba, aún sumido en la inconciencia, dónde Ged lo había dejado luego de asegurarse que el muchacho no sufría ningún daño permanente.

- Confío en que no cometerás la misma imprudencia otra vez, Tsusa, nunca más jugarás con aquellos poderes superiores a los nuestros -la voz de Ged era suave, aunque no podía ocultar el desprecio que sentía hacia el hombre frente a él- Le debes respeto a los muertos...

- No lo haré, señor, claro que no lo volveré a hacer- Araña se había arrodillado ante Gavilán y balbuceaba torpes disculpas, aunque la furia y el odio brillaban poderosos en sus ojos. Si hubiera tenido el poder suficiente, lo habría matado allí mismo, sin dudar siquiera un instante. Sin embargo, en ese lugar, bajo el sol del atardecer en la hermosa isla de Havnor, selló una promesa de venganza y de inmortalidad, que lo acompañaría por siempre y que lo llevaría a encontrarse con Gavilán muchos años más tarde.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, el viejo hechicero se puso dificultosamente en pie y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se transformó otra vez en un cuervo negro, y se perdió entre las luces del ocaso volando hacia el norte. Quizás volvería a Paln, dónde fue educado en las artes de la magia por el Mago Gris, o volaría hacia Osskin, dónde viviría de su arte para algún señor de esas tierras. Pero para Ged, eso ahora carecía de importancia. Quería ver como estaba Gaviota, y aunque confiaba en que se recuperaría rápidamente, sabía que para el muchacho las experiencias de las últimas horas habían sido difíciles y dolorosas.

Ged no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. A pesar de sus múltiples encuentros con los Poderes de la Naturaleza y con sus propios fantasmas, sabía que estaba ante un peligro, quizás incluso mayor de los que él había enfrentado. Su búsqueda del Gebbet, cuando era apenas un año mayor que Harry, le había ayudado a comprender que tanto la luz como la oscuridad viven en todas las personas, y gracias a ello ahora podía valorar mucho más la vida y sus matices. Quizás por ello había actuado de la forma en que lo hizo con Araña, quizás por ello lo había forzado a ese viaje hacia sus más profundas y aterradoras pesadillas. Pero, recordando el rostro duro y atemorizado de Tenar la primera vez que se encontraron en el laberinto de las Tumbas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si había actuado correctamente. Él, Ged, le había dado a ella una oportunidad, pero no había hecho lo mismo con el viejo hechicero. Si bien Araña era libre, y había obrado por voluntad propia y había tenido posibilidad de elegir, no dejaba de sentirse un poco responsable por el futuro de ese hombre.

No pudo seguir meditando acerca de sus propias acciones, porque un tenue gemido de dolor lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad. Harry acababa de despertar, y lo miraba interrogante. El joven se veía aún confundido, como tratando de ordenar los últimos hechos en su cabeza...

- ¿Que sucedió Gavilán? ¿La Puerta del Destino volvió a cerrarse? - las palabras se escapaban de su boca rápidamente, mitad en inglés, mitad en hárdico, como siempre sucedía cuando estaba confundido y nervioso. Ged sonrió ante el balbuceo del joven.

- Más despacio Gaviota, que no comprendo lo que dices - dijo con dulzura el mago. Aunque no se parecían en nada, Gavilán recordó a Algarrobo, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, se encontró pensando en el joven de ojos verdes como en un amigo.- Creo entender, aunque no está muy claro, que preguntas acerca de la Puerta del Destino...

- Si, mis amigos y mi mundo están en peligro... necesito volver, Gavilán, cuanto antes - las últimas palabras de Harry fueron dichas casi para si mismo, pero levanto la mirada con decisión antes de continuar - ¿Tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que sucedió?

Gavilán respiró profundamente antes de responder. No tenía ninguna respuesta para el joven, sino muchas hipótesis, y ninguna de ella era demasiado plausible, aunque quizás se aproximaran bastante a la realidad.

- Bien, sólo podemos adivinar lo ocurrido hace algunas horas, Gaviota -dijo Ged en un susurro. - Pero creo, que nuestro encuentro con Araña nos dio algunas pistas, que confirmaron que vamos en el camino correcto. Pero antes, prepararé algo para que comamos... ¿Encenderías el fuego por mí, Gaviota?

--------------------------------------

En los alrededores del Castillo, varios jóvenes y adultos se miraron unos a otros absolutamente desconcertados. Habían pasado las últimas horas peleando ferozmente frente a un centenar de dementores y no habían podido hacer más que mantenerlos un poco alejado del castillo. Sin embargo, las fuerzas los estaban abandonando y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que uno a uno comenzaran a caer. Sabían que corrían graves riesgos de no sobrevivir a la batalla. Hasta que lo más extraño de la noche sucedió. Una intensa luz azulada emergió de un rincón del Bosque Prohibido, encegueciendo por completo a los allí presentes, iluminando con un resplandor sobrenatural la noche, antes de desaparecer de forma tan misteriosa como había surgido.

Por eso, no se dieron cuenta que los dementores habían comenzado a replegarse antes de iniciar la retirada. Sí. Aunque fuera difícil de creer (aunque tranquilizador al mismo tiempo) ya no quedaba un dementor en los alrededores de Hogwarts. Poco a poco, tratando de recuperarse luego de la agotadora batalla, fueron regresando al Castillo, antes de intentar averiguar que había pasado. Lo principal era que estaban a salvo, al menos por el momento.

Mientras tanto, en las inmediaciones de la Puerta del Destino, Luana McLuggen y Ron Weasley trataban de reanimar a Hermione, que continuaba desmayada. Luego de que el gran ciervo plateado atravesara la puerta y le entregara un críptico mensaje a Ron, se produjo una fuerte explosión, de la que salieron ilesos gracias al escudo de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lord Voldemort se había ido silenciosamente sólo segundos más tarde, al parecer sin fuerzas para atacarlos aunque con una expresión poco tranquilizadora en su rostro. Debía haber obtenido lo que fuese que había ido a buscar al bosque.

Hermione se incorporó con dificultad, respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de organizar en su mente los últimos sucesos. Ron la miró con alivio, al darse cuenta de que la muchacha estaba bien y sonriendo tímidamente mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a emprender el camino de regreso. McLuggen, por el contrario, parecía preocupada y su rostro había recuperado la dureza habitual.

- Necesitamos hablar, hay muchas cosas que se nos están escapando- dijo con seriedad la profesora - Pero primero debemos volver al castillo, allí nos necesitan ahora y usted, Señorita Granger, debe ir a la enfermería.

La muchacha sólo asintió a modo de respuesta. Estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida para discutir. Se apoyó en su amigo y comenzaron, lentamente, a caminar por el sendero. Entre las copas de los árboles, los primeros rayos del sol del amanecer se filtraban anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

--------------------------------------

El fuego crepitaba tranquilamente perfilando dos sombras sentadas a su alrededor en la oscuridad de la noche. Tanto Harry como Ged se hallaban en silencio, comiendo unas frutas silvestres que había traído el mago. Ambos se encontraban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de dilucidar los hechos de las últimas horas. Finalmente, Harry rompió el silencio.

- Es extraño como se dieron las cosas... Desde que llegué a Terramar he estado deseando volver a ver a mis amigos, regresar a mi mundo - dijo en un hilo de voz Harry - Pero hoy, aunque estuve cerca de ellos, también recordé porqué mi vida siempre ha estado marcada, y, por un sólo instante, deseé poder quedarme aquí...

- No creo que querer una vida un poco tranquila sea tan extraño Gaviota -contestó Gavilán - Pero, a pesar de tus deseos de paz para ti, aún así sabes que debes regresar y, creo, que no vas a detenerte hasta conseguirlo...

- Sí - suspiró Harry antes de preguntar -Hoy dijiste que estábamos siguiendo la pista correcta... ¿Qué clase de pista es esa? ¿Aún no me has dicho que clase de libro estamos buscando?

Ged sonrió. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, aunque la misma fuera inalcanzable incluso para él. El vuelo de los dragones lo había conducido a un laberinto mucho más complejo que el de las Tumbas, en el cual la Cámara del Tesoro se presentaba más difusa y compleja y no había que buscar la otra mitad de las Runas de los Reyes, sino que necesitaban reunir las Cuatro Runas de la Naturaleza.

- Muchas historias y leyendas circulan el Archipiélago, algunas más veraces que otras. Muchas se han desvirtuado con los años y la tradición oral, mientras que otras fueron totalmente creadas gracias a la imaginación de algún trovador o rey. Sin embargo, muchos fragmentos de nuestro pasado aún continúan siendo un misterio para nosotros. Una de las historias con menos credibilidad entre la comunidad de los magos, es la que se refiere a una vieja bruja llamada Hussa, de quien dicen que la magia se manifestaba en forma diferente, quien podía conjurar hechizos sin necesidad del Lenguaje de la Creación...

Las viejas leyendas también dicen que Hussa era un Señora de Dragones, por decirlo de algún modo, quien había ganado su respeto luego de entregarle al Anciano la Runa del Fuego, y que era la última descendiente de una familia de magos, perteneciente a una antigua comunidad llamada Las Manos (comunidad que se dice protegió la enseñanza de la magia durante la Época Oscura). Por eso, se supone que conocía el paradero de las Cuatro Runas de la Naturaleza y que en realidad fue ella misma quien las escondió. Luego de que Roke comenzara a funcionar como una Escuela de Magia, el Archimago logró un poco de paz en el Archipiélago, a pesar de que no todo funcionaba tan armónicamente como debiera. Sin embargo, Hussa pensó que sería un sacrilegio que el poder de las Runas se perdiera para siempre y escribió un libro, en el que cuenta su vida y su entendimiento de la magia, así como también la ubicación de las Runas del Aire, la Tierra y el Agua, ya que la de Fuego estaba en poder del Anciano.

Antes de que preguntes la relevancia de mi relato, Gaviota, déjame que te cuente otra leyenda en la que nadie cree. Dicen que durante los primeros años de paz, luego de la Época Oscura, el vuelo de los dragones se hizo errático, pero visible por todos. Es decir, que se comportaban de un modo similar al que lo hicieron semanas atrás... Buscaban a uno de ellos, a la guardiana, aunque no sabemos que era lo que tenía que custodiar, porque las historias no son muy claras al respecto. Sin embargo, se dice que el Anciano encontró a su hermana, a aquella a la que estaban buscando, al otro lado de la Puerta del Destino y de esa forma selló un pacto entre ambos mundos, para que el camino hacia la Paz y hacia el Equilibrio pudiera comenzar...

- El pacto, las Runas, el Anciano y Hussa... Godric y Rowena, los horcruxes y la Puerta... El principio... es por ello que llegué hasta aquí...-dijo Harry en voz alta aunque parecía que hablaba para el mismo. De improviso levantó su mirada y se enfrentó con los ojos interrogantes de Gavilán - Debemos encontrar el Libro Perdido de Hussa, es la única forma de terminar esto... Tu sabes dónde esta ¿verdad?

Ged sólo sonrió.

--------------------------------------

Hermione estaba acurrucada en una de las camas de la enfermería, junto a Ron, quien se hallaba sentado a su lado. McLuggen se había presentado allí luego del almuerzo, mientras el Colegio trataba de recuperar su rutina luego de los sucesos de las última noche. Algunos padres se habían llevado a sus hijos por la mañana, en cuanto se enteraron del ataque. Sin embargo la mayoría había preferido dejarlos allí, pues creían que en sus hogares correrían más riesgos, ya que a pesar de la ausencia de Albus Dumbedore, sólo Hogwarts aún permanecía en pie. El Ministerio de Magia estaba sumido en el caos, y parecía que la guerra ya estaba perdida.

La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había conjurado un hechizo para evitar que algún oído indiscreto se enterara de lo que iba a comentarles a los jóvenes. Bajo su mirada severa y sus profundos ojos negros, la preocupación y el cansancio se reflejaban en el rostro de la misteriosa mujer.

- Antes de que me lo pregunte, Señorita Granger, déjeme repetirle que no soy un animago - dijo McLuggen cuando Hermione comenzó a abrir la boca para interrogarla - Sé que mi apariencia es la de un ser humano, como usted o como el señor Weasley, pero mi raza, de los que quedamos sólo muy pocos, es diferente. Terramar y este mundo, están unidos por lazos más profundos que el tiempo y el espacio, y que escapan a nuestro entendimiento. Sin embargo, muchas veces una parte de cada universo se manifiesta en el otro, y aparecemos seres que poseemos un poder fuera de lo común, perteneciente al otro lado de la Puerta.

- ¿En Terramar todos pueden transformarse en dragones? - preguntó Hermione sin poderse contener. McLuggen hizo un gesto de impaciencia antes de continuar.

- No, en realidad los dragones y los hombres pertenecen a dos razas diferentes, aunque en un principio fueron la misma. Pero por diversas razones, se produjo el _Vedurnan, _la División, un acuerdo por el cual ambas razas se diferenciaban, ya que la gente-dragón tenía deseos e intereses incompatibles. De todas formas, existen dragones que pueden adquirir la forma humana y viceversa, pero ya sólo quedamos unos pocos.

Sin embargo, de eso no es de lo quería hablarles. El muchacho Potter les envió un mensaje el cual no alcancé a comprender, pero es muy importante que conozca su contenido, pues creo que Voldemort se está acercando a la verdad, lo cual es muy, pero muy peligroso.

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, pero palideció aún más al entender el pedido de su profesora. Miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero esta se hallaba tan confundida como él. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía opción, pues ella, a pesar de todo, era la única que podría ayudar a Harry.

- Él nos envió un mensaje a través de su Patronus, a Hermione y a mí. Yo no entendí que quiso decir... -dijo en voz casi inaudible el pelirrojo. Luego de mirar por última vez a su amiga, se aclaró la garganta y un poco más fuerte respondió - Busquen en el principio, dijo, allí está la clave...


	12. El Camino

_Se ha de tardar mucho en regresar de la muerte...aunque sea volando en un dragón. Te llevará mucho tiempo. Tiempo y calma, silencio y quietud. Te han herido. Sanarás._

_Ursula K. Le Guin. Tehanu_

Capítulo 12: El Camino

_- Él nos envió un mensaje a través de su Patronus, a Hermione y a mí. Yo no entendí que quiso decir... -dijo en voz casi inaudible el pelirrojo. Luego de mirar por última vez a su amiga, se aclaró la garganta y un poco más fuerte respondió - Busquen en el principio, dijo, allí está la clave..._

-------------------------------------

- Las respuestas están enterradas bajos los siglos de historia, Gavilán -dijo Harry suavemente, hablando bajo, reflexionando sobre cada una de sus palabras- Necesitamos encontrar cuanto antes el libro perdido de Hussa...

Ged lo miró seriamente, como evaluándolo con gravedad, aunque en realidad trataba de organizar los últimos sucesos en su mente. El peso de la responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez mayor. Las Runas de la Naturaleza, junto a ese extraño joven que tenía ante sus ojos eran un misterio protegido por siglos, y sentía que era casi un sacrilegio abrir esos poderes ancestrales. Sin embargo, el ya estaba allí, sumergido nuevamente en una aventura que cuestionaba años de aprendizaje de la magia.

- Tienes razón Gaviota, pero antes de partir necesito que me digas que es lo que tienes escondido en tu interior -dijo Ged despacio, casi susurrando cada palabra. Harry lo miró interrogante, casi con temor, pero permaneció impasible esperando que el mago continuara- Desde que nos encontramos, hace ya unas semanas, puedo notar que no has sido completamente sincero. Hay algo que te perturba y, creo no equivocarme, está directamente relacionado con nuestra pequeña aventura.

- Tienes razón, Gavilán, como siempre -contestó Harry vacilando- Pero no sé si mis suposiciones son correctas... Realmente no lo sé...

- Quizás si compartieras tus preocupaciones y sospechas entre los dos podríamos acercarnos un poco más a la clave de este misterio -susurró Ged tranquilamente- Aún estamos entre sombras, pero podemos conjurar un poco de luz si trabajamos juntos Gaviota...

- Es posible -replicó pensativo Harry- Y luego de lo que hemos vivido esta noche no puedo más que confiar en tí. Sin embargo, no te puedo ofrecer más que un parde ideas sueltas, viejas historias de un mago que habitó mi mundo hace más de mil años.

- A pesar de que el tiempo nos presiona, aún tenemos toda la noche -dijo Ged pausadamente- El fuego del conocimiento es indispensable para continuar nuestro camino... Te escucho...

-----------------------------------------

Ron estaba dormitando en la fria silla de la enfermería mientras Hermione miraba distraidamente hacia la ventana. Estaba tratando de reorganizar sus ideas mientras el sol de la tarde se apagaba lentamente frente a sus ojos. _El principio_. Harry no podía haber sido más impreciso aunque lo hubiera planeado meticulosamente. Les había enviado una pista a ellos, pero aún así no lograba entender a lo que se refería. La pregunta era a que comienzo se estaba refiriendo, el lugar por dónde empezar a buscar...

La luna llena se asomaba entre los árboles del bosque lentamente, como pidiendo permiso. Hermione observaba el lento movimiento de las hojas mientras recordaba los últimos acontecimientos, aquellos sucesos que la habían llevado a replantearse los fundamentos más profundos de la magia. Una tierra diferente se alzaba frente a ella, difusa y profunda, dueña de un misterio ancestral que regía el futuro de su mundo. Necesitaba descifrar la clave que les había enviado Harry para entender lo que estaba pasando y cómo debían actuar. De a poco comenzó a recordar retazos de su propia historia, de su niñez y sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Una niña asustada luego de haber destrozado inexplicablemente una puerta le sonreía tímidamente desde lo profundo de su memoria. La imagen de Harry y Ron enfrentando al trol, el ajedrez gigante, la cabaña de Hagrid, su malograda poción multijugos le arrancaron inesperadaente una sonrisa. Pero esos tiempos se presentaban difusos, como si pertenecieran a otra persona.

- El principio... -susurró Hermione en la oscuridad- Dónde todo comenzó... Hogwarts...

--------------------------------

_"El límite entre el tiempo y el espacio se presenta difuso en un territorio surcado por la magia, dónde el poder de fuerzas ancestrales se manifestan abiertamente. Es un vórtice lleno de energía y de poder. Las fuerzas de la naturaleza, el viento y el fuego, la tierra y el agua se encuentran unidas por algo que escapa a nuestra comprensión. Rowena canta a la noche una hermosa canción desconocida mientras nuestro pequeño hijo duerme bajo la luz de la luna. ¿Por qué? no hallo una respuesta en el bosque... Es muy confuso..._

_Anoche soñé con un dragón rojo. Volaba sobre el amanecer surcando el cielo y dueño de una bellza ancestral, sagrada e intocable. Es díficil de comprender, más allá de nuestra conciencia, el significado de los sueños... Sin embargo, esta onírica visión que se presentó ante mí esta noche, no es sólo un mero juego de mi imaginación... Es el mudo testigo de la unión entre lo tiempos... y de como el espacio es uno sólo._

_Al aceptar el preciado regalo de aquellos seres, el cual ata a mi esposa a nuestras vidas, sellamos un pacto por el que deberemos responder durante nuestras vidas, y más allá de ellas. Mi niño, quien aún duerme en la noche de la inocencia, será el próximo custodio de este acuerdo... y así será por generaciones, a través de los siglos, hasta que se libre la última batalla de estos tiempos... En ese instante, redescubriremos la paz y construiremos un futuro..._

_Hasta entonces, el león rugirá en mi sangre... el destino de este lado estará siempre unido a el de mi estripe..."_

------------------------------------

- Yo no sé muy bien como explicarte esto Gavilán, pues yo pasé por alto muchas señales, dado que toda mi atención siempre estuvo centrada en Voldemort... y cómo acabar con él. Pero, durante los tres meses que pasé en la granja, cuando mis sueños se poblaban de dragones y visitaba la Tierra Yerma, tuve la oportunidad de recordar las palabras de uno de los magos más importantes en la historia de mi mundo. Encontré un libro en la casa de mis padres, muy viejo, en dónde había plasmado sus experiencias y contaba la historia, a medias en realidad, de la Puerta del Destino, de su guardiana y de Rowena, la bruja dueña del medallón... Sin embargo, para mí esta historia comenzó antes, cuando sólo tenía un año de edad...

La voz de Harry era tranquila y pausada, a pesar del lígero temblor en sus manos. Un año en Terramar lo había fortalecido y le había enseñado a modular su lenguage. Ya no hablaba como un adolescente inglés, sino como un aprendiz de mago, concentrandose en transmitir su mensaje. El idioma lo forzaba a ello, es cierto, pero también el aprendizaje y la madurez lo habían alcanzado en un modo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Ged no pudo evitar estremecerse, al intuir el destino de aquel joven mago, pues su experiencia con la magia le decía que aunque este historia concluyera, él futuro de ese muchacho seguiría siendo único.

De a poco Harry le relató a Ged su verdadera historia, hablándole de su mundo, de su familia y de sus amigos. Le contó sobre Hogwarts, Dumbledore y hasta mencionó en un par de ocasiones a Sirius. Los sucesos de su último año en el castillo estaban muy frescos en su mente, pues habían quebrado algo muy profundo en él. Al finalizar su sexto año, había abandonado el último bastión de seguridad y había comenzado a transitar tempranamente el camino de la madurez. A pesar de las abismales diferencias entre sus vidas y sus universos, Ged no pudo evitar sentir una cierta empatía por aquel chico. Cuando se ha enfrentado a la oscuridad, ya sea dentro de si mismo persiguiendo a su propia sombra o por el peso de haber sido marcado a tan temprana edad, se comparte un lazo invisible y se comprende al mundo con todos sus matices.

- Entonces Gaviota, cuando regresaste a tus orígenes, no sólo sellaste tu propio ciclo, sino que descubriste un misterio sepultado bajo el abandono de la historia -contestó Ged cuando Harry interrumpió su relato- Y sin quererlo hallaste una de las claves de esta historia...

- Si, pues Rowena fue testigo de uno de los primeros encuentros entre nuestros mundos -dijo Harry tranquilamente- Y quizás el único... Pero he pensado que de un modo peculiar y inmensurable, nuestros caminos están cruzados... No sólo la Puerta del Destino une nustros mundos, sino también la búsqueda del equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad...

- Por lo que hasta que tu mundo no halle el equilibrio, el mío tampoco lo hará- interrumpió Ged siguiendo el hilo de razonamiento de Harry- Y viceversa, incluso a ambos márgenes de la Puerta el equilibrio debe establecerse... La fueza de la magia y de la naturaleza están unidas por el tiempo y el espacio...

- Creo que si Gavilan, por lo que es vital que restablezcamos, en primer lugar, el equilibrio de la naturaleza... -dijo Harry en un susurro- Debemos reunir las Runas de la Naturaleza, para que de a poco lo que fue roto vuelva unirse...

- Y destruir el alma de tu enemigo- dijo Ged- Para que la paz y el equilibrio retornen...

----------------------------------

Luana McLuggen estaba inquieta. A pesar de ser una mujer que dominaba sus sentimientos en todo momento, no podía dejar de estremecerse al pensar el poder que le otorgaría a Voldemort el control de la Puerta. Pues aunque existían muy pocos magos capaces de dominar la entrada a ambos mundos, ella sabía que ese ser sería capaz de hacerlo. En estos momentos, el hilo que unía los dos universos era inestable y errático. A pesar de que ella, por ser habitante natural de ambos universos podía establecer el contacto, sabía y sentía la inestabilidad del portal. Cualquier cosa podría suceder a partir de allí. La Puerta se estaba cerrando y luchaban contra el tiempo. Pero, si se establecía una apertura desde el Bosque Prohibido, externa a la natural, aunque se mantuviera con magia, afectaría el cauce de energía de un modo brutal e impredecible...

Los dos muchachos, Ron y Hermione eran aún muy jóvenes e inexpertos para identificar lo que había sucedido. Voldemort había invocado poderes ancentrales y casi desconocidos para tratar de abrir el portal. Se había concentrado en la energía de la muerte y casi los había llevado a la Tierra Yerma. Y a pesar de que había logrado detenerlo, no podía asegurar que si había una próxima vez también tuviera éxito. Necesitaba proteger la Puerta, era su deber como custodio a través de los siglos, pero por primera vez no sabía como hacerlo.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de improviso revlando a los dos jóvenes que en esos momentos deberían estar en la enfermería. Ron parecía confundido y aún debía estar medio dormido. A Hermione, por el contrario, se la veía nerviosa y expectante. McLuggen, quien esos momentos se disponía a reprender a los muchachos, no pudo emitir ningún sonido al reparar en el gran libro que tenía la chica en sus brazos. Se podía distinguir, aún en las penumbras de la habitación, que se trataba de un libro antiguo, sus cubiertas oscuras contrastaban con el gran símbolo que brillaba en una de sus tapas, y aunque habían transcurrido siglos desde la última que lo había sostenido en sus manos, lo reconoció de inmediato. El diario personal de Godric Gryffindor.

- Espero que me puedan explicar satisfactoriamente como consiguieron ese libro -dijo severamente la profesora, quien había logrado recuperarse rápido de la sorpresa y los miraba con desconfianza. El diario de Godric había desaparecido hacía más de trescientos años, llevandose con el un secreto importante de la Puerta del Destino, un hechizo, la clave más importante para recuperar la estabilidad en ambos mundos.

- Lo encontramos en el Valle de Godric este verano, profesora -explicó casi tímidamente Hermione. La muchacha no había pasado por alto la severidad de las palabras de McLuggen, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos no podía detenerse en explicaciones vanales- Está aquí, dentro de este libro está lo que Harry nos pidió que que buscasemos. No sé cómo no lo vimos antes, era algo tan obvio...

- Si, sin lugar a dudas lo era... Pero no tenemos tiempo para especular...- dijo McLuggen rápidamente. Si ella estaba en lo cierto aún había esperanza, aún podían hallar, si no la solución (pues esta estaba en manos del muchacho que se encontraba en Terramar) por lo menos las herramientas necesarias para cumplir su misión en este lado, para terminar su tarea aquí. Luego de esto, si toda salía como esperaba, volaría al oeste, para encontrase en los reinos de la eternidad con sus hermanos- Pero mucho me temo, Señorita Granger, que en contra a mi propio criterio, no voy a tener más remedio que solicitar su ayuda, y la del Señor Weasley...

Los chicos solamente necesitaron mirarse a los ojos fugazmente ante de asentir.

----------------------------------------------

Harry y Ged habían partido antes del amanecer. Miralejos surcaba el mar rápidamente, avanzando hacia el corazón de la magia de Terramar, impuslada por el viento de la magia. El sol brillaba tenue y cálido, como queriendo anunciar un tiempo mejor, a pesar de encontrarse a principios de un otoño que anunciaba ser frío y hóstil, sobre todo para los viajeros. Aunque no había transcurrido muchas horas desde su partida de Havnor, el mar se imponía ante ellos como el mudo testigo de la inmensidad del mundo, mostrando un vasto paisaje de agua desde cualquier ángulo que se lo mirase. Los ocupantes de la pequeña barca permanecían en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y en sus pesadillas personales.

Las horas transcurrieron normalmente, hasta que el sol dejó de brillar en el horizonte dejando paso a las estrellas que cubrieron por completo la oscuridad de la noche. En el bolsillo de la vieja chaqueta de Harry, que anteriormente había pertenecido a Elifar, el marinero que lo había acogido en su casa, descansaban las Runas del Aire y del Fuego, como el recordatorio de la tarea que debían cumplir. En un pacto tácito, tanto Ged como Harry, habían decidido no utilizarlas, por lo menos hasta que llegar el momento. No podían retar a la naturaleza, si pretendían restaurar aquello que nunca debió ser alterado. Los dos tripulantes de Miralejos se turnaban para dormir y para mantener los sortilegios que le permitían a la barca avanzar rápidamente hacia su meta: Roke. La isla de los magos, el corazon de la magia en Terramar.

Durante la segunda mañana de su viaje, Harry abrió los ojos desconcertado, pues las raíces de la magia del lugar lo envolvieron de pronto, otorgándole la conciencia del lugar en que se hallaban. Frente al él, erguida sobre una imponente roca en el medio del mar, se hallaba Roke, una de las últimas paradas ante del final: la Isla de los Magos. Ged sonrío ante el descinconcierto de Harry, aunque debía admitir que estaba impresionado. No muchos magos son capaces de detectar el intricado mecanismo mágico que rodea a la isla.

- Es aquí ¿verdad? -no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, pero Harry necesitaba que el hechicero le confirmara sus suposiciones.

- Sï, aquí es... La isla de Roke, el corazón de la magia de Terramar y la Escuela de los Magia del lugar -a pesar de lo importante de su misión, Ged no pudo evitar un tinte de humor en sus palabras, porque tenía curiosidad por ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho... Éste le había hablado de su propia escuela, Hogwarts, y la ansiedad estaba plantada en su rostro al preguntar por Roke

Desembarcaron sin problemas en la orilla, dejando pronto atrás a Miralejos para iniciar la búsqueda del Libro Perdido de Hussa, que según el viejo bibliotecario de Havnor, se hallaba en Roke. Poco a poco caminando entre los habitantes de la Isla llegaron a la pequeña entrada a la Escuela. Como de costumbre, el Portero saludó a Ged amablemente, sonriendo con la mirada, pero no le permitió la entrada a Harry. Toda persona que ingresara al lugar, debía responder a una simple pregunta del Portero, debía decirle a este su nombre. Harry titubeó un poco antes de contestar, y sin mirar a Ged contesó: Trimma...

-----------------------------------------------

En el despacho del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras McLuggen estudiaba con detenimiento el Libro de Godric. A pesar de que habían pasado más de mil años desde su muerte, Luana aún extrañaba a la pareja que le había enseñado el respeto por la magia y el valor de aceptarse a si misma. A medida de que avanzaba entre sus hojas, recordaba retazos de sus porpia historia. Pero no buscaba las palabras de Godric, sino que trataba de encontar el mensaje de Rowena.

A su lado se hallaba Hermione, que había comenzado a impacientarse luego de una hora durante la cual su profesora se había sumergido en el libro. Esta no hacía comentarios, sino que murmuraba en voz alta algunas palabras desconocidas para la muchacha. Ron cabeceaba a su lado, demasiado cansado como para luchar contra el sueño, pues hacía demasiados días que no había podido dormir como es debido. Incapaz de quedarse quieta, Hermione comenzó a pasear distraidamente por la habitación, sabiendo que en esos momentos era mejor no interrumpir a McLuggen. Se detuvo a hojear algunos libros antiguos que reposaban en la biblioteca personal de la profesora.

Uno de ellos llamó inmediatamente su atención. No era un libro propiamente dicho, sino una especie de cuaderno muy viejo, de tapas gastadas y rotas en algunas partes. Luego de una fugaz mirada a su profesora, para asegurarse de que no le estaba prestando atención, tomó el cuaderno en sus manos y los abrió cuidadosamente. Era muy antiguo, casi tanto como el libro de Godric y estaba escrito a mano. Le habían añadido páginas y notas a lo largo de los siglos, aunque la caligrafía era siempre la misma. Se trataba de una pequeña biografía de cada uno de los descendientes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, aunque no eran exhaustiva y se inclinaba más hacia el crecimiento mágico de cada uno de ellos. Sin poder contenerse, fue directamente al final de las hojas para encontarse con una revelación que le heló la sangre al comprender las implicaciones de la misma.

En esos momentos el cuaderno se resbaló de sus manos junto con su ahogado grito de sorpresa. Ron levantó la mirada, despertándose de golpe e interrogándola con la mirada. McLuggen sin embargo sonrió de una forma enigmática antes de hablar.

- Si señorita Granger, antes de que me lo pregunte mi respuesta es sí. Es por ello que él fue capaz de atravezar la Puerta del Destino y es por ello que debe volver. Estuve todos estos años esperando una señal, algo que me indicara que era tiempo de actuar. Y nada de lo que ha pasado es casual. La magia opera en formas intrincadas y misteriosas, y aunque el destino lo construimos nosotros, y son nuestras acciones las que nos conducieron hacia este lugar, el Pacto que marcó el camino de nuestros mundos sólo podía ser transitado por él, por alguien que lleve en su interior su sangre: Harry Potter

- No entiendo -preguntó Ron desconcertado a quien las palabras de su profesora lo habían despertado por completo- ¿Por que Harry?

Esta vez, fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación durante unos escasos segundos. A pesar de que la voz le temblaba al hablar, sus palabras resonaron claras en la habitación.

- Porque Harry es el último descendiente vivo de Godric Gryffindor...

-----------------------------------------------

En un rincón oculto de Inglaterra, bajo el amparo de la noche y de numerosos hechizos que protegían el lugar, el mago más temido de los últimos tiempos se hallaba sumido en un sueño profundo y artificial, provocado por un deseo de traspasar las barreras de la carne, de su propio cuerpo y llegar más allá, ver más allá de su propia realidad. Las tienieblas poblaban su mente y su espíritu mutilado, pero lo fortalecían para poder recorrer el camino que había iniciado hace unas pocas horas. En esos momentos, no era más que su esencia más profunda, recorriendo una camino nunca antes transitado por los hombres.

El no era tonto, distaba mucho de serlo. Hace muchos años, cuando había comenzado a dividir su alma en siete partes, para alcanzar la inmortalidad, había reconstruido la leyenda de Rowena Ravenclaw. Conocía todas las implicaciones de aquel medallón, y los poderes de la Puerta del Destino. En ese entonces, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había podido abrir el portal. Sin embargo, al igual que había depositado parte de su espíritu en su diario, para que algún día la Cámara de los Secretos volviera a ser abierta, había guardado su alma en el medallón, con la esperanza de que una parte de su ser cruzara el umbral que dividía ambos mundos. Y lo había logrado.

Él sabía de los planes de Dumbledore para destruir los Horcruxes, pero estaba seguro de que éste no conocía el paradero de los mismos. Y aunque lo hiciera, nadie sobreviviría a los maleficios que había puesto sobre ellos. Y ahora que estaba muerto, no le preocupaba demasiado que Harry Potter fuera tras ellos, pues el muchacho no era lo suficientemente poderoso ni estaba capacitado para destruirlos.

Sin embargo, el medallón de Rowena era sin lugar a dudas diferente a los demás, pues no sólo allí descansaba su alma, sino que tambien era su esperanza de atravezar la Puerta del Destino para descubrir que poderes encerraba el otro lado. Y ahora estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. Su alma estaba vagando en algún lugar del otro lado, buscando un cuerpo que poseer, para alcanzar el máximo poder que puede llegar a alcanzar cualquier ser. No sólo sería inmortal, sino también dueño de un poder ilimitado.

Ahora sólo debía canalizar su espiritu y su enrgía en forma adecuada, para poder establecer el lazo entre ambos mundos y conocer todo el inmenso poder de lo desconocido. Y estaba cerca muy cerca.

--------------------------------------------

En un rincón alejado de Terramar, cerca del Confín del Poniente, una muchacha corría por el prado, tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible de sus propios terrores. Desde hacía meses, una voz en la oscuridad la perseguía, le susurraba palabras en su oído, mostrándole un camino que se presentaba incierto pero a la vez atractivo, interesante, poderoso. Pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía miedo, pues sentía que perdía de a poco la capacidad de controlar su propio cuerpo. A su alrededor sucedían cosas extrañas, oscuras y ella siempre se hallaba cerca, aunque no podía recordar nada.

Pero esa mañana, por fin había visto el rostro dueño de esa misteriosa voz. Se le había acercado luego del desayuno y había tratado en entrar nuevamente en su mente. Por ese motivo corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Finalmente sus fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó derrotada al suelo. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en la Isla de Roke, Harry estaba sentado al lado de la fuente en el patio de la escuela. A pesar de que el lugar parecía encantado y armónico, él estaba inquieto. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo que no podía identificar pero que era aterradoramente familiar. Ged lo miraba con gesto preocupado, mientras esperaban al Archimago. De improviso, el muchacho se llevó ambas manos a su frente, justo en dónde tenía su cicatriz y su rostro de controsionó de dolor. Dentro de su mente resonó una fuerte carcajada que había poblado sus sueños durante algunos años. En ese momento lo supo. Sin poder explicar cómo ni porqué entendió que sus más profundos temores lo perseguirían hasta el fin de los días. Lord Voldemort estaba en Terramar.


End file.
